


My Human

by GumbaBunny



Series: Sea Shenanigans [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Dwake if you squint, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Involuntary Kissing, Jake is just calm about everything, Jake works at PizzaWhat!, Jakes family sucks, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Season, Mermaid!Michael, Michael is a shark, Michael is mean but he is trying, Possessive Michael, Quentin is a tired boi, Slight David/Dwight, Slight David/Quentin, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 60,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GumbaBunny/pseuds/GumbaBunny
Summary: Jake hates his life. He wants to live life his way, not the way his family planned for him. Jake does anything to get away from them, from working at PizzaWhat to staying with his friends any chance he gets.David had a stupid idea that set Jake’s life spiraling one night after he met an aggressive merman.You do not have to read Part 1 to read this- this is a whole new AU with a completely different story.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jake Park
Series: Sea Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776802
Comments: 53
Kudos: 254





	1. Shark Infested Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Yaa next fanfic! It’s focused on Michael being a merman and Jake - Hope you enjoy

Today was a day like any other. Wake up early, shower, dry off, get dressed, and go downstairs to face your family that hates you. Jake did this ever day since he could remember. He did not know why his father hated him, but he could never remember a moment he was proud or happy for Jake. 

His older brother would always be praised. He also kissed his fathers ass, doing anything to please him. Jake hated that. He wanted to live his own life, not have it planned out since before he even opened his eyes. 

His family was very wealthy. Jake never had to worry about money, but he hated being flashy, or even using expensive items. If you could reuse it, reuse it. His mother had a habit of never wearing the same clothing, ever. She would buy a dress and wear it once, then never again. 

While he did love his mother, some things she did pissed him off to his very core. He liked to walk and look at the world around him. He passed by homeless people often, who wore the same cloths for months. 

Jake would never tell his mother he stole her clothes and donated them. She never noticed, but if she did she would be angry, possibly saying something along the lines of “I don’t want disgusting homeless people touching my clothing!” 

He sat down at the table at exactly 8:00 am every day. He was expected to do this, and if he didn’t, his father would find ways to punish him. Jake rested his head on his palm, staring at the food that the maids made. His father and mother were across from him on the absurdly big table, and his brother was beside him. 

Sunlight came in through a big window and hit a chandelier, probably made of diamond. Jake hated this so much. No one spoke or looked at one another, every morning. When they did, it was telling Jake plans or discussing money. 

“Jake.” His father said flatly. “It is not proper to have your elbow on the table.” Said in a tone of ‘get your elbow off the table, or else.’ Jake looked up at him, sending him a glare before sitting up and stabbing a perfectly cooked egg with his fork. 

Great. It was going to be one of those days, where his dad constantly degrades him. Jake thought for a second. ‘What is he going to comment on next? My clothes? My job? My friends? Maybe even school.’ 

Jake put a bet on himself. ‘I’ll scratch his car if he talks about... my job.’

“You need to quit that peasant place you call a job and focus on school.” 

A double whammy! Damn. He would double key his fathers car! “I work there because I want to. It’s not my fault you feel embarrassed if I work there.” Jake took a bite of egg. 

“Jake, sweetheart,” His mother began. “You don’t need to work there! You don’t need the money, we just want good grades!” Jake rolled his eyes, unable to hold back his attitude. He sensed his brother glaring at him, but ignored it. 

“Isn’t it good I work there? Like, Public service? Getting to know the community? If we need their support or something, because I interact with them, We have more followers.” Jake threw it out into the wind. It was an excuse but it could make sense. 

His family knew that was not why, and before they could reply, Jake got up and took his plate to the kitchen. 

Another thing that pissed him off was the fact they left their plates at the table. It was not that hard to take a moment out of your day to do something nice. 

“We pay them to do their jobs.” They would say. 

Jake knew that if his parents actually went to a “peasant” restaurant, they would not leave a tip and leave the biggest mess. 

He set his empty plate down beside the sink, and the head maid smiled at him. 

“You know you don’t have to do that.” She said quietly. 

Jake sighed. “I know. I want to.” He looked at her, seeing bags under her eyes and her tired smile. “Thank you for your hard work.”

He knew his FATHERS staff was overworked and nearly underpaid for their work load. He left the kitchen, stuffing his hands into his pockets and returning to his room to grab a few items before he would leave the house until he was forced to return back later tonight. 

Jake grabbed his phone, wallet, keys, and a switchblade and put them in his pockets nonchalantly. He stepped outside into the hallway to have his elder brother, crossed armed, looking down at him with a judge mental look. 

“Dude.” The annoying man started out, clearly trying to remember what his father had told him to say to Jake. “You working at that place isn’t beneficial in any way. It’s like you’re trying to taint our name!”

“By working at PizzaWhat?” Jake almost laughed. Almost. 

“Yes! It’s shitty pizz-“

“We only have a few workers and most of them are stressed out college students. I’d like to see you make pizza’s!” Jake glared at him and stepped aside. “I’m not quitting. It’s one of the few things that keeps me away from you guys.”

He walked down the hall, staring ahead, annoyed now. Seriously? Jake knew his father would think of a big punishment if he didn’t quit. What would it be this time? No car, no phone, no leaving the mansion? His father could take away the car he bought him, this stupid red Lamborghini he never drove, but couldn’t take away the car Jake bought himself from working at PizzaWhat. It was just a simple, small black Ford Focus that was used before and had dents and a few scratches. His father made him keep it in the garage, away from public eye. 

He rolled his eyes at the thought and unlocked his car and leaving to drive to PizzaWhat for his morning shift. Jake had plans for tonight with Dwight, Quentin, and David. 

It was David’s idea to go fishing, the weirdo. He had bought, not rented, a boat and gear for all of them to start having “Bro nights”, “chillax”, and “to get them babes,” in his own words. 

David was also the only one of the 4 not working at PizzaWhat. Jake pulled into the parking lot and stepped out, locking the vehicle behind him and going inside. The door made an all too familiar “Ding” as he went in. 

They weren’t open yet, but they were setting up. Jake leaves his uniform here and changes into it, since last time he brought it to his house and wore it as he left, he was almost murdered by his family. 

Dwight and Quentin looked up at the same time. Both smiled at him. 

“Mornin’.” Jake mumbled and shuffled his way to the storage closet where he kept his PizzaWhat! Uniform. 

“Morning Jake.” Dwight spoke first. Quentin looked dead, almost falling asleep at the counter. Jake playfully whacked his head as he walked by him to the bathroom, almost making him fall. The teen sent him a tired glare, but had a small smile. 

Jake liked it here. He wasn’t here for the money really. He was here to get away from his family and to hang out with his friends. He went into the small bathroom and quickly changed into the stupid looking shirt with his name on it. He came out and set his jacket and scarf in the back room before helping prep the stations before opening. 

Dwight and Jake let Quentin get a few minutes of much needed sleep in as they finished up the rest of what they had to do. When it was opening time, Jake nudged him with a water bottle. The other took it tiredly and had a few sips before standing up. 

“You look more annoyed than usual today.” Quentin said, stifling a yawn. Jake let out a slight huff from his nose. “Yeah. Parents being annoying, as always.” He muttered and stood at the cash register. “Want me to do the reg today?” He said, looking back at the other two. 

“Sure.” “Yeah.” The others replied. Jake just turned back up to the front and began to take orders and calls from people wanting pizza at 10:00 in the morning. Why? Jake doesn’t question it. He couldn’t care too. 

The entire shift went by fast, giving people their pizza, counting money, and goofing off with his two friends when no customers were around. Dwight was even singing to a song that Quentin filmed on snapchat without him knowing. 

That was a funny fight to witness. A shy Dwight trying to get Quentin to remove the snap, but the teen not budging. Their shift replacements came in around 2:00, and the three clocked out. Jake first, so he had time to change. 

He looked at his phone as he left the bathroom. Fucking 6 calls from David, who KNEW they all worked today, yet he did this. 

Jake internally sighed as he pressed the call button as he walked to his car to start it up, turning the air conditioner on for his friends that would enter soon. He was carpooling them to the dock and would bring them back to their cars at the end of the night. 

“Yo!” David said, and Jake could hear his smile. “We just got off of work. We will be there soon.” He replied, almost bored. Quentin got in the backseat and listened to the call as he buckled in. 

“I know. I’m just excited!” David’s voice spoke over the bluetooth in the car. Jake hummed a bit. “I guess it’s exciting. Bye.”

“Wai-“ Jake ended the call and put his phone in the cup holder. Dwight hopped into the car and buckled. As the PizzaWhat manager he had to count the registers for mid-day shift and make sure everything was high and well before he could leave. 

Jake then drove them to the dock in comfortable silence. They were tired and greasy from work and goofing around, so the idea of relaxing on a boat seemed appealing. However, a few miles from the dock, Dwight turned on the radio and began to sing “Lets Groove” by Earth Wind and Fire as it began blaring from Jake’s poor speakers. 

Quentin joined in, smiling a bit while singing with Dwight. Jake let himself smile and chuckle. “Dorks.” He said, and then began to sing with them, just quieter and less enthusiastic, as he still had to focus on the road.

Jake pulled into a lot close by where David told them in their group chat and got out, locking his car when everyone was out. Dwight was looking around, clearly nervous. “What if we get approached by strangers who clearly w-want to mug us?” He said, glancing around as if he had just jinxed it. 

It took all his willpower not to roll his eyes at his friend. “If that happens, I’ll threaten them with this-“ Pulling out his switch blade, but not opening it “-and Quentin will punch them-“ “No I won’t!” “-Then Dwight runs away and hides.” Jake finished his fairy tale story, glancing at the two with a side smile. He put his switchblade back up and stuffed his hands into his pockets. 

Both laughed, but Jake succeeded in making his friend relaxed. They walked down to the dock, finding it very calm. He could hear the waves, the steady rocking of the boats hitting the water, and birds chirping. 

Jake loved birds. Really, he loved anything alive that wasn’t a human. He only agreed to fishing because he could release the fish back, without killing it. Just a way to admire and hold fish he catches. 

“DWIGHHHTTT! JAKE!! QUENTTTIIIINNNN!” Jake’s ears rang from David’s annoying voice screaming from a boat called “Daylight”. What a stupid name for a boat. Didn’t fisherman name them after women or silly play on words?

Dwight shyly waved to the fourth energetic member. The boat itself wasn’t much, just a basic fishing boat that David somehow knew how to steer. Wait. 

“David, are you licensed to drive boats?” Jake asked him, suspicious. 

“What? Yeah, of course!” David said, walking over and handing each a hand to help hop onto the rocking ship. Quentin nearly tripped, Dwight already looked seasick, and Jake was worried David did not have the ability to drive a boat. 

He went over to Dwight and sat him down. “Keep your eye on the horizon to help steady yourself.” He told his now queasy friend. “I’m going to make sure David do-“ He stopped himself before he would stress out Dwight more. “-Can pull out of the dock properly.” Jake went over to David, who was working the wheel. 

He grabbed a paddle (for emergencies) and pushed off the dock with it as the boat roared to life, sputtering a bit, before settling on a low speed. Jake turned around and almost laughed. Quentin was wearing a yellow life vest that hardly fit him and he looked stuck. 

“You alright there, Quentin?” Jake crossed his arms knowingly. 

“U-uh.. Yes, actually, it’s.. tight.” The tired teen mummered, looking away and down. Jake just walked up to him and pulled the belt loose on each side until it fit him snuggly. 

“You’re not gonna wear one?” Quentin looked up at him questioningly. 

“Eh, I don’t know where they have been. Could be dirty.” Jake shrugged as if it was nothing and walked off. David was not wearing one either, but once Dwight felt better he had searched around and found an orange one for himself and managed to put it on backwards. 

“Have you two never put on anything with belts and buckles before?” Jake said annoyed, but not truly. He found it amusing and fixed Dwight’s vest, the man blushing from embarrassment and wiping his hand on his pants. 

Jake ignored it and explained how it worked to Dwight with Quentin watching, so they could do it themselves next time. When he was done, he walked to the side of the pontoon boat and leaned against the railing as David took them to a popular fishing spot at a decent speed. Every wave they hit, the boat slightly went up, then down. Water was splashing off of the side of the pontoon and the engine was at a steady purr. 

This. This was what Jake liked. Doing things he wanted because he wanted to, without being judged or criticized. He knew what his dad would say about this, but shook his head. He would not think about his family right now. He just wanted to have fun. 

The boat turned off and slowly slid to a stop. Jake watched as David and Quentin worked the anchor, it making a loud ‘plunk’ as it went down. 

Jake pushed off the railing and walked over to David, who had 4 fishing rods, 2 tackle boxes, bait, and lures. Dwight was staring at everything in perplexing fear. “What if I stab myself on the hook? Or a shark comes up!?” 

David smirked, as if waiting for that question. “Don’t worry. If a shark comes up-“ He was shuffling around the storage area of the pontoon, pulling out a fucking spear gun. “-it wont stand a chance.”

“Put it away!” Dwight shrieked, noticing it was LOADED and pointed at HIM. David chuckled loudly and put it back carefully. Jake already knew David wanted to use that thing any chance he would get. He sighed softly to himself, not wanting that situation to happen. 

“Sharks hardly attack people, and if one does come up, how is it gonna hurt you? Nibble on your toes, Dwight?” Jake teased the older a bit, who got flustered and stuttered stuff Jake didn’t understand. 

He grabbed his fishing rod, a lure, and bait. Jake had no issues grabbing a slimy, wiggling worm. He looked at it, not wanting to stab it. Jake stared for a moment before poking it through and walking over to the edge of the boat. David walked over quickly and tried to explain how to cast the rod, but before he could finish his sentence, Jake cast his line many feet away. 

Hearing the gentle ‘ploop’ that made David shut up was amazing. Jake looked at the taller. “What were you saying? I wasn’t paying attention.” David just chuckled and walked off to the two who needed help. 

Jake didn’t know how long it had been. He was watching the lure, sitting down and relaxing. All four were talking about random stuff. While Jake himself didn’t talk much, he entered in when he wanted to, but listened the rest. 

Then Quentin’s fishing rod bent and he quickly scrambled to get a grip on it. David helped him and Jake watched the two struggle for a long time to pull up a tiny fish. Quentin held it in awe. 

“This is my first fish!” He stared at it, holding it by it’s mouth as David talked him through how to remove the hook and toss it into the ocean. 

Jake noticed that David probably spent a long while learning all this, just for them to hang out. It was.. nice. He didn’t expect this fighter to do something like this. 

The sun slowly set until it was dark. Jake glanced at his phone to see it was nearly 9:30. Each had caught 1 fish, except Quentin, who had managed to attract 5 somehow. 

Jake could tell the rest were getting on the edge of being done for the day, when He noticed rippling waves. Odd. It was still all day. 

He looked over the edge to see a seal quickly fleeing from something he couldn’t see, but he saw the white blubbery mass darting closer to the boat, trying to escape something. 

Jake could only assume a shark, until he saw a quick flash of a grey shark tail. The rest had been watching, since the seal was making a ruckus. Dwight panicked upon seeing the shark tail faintly in the murky depths. That’s when Dwight’s fishing rod bent hard, almost snapping. 

“No! No, n-no! I am not touching that!” Dwight stared at the rod as though it would eat him. Damn. Did he have a hidden fear of sharks? Jake grabbed the rod and began to slowly reel the thing in. It was strong, but not as strong as a shark would be. David got the harpoon gun without Jake realizing, focusing on reeling this not-shark up. 

He saw the catfish’s derpy face as it wiggled, trying to escape the hook. That’s when David shot from beside him, the gun reeling back and making the boat rock. 

“What the fuck, David!?” Did he just shoot a fucking catfish!? He steadied himself and glanced at his friends, who did seem terrified. Had he missed something?

Jake looked off the edge to see the catfish was fine, but he saw the dark mist of fresh blood trail from right beside the boat. 

“Did you just shoot a damn shark!?” Jake grabbed the empty harpoon gun from David and put it up, pissed. “I am not getting on this boat if you shoot a shark again. They are predators! Like tigers and stuff.” Jake knew he was being oddly defensive, but he knew they knew his love for animals. They were innocent, goddamnit!

Jake was fuming and ignored David the rest of the trip. After that, David and them packed up everything, got the anchor up and left back to port. Jake stared at the ocean, pissed. Surely that shark would die if the spear wasn’t removed. 

David parked the boat while Quentin ropes up the sides to the dock, keeping the boat in place. Jake got out, glaring at David before walking to his car. He didn’t care if he was overreacting. There was no way a shark would even bother them. David just wanted to shoot!

He had his arms crossed in his car as he waited on his friends. He ran a hand through his hair. 

Damnit. 

Jake texted David, the contact being “Stupid King”, and sent him a message. 

(9:56) Jake:

Leave the boat keys in the boat. 

(9:57) Ass King:

Are you seriously going to use my boat to find that shark? Do you know it’s impossible?

(9:57) Jake:

Wouldn’t be if you didn’t have trigger fever. 

(9:58) Ass King:

Dumbass. They are in the glove box. If you get stranded, just text me  😘

Jake rolled his eyes at the emoji as Quentin and Dwight entered his car, glancing at an upset Jake. Dwight noticed he seemed a bit better, but didn’t push anything. 

“T..thank you again for taking us here.” Dwight tried to start a conversation. Jake just shrugged and pulled out of the lot, driving back to PizzaWhat. It was quiet for most of the ride, until Quentin and Dwight began to discuss how much fun they had and how thrilling and relaxing fishing was. 

Jake listened quietly. He did have fun and wanted to do it again, but David seriously pissed him off. Who just shoots an animal for coming close and unable to attack?

He gripped the steering wheel but calmed down soon after. 

“-Jake?” He glanced in his mirror to Quentin. “Mm?” He replied back, saying he was listening now. “Did you have fun?” 

“I did.” Jake looked at the road again, turning on a signal and turning into PizzaWhat. “And yes, I want to do it again.” Both seemed to relax a bit, as that was a question they had. 

“Text me when you two get home.” Dwight told them. He was such a worry wart. “Yeah yeah.” Jake muttered. “Go on.” 

Quentin smiled and waved bye to Jake and Dwight before going home. 

The moment they were gone, he drove back to the dock. By now it was 10:27, and the moon was high up in the sky. Jake was not stupid- he had been in his fathers yachts before and even took a class (forced) on how to pilot ships to impress passengers. 

Jake was glad he was forced to take that, now. He unhinged the bot from the dock and put the key in the ignition, driving out to where he thought they fished. 

‘Ok.. if I was a fish where would I go if I was just shot....?’ Jake ran his hand through his hair again, sighing. This was stupid. 

He drove the boat towards a random nearby island and looked into the dark waters. He couldn’t see two inches down, but tried anyway. 

If he hadn’t tried, he knew he would think about how he should have done it for weeks or months. Jake glanced into the storage to see huge cutters. Even if he did find the shark, he still had to contain it and get the spear out before sending it back into the sea. 

Even if he did that, would the shark live with a huge hole? Even if the hole was through the tail, would it be fine? What if it was through the face and it had been dead a long time? 

God. He sounded like Dwight now. Jake stopped the boat and looked up at the sky, pissed. Pissed at David. His family. His life. Himself. He laid his arm over his eyes and sighed. What was the point?

Jake sat up and looked at the waters. The point.. was to save a damn fish with the brain size of a walnut. He would do it. 

Jake looked around multiple islands, giving himself an hour to search before giving up. 

He pulled up near an island that was very small, probably the size of an average room. 

What shocked him most was what was on the rock island. A person. Were they stranded? He docked the boat on the opposite side and walked up to the front, where the boat was connected to the island. 

The man was staring at him, saying nothing and hardly reacting. 

... weird. Was he hallucinating? “Uh, hello.” Jake tried. The man blinked at him. Jake was getting vibes this person would kill him if he got near. He gripped his switchblade in his pocket. “Are you stuck?”

Again, silence. Ok this dude was most likely on drugs and fell into the ocean and wound up here. That was the only logical thing. He wasn’t even wearing a shirt! Jake hopped off the boat and took a step forward before freezing. 

He saw a tail. A fucking tail. Jake rubbed his face and looked again. No. He was the one on drugs. These things don’t exist. Mermaids don’t exist. Or, in this case, merMAN. 

The.. merman.. was staring at him. He saw the way it’s claws were gripping the ground, ready to slash him. He was stunned. What was a normal reaction to this? Run and forget? Take a photo? 

His phone suddenly felt heavy in his pocket. Jake stared at the tail and realized in that moment, somehow, by all the odds, he had found the shark he was looking for. Hundreds of thoughts were running through his head. 

Merpeople existed. They weren’t the pretty ones with the colorful scaly tails, but had shark tails. They were HUGE. He had found his shark, despite everything, and it was a merman. 

Jake wondered if David slipped him acid when he wasn’t paying attention, until the thing tried to leave. 

“W.. wait! Let me get that out.” Jake looked at the spear. To his surprise, it did stop moving. He could see the blood seeping out at a slow pace. It had gone through him near the lower end of his tail, which, may be good? He assumed the more vital organs would be in the more human part. 

This was so weird. Jake just climbed back onto the boat and grabbed the huge pliers he found earlier and hopped back out, the jump stinging his feet for a moment from the impact. 

Now to get close enough to snap it off without the thing attacking him. While it looked human, it was safe to assume it was as feral as a cat. 

“Uh, these should be able to cut the spear..” He saw where the merman had attempted to yank it out, the impact hold being big, but slices where he attempted to push it back out were there as well. There was no way to safely take it out, without more pain and loss of anything. 

He saw the merman staring at him and his tool, clearly unsure, but never showing emotions. Jake walked up to it calmly and slowly, staying a safe distance away from it’s claws. He sat on the ground and held the pliers across his lap, just waiting until the thing would allow him to snap the spear off. 

Jake locked eyes with it, and it seemed to be analyzing him. He wondered what it was thinking, assuming it was assessing if he was a threat, would attack him, or capture, something along those lines. 

After a minute, it lifted the huge tail and set it on the ground towards Jake. It was definitely huge. Possibly as big as a great white? Nah. He was just sizing the merman up because, in all honesty, he was scared. Jake still had to move forward to get in range of the tail and spear, which the blood was now pooling on the ground. 

Jake moved closer slowly, keeping his eyes on the spear only. He could feel those cold eyes on him the entire time. He lifted up the pliers and opened and closed them, trying to show the merman how it worked before he actually did it. Even if it did not understand. 

Jake reached the pliers over and managed to get the snappers over the spear rod, squeezing it as hard as he could to snap the rod in half. 

It took a lot more exertion than Jake would care to admit to cut the metal. The merman glared at him, but it’s eyes snapped down at the sound of the snap. It quickly pulled the other half inside the tail out. 

Before Jake could react, it lunged at him. He dropped the pliers as it grabbed his neck and began to choke him. Jake could only notice how huge and powerful those hands were. 

This was how he was going to die, huh? Jake grabbed it’s wrists and tried to pull off. He was gasping for air and kicking at the creature desperately, unable to see through his blurry vision. Right before he could pass out, it let go and left. Jake inhaled loudly before coughing and wheezing, sitting up and grabbing the ground as he gained his breath. 

Jake wiped his face free of his tears and spit from the pain and rubbed his neck. That was the thanks he gets? No, the thanks was letting him live. 

He stood up, wobbling slightly, and grabbed the pliers and bloody spear left on the ground. Jake thought about throwing it away, but he knew in the future he wouldn’t believe this even happened, so he would keep these, just so he would know he wasn’t insane.

God. This made him question everything. He didn’t want to delve too deep into this, and tossed the three items inside the boat before driving off, back to land. 

He needed a shower. Jake didn’t even remember anything after that. He just remembered finally turning off the cold water and drying off, looking at himself in the mirror. Deep black handprint bruises were already forming on his neck. 

He really hoped someone didn’t notice this, as it would be taken the wrong way for sure. 

Jake went to his room and slid on boxers and flopped on his bed, sighing. He was too tired to start thinking about the crazy situation before falling asleep. 


	2. Pizza Cravings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The contacts written are from what Jake would probably put for each person.

Jake’s head throbbed when he woke up. He groaned and wrapped his arms around his head to block out any light, but the dull pain persisted. His thoughts went from slow churning as he remembered life and existence to what the fuck did that really happen?

He sat up a bit too fast, making his head hurt more. Jake grabbed his phone and began to google anything he could about mermaids. Every sight said they were myths, or if they were real, etc. nothing definite. 

He ran his hand through his hair and groaned, glancing at the time. 7:34 am. Jake set his phone aside and went to take a shower to help him not overthink about this. He dried off and looked at himself in the mirror. The bruise was worse from last night. And honestly, if he did not have a mirror he would have guessed he was hallucinating last night. 

Oh, shit, he left the spear in the boat. 

Jake got dressed for a casual day with a scarf, and went downstairs. He texted the group chat. No one else was up this early, or couldn’t reply for the moment being. 

He scrolled up the chat to where he last left off to catch up. 

(10:24) Quentin Sleepy:

I’m home, Dwight

(10:32) Dwight Boi:

Did you get home safe? I just got home myself!

(10:32) Quentin Sleepy:

Yeah. I had fun!

[Quentin Sleepy has sent 4 images to Group Chat: Da Boiz](https://gumbabunny.tumblr.com/post/620300036081942528/dweebs-went-fishing)

(10:33) Dwight Boi:

Haha I’ll be saving those! 

(10:33) Ass King:

dont u dare. I look awful in my photo!

(10:34) Quentin Sleepy:

Shut up

(10:34) Dwight Boi:

You literally caught the smallest fish

(10:34) Ass King:

What? No! It was big!

(10:34) Dwight Boi:

Where’s Jake? 

(10:35) Quentin Sleepy:

Jake’s probs driving or in the woods. Or already alseep. 

(10:35) Quentin Sleepy:

Or lurking and watching the chat

(10:35) Ass King:

Jake ya ass, Ur making dwighty wrried!

(10:36) Dwight Boi:

Well he did say he would text when he got home and it’s been an hour!

(10:36) Quentin Sleepy:

Alright I’m sleeping. Night - and Jake’s probs fine

(10:37) Ass King:

He probs got eaten by the shark!  🦈

(10:37) Dwight Boi:

That’s not nice. Good night, Quentin!

(8:03) Jake:

Found shark and got spear out. Seemed fine.

(8:07) Dwight Boi:

Why didn’t you message us you got home last night!

(8:07) Jake:

Because I was tired? 

(8:07) Quentin Sleepy: 

Lol

Dwight had the ... icon on and off for a few minutes. 

(8:10) Dwight Boi:

Nevermind. 

(8:10) Dwight Boi:

Jake, are you able to hang out tonight? I got a new game and it’s 2 player!

Jake smiled at his phone and quickly replied. 

(8:10) Jake:

Yeah, got nothin planned today anyway except beating David’s ass

(8:11) Ass King:

Boi square up i dare u

Quentin Sleepy has screen shotted the Conversation (8:11). 

(8:12) Jake:

Seriously?

(8:12) Dwight Boi:

Haha, Quentin send me that. 

(8:12) Ass King: 

U know u cant take me!!! Ill beat u b4 u can hit me once! 

(8:13) Jake: 

I would rather not get into a brawl, thank you very much

(8:13) Quentin Sleepy:

It would be kinda funny tho

Jake’s head snapped up when he saw his family entering the room. A smile he didn’t realize he had instantly vanished and he put his phone in his pocket. He could feel his phone buzzing but had to sadly ignore it. 

They sat down in the same places as normal. The maids set down their food on silver platters and dramatically lifted up their covers to reveal pancakes. 

So classy. 

Jake liked pancakes though, so he didn’t complain. He ate quickly and left, spending no time with his family. He put the plate beside the sink, said his thanks to the workers, and quickly got into his car to drive to Dwights. 

And then the memory of the merman smacked him like a brick wall. 

Should he tell Dwight? Would he believe him? While he was friends with the other two, he would consider Dwight almost like a best friend. He had met him years before the other two and they hung out nearly every day. 

He knew all the shortcuts to Dwight’s apartment. Honestly, he favored that tiny place with awful air conditioning than his own mansion. 

Also, Dwight had cats. Jake died over them the first time and forgot his friend even existed for a while. He had 3 of them. A pure black cat named Kuro that had a bend at the tip of his tail Jake loved to play with. (It doesn’t hurt the cat!). Then, there was a pure white one with a few grey spots named Whizz who loved to cuddle and be pet under her chin. The last was Lovi, which was a light brown and acted like he hated everything, but would always lay on Jake’s shoulders and lick his hair once Jake was sat down and settled. He had a cute white spot on his chest. 

Jake almost missed the turn, thinking about the cats he was about to see. Even if they had known one another for.. when was it? 3 years? Would Dwight take him seriously?

He pulled into the lot and ran a hand through his hair. Jake glanced in the mirror, making sure his scarf fit fine and hid the awful bruise before getting out and locking the car. 

He made his way up and went through his key chain until he found Dwight’s, which had a cat face on it. He slid it in and turned, walking inside without so much as a warning he was there and going inside. 

Dwight yelped from the kitchen, thinking someone had broken in. Jake just rolled his eyes and shut the door, locking it, and dropping to the floor to pet Whizz and Kuro while Lovi glared at him from ontop of the fridge. 

“Yes I missed you too.” He hummed, petting their heads and giving them affection. 

Dwight chuckled softly and walked over. “Sometimes I think you only come over here for them and not me.” 

Jake glanced at him. “Someone has to make sure you’re caring for them correctly.” He retorted back in a moment notice. 

Dwight’s face got slightly pink as he got flustered. He knew it wasn’t true, but still! “You could have at least warned me you were here. Like a text or even a knock or something!”

Jake just shrugged, leaving his reply at that. Dwight sighed and sipped on the coffee he had been making moments earlier. “What brings you here this early? Typically you’re here early, but never quite like this.”

He stood up and set his items on Dwight’s counter before looking at his friend. “Eh, something happened.”

“Oh! The shark right? You found it? Can you tell me about that?” Dwight did seem genuinely interested. Jake had a few choices here. Tell the truth, tell a lie, or say nothing. 

Jake hummed, looking off to the side. “Well, the shark was a mermaid, or merman, and attacked me after I snapped the spear off.”

Dwight stared at him, having a moment to process. He then awkwardly laughed. “That’s a funny story.” He took a sip of coffee, giving Jake an unsure look. He couldn’t tell Jake’s emotions, he just seemed bored. Even after knowing him so long. Dwight did pick up on many cues Jake had, but this was different. 

Jake shrugged and sat on the couch. 

That was a cue of ‘i’m done with this conversation if you are.’ But Jake didn’t lie. When he did lie it was as a joke, and obvious. 

“Jake are you on drugs?”

Damnit he knew this would happen if he told Dwight. “No. Even if I was, w.. nevermind.” He turned away from Dwight, who sat beside him, still holding his coffee. The other set the coffee on the table beside him. 

“You’re.. not joking, are you? Did you do drugs last night? Did David drug you!?” 

Shit. Dwight was overthinking again. Jake instantly regretted this. He himself had overthought many times about this, how would Dwight react? 

“Jesus calm down, Dwight. I’m fine.” He looked at the older now, seeing fear in his eyes. “No, I’m not.”

“Wh- mermaids? But- h-how? Wh-“

“Dwight I need you to NOT PANIC, ok.” Jake didn’t know if he could handle a panicked Dwight. 

The man instantly started biting his nails. Well, what nubs he had to bite. “I dunno. I went searching. Honestly I didn’t expect to find anything.” Jake sighed softly and got up as he talked to go make himself some coffee. “I knew my odds of even find it were next to none. How was I even going to capture it to get the spear?” 

Jake poured himself whatever coffee Dwight just made and took a sip, wincing a bit. He set it down and began to look for the creamer. 

“So I went island to island and found this dude just sitting on a tiny island. I ask him if he’s stuck and he doesn’t talk!” Jake found the creamer and poured a bit into his coffee and stirred it with a spoon, making soft clinking noises. He took this time to glance up at Dwight, who was giving him the most confused and intrigued look ever. “So I see his tail. Dwight, this guy is huge. Like, if he was human he would be bigger than David. His tail too! It was a shark tail with a spear. It let me cut it off.” Jake paused and took a sip of his coffee. It soothed his throat a bit. “Then it choked me half to death and fled.” To prove his point before Dwight would ask, because he knew he would, Jake used his index finger and pulled his scarf down a bit to reveal the huge black bruises. 

Dwight gasped. Jake knew he was suspicious before of the story, but that was proof something happened. And why would Jake, who didn’t lie often to him, lie about this?

Jake took his scarf off since he didn’t have to hide it anymore, and also because he was hot. He took off his jacket, too, and sat beside Dwight with his new coffee. Dwight was just staring at him, then his neck, with his mouth opening and closing like a fish. The man was at a loss for words. 

“Yeah, I don’t know either.” Jake mummered. “Thought about it a lot.”

“Can we t-“ Jake already knew the question. 

“Do you think telling David would be a good idea?” Jake almost hissed. “He would probably laugh and go ‘Wow! Jake sure made up a very convoluted story to have a good excuse as to why his one night stand choked him!’ Or something.” 

He took a long sip of his coffee, gulping it down and focusing on the soothing feeling it left behind. Dwight looked down. “I don’t want to stress Quentin o-out, either...” Jake felt Lovi walk onto his shoulders and lay on them, purring lowly and start licking his hair. 

“I hardly wanted to tell you, to be honest.” Dwight seemed offended, but Jake shrugged. It was obvious why though, and Dwight understood that. He kept wanting to say something, but couldn’t. 

Jake squeezed the cup, feeling the warmth though he wasn’t cold. “Dwight. Spit it out.”

“I.. ok. I just, I want you to be able to tell me anything! Even if it’s.. mermaids. Wow thats a lot..” Dwight rubbed his hand on his jeans and was tapping his foot at a quick pace. Jake stared at him. Wasn’t that.. what best bros do? He hummed and looked at the coffee steaming. “Alright. But only if you do the same.” Jake had no secrets, really, so this wasn’t a change for him. 

However it was a change for Dwight, as he began to talk about issues Jake had not heard from him before. It was insane what went on inside that head of his, and stayed. It reminded Jake of a full glass of water, and every time Dwight thought, the water would pour. 

He found Dwight talking to him and telling him these problems would empty that glass. Plus, he did care for Dwight, so he listened. 

It was nearly 1:00 pm when Dwight seemed done and tuckered out. Jake’s coffee was long empty and cold, and he had 3 cats on him as Dwight finished up. 

Jake had not spoken that entire time, but nodded and hummed when appropriate. “.. that was a lot on your plate.” Dwight sighed and leaned against the couch. “I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean to make it all about me, I j-“

“Dwight you need to stop worrying.” Jake pet Kuro softly while looking at him. The other man was shuffling, nervous. 

He just sighed and slowly got up, making sure each cat was fine. “Let’s get lunch. C’mon.” He turned and put his jacket and scarf on. Dwight quickly got up and agreed. He was hungry after all of that. Jake went down to his car with Dwight behind him and unlocked it. 

He flopped down on the carseat and turned it on while shutting his door. Dwight got in and accidentally slammed the door. 

Jake pat his car. “There there. Dwight is mean but we still have to drive him.”

It made the older chuckle at Jake’s strange actions. “What do you want to eat?” Jake asked his friend. Dwight hummed in response. “Pizza?”

It made Jake laugh for a moment. “I’ll kill you if you ever get pizza near me that isn’t work hours.” Dwight chuckled as well. 

“Ok, o-ok, Subway?”

Jake nodded. Subway sounded nice for a quick sandwich. He pulled out of the lot and drove to the nearest Subway, pulling into it’s small parking lot and walking inside. Their bell made a loud ‘ding!’ and a chime of “welcome to Subway” came through. 

He wished they didn’t, but even he had to. Why was that a rule? Jake nodded to them and stood in the small line, noticing Dwight glancing at chips, then his own wallet. The shorter man grabbed Dwight’s wallet and stuffed it into his pocket without a word. 

Dwight got flustered again but knew what that meant. Jake was paying. It was Jake’s turn, and he grabbed the chips Dwight wanted and began to tell them his order. While Jake moved onto the veggies, Dwight stuttered out his order, unsure of what to get. 

Jake was staring at the end of the line sipping on his soda when Dwight finally finished. He paid for their items and sat down in a seat by the window, setting the thin plastic bowl thing carrying his sandwich and drink on the table. He pulled the chips from his pocket (that he put there because he only has 2 hands, but paid for), and threw them at Dwight. 

It his the man right in the face with a soft ‘whump’ and fell into his lap. Jake hummed a took a bite of his sandwich. 

Dwight opened it nervously and ate one chip before speaking his mind finally. 

“S-so, do you uh, think we will see that merman a-again? Or even others?” 

Jake stared at him while chewing his sandwich before shrugging and taking another bite. 

Dwight died inside. He picked up his own sandwich and began to eat it, looking everywhere except Jake. Jake noticed this and raised his eyebrows slightly. 

He knew Dwight, and the man wanted to try searching for more. 

“Dwight. I’m pretty sure if luck had a number on people, mine’s at 0 because of last night. 1) seeing a merperson, as I assume thats rare, 2) finding it to be the thing I was looking for, 3) Managing to help it, and 4) not dying.”

“I know that!” The other huffed and pushed up his glasses. “But we can’t just.. FORGET about this?” 

“Honestly, yes we could.”

Dwight died inside again. “How!? For all we know this opened up a door of it unicorns, dragons, h-“ 

“Dwight shut up.” His tone was harsh. 

And Dwight closed his mouth before opening it to take another bite of his food. 

Jake ran a hand through his hair and sighed, looking at the man across from him. He was still fidgeting and looking around. 

“Fine. We can SEARCH for them, but not attack them. Also, if we see others that weren’t the one I found, it’s safe to assume they will kill you in a heartbeat.”

Dwight took a sip of his own drink before nodding. He still had questions, and Jake already knew what they would be. 

“David would try to kill them, or be too obnoxious and scare them off. Or not take us seriously. Quentin doesn’t need any more stress on him. Remember?”

“Yeah.” He said almost sadly, eating a chip. “Whens the next time David planned another fishing trip?”

“Uhh, Tuesday I think?” Dwight replied, unsure. It was Saturday, today, so they had a few days. 

“Mm.” Jake just nodded as he finished his sandwich. He thought back to the merman, slightly upset his memory was already fading a bit. 

Jake put his trash in the tiny plastic bowl and waited on Dwight to finish while he reread the group chat from earlier again, since his parents walked in suddenly. 

(8:13) Ass King:

It would be funny bc jake would lose!

(8:14) Dwight Boi:

Jake, don’t fight him! 

(8:14) Quentin Sleepy:

Bruh its just a joke Dwight

(8:15) Ass King:

Im not joking over here!!! 

(8:15) Dwight Boi:

David don’t fight anyone either. 

(8:15) Quentin Sleepy:

Didn’t the last guy beat you up real bad?

(8:16) Ass King:

What??? No!!!! It wasnt a fair fite and it was a tie!!

(8:16) Quentin Sleepy:

Yeah sure, tell that to this photo

Quentin Sleepy sent 2 images to Group Conversation: Da Boiz (8:16).

(8:17) Dwight Boi:

Ew. Didn’t he go to the hospital?

(8:18) Ass King:

Whatever!!!!!! Good bye!!!!!!!!!!  😤

(8:18) Quentin Sleepy:

Yep. Lol

Jake found himself smiling again. He put his phone away to see Dwight looking away from him. 

“What?”

“U-uh!! I ju.. It’s just I n-never see you.. smile.” He mummered and looked anywhere except the person in front of him. Jake thought he smiled a lot with them. Didn’t he? He guessed not. 

“I smile.” Jake told him. Dwight bit his already abused lip. He had so many nervous habits. “Not re-really..”

“Mm, I’ll try to smile more then.” Jake got up and threw away his trash in the bin and set the plastic thing on the ridge above it, glancing back at Dwight who was scrambling to get all of his trash to throw away. 

He didn’t smile with them a lot? It was probably because of David. The dude had the knack for finding the correct buttons and levers to press. But he still liked David, as he was outgoing and the glue that held the group together most times. 

Jake got into his car with Dwight right behind him. “Where to?”

“U-uhm.” 

Jake just sighed softly. “Jesus. Just spit it out.” He was already pulling out of the lot when both were buckled. 

“Well, b-back home. I DID invite you for video games.. but then I-I t-“

“Sounds fun.” Jake spared a glance at him. He was flustered and nervously cleaned off his glasses. He turned the radio on and continued driving back to Dwight’s place. The man seemed to calm down after that and tap his fingers to the music happily. 

This was nice. Jake pulled into the apartment complex. It wasn’t the best, and the outside looked rough, but Jake liked it. He got out and locked the car, glancing as Dwight tripped and nearly fell onto the concrete below. 

“Slippery today, huh?” He nudged the older, making him turn red and stutter. “I-it’s- nevermind!!” He quickly went inside, almost running. Jake chuckled to himself and followed behind to go and play some video games with his best bro. 

Jake walked inside after Dwight and flopped on the couch, looking at the gaming console plugged into the Tv. He grabbed a remote and turned it on, becoming Player 1. Dwight rolled his eyes and turned his own on, and Jake picked the new game Dwight bought and booted it up. 

Next thing he knew it was 12 am and Dwight was passed out on the couch, his glasses long gone and the cats were laying on the two. Jake turned the console off and got up slowly to not disturb Dwight or the cats, and began to clean up their trash from snacks and drinks, throwing away the wrappers and empty cans and doing the dishes for him. 

Jake had beat Dwight in the game more times than he cared to remember, despite both of them never having played it before. It was still fun, and he wanted to play it again. 

He rubbed his eyes and yawned, quickly doing other chores before he flicked Dwight’s forehead. “Go to your bed.” 

The man grumbled and got up, not awake at all but managed to shuffle to his room and flopped on the bed, already asleep. 

Jake grabbed a blanket and laid down on the couch before falling asleep, feeling 2 cats cuddle him as the other cat followed Dwight. 

He woke up to his phone blowing up. Jake groaned and sat up, reaching around tiredly to grab the buzzing device and answering. “‘Ello?” He said groggily. 

His mother was hyperventilating on the other end. “Jake!? Where are you?” She sounded worried. Jake rubbed his eyes. “At Dwight’s. I stayed over.” He said, almost annoyed. “‘Nd I have work today.”

He got up and stretched, walking into the bathroom and grabbing his toothbrush. Jake stayed over so much he had some bits of items he owned here including clothes, toothbrush, and other items. 

“You need to text me, at the very least!”

Jake rolled his eyes and squirted toothpaste onto his brush. “I’m 23, MOM.” In a tone of ‘I am doing whatever I want, just try and stop me.’

“Just... just tell me next time. I love you!”

“‘Ove ou too.” He mumbled as he began to brush his teeth, hanging up and setting his phone down. Once he was done with his teeth, he took a quick shower and changed into his casual clothes. Jake pat his hair down and raked his hand through it a few times to make it settle down away from his eyes. 

Dwight stumbled in, tired, and yawning. “Mornin’!” He said happily. 

Jake hummed and moved passed him to make them some coffee as the other got ready for the day. They did have work today. 

He went to the coffee maker and slid in one of those cups and closed the lid, selecting a setting and waiting. As he did, Lovi walked up on the counter and nuzzled his arm. He pet the brown cat until the coffee was done, making two cups exactly. 

Jake poured 5 teaspoons of sugar and a dash of creamer in one, and to his own cup he added a bit of creamer. Jake stirred both and sat them down on the counter, taking a sip of his while flipping through a social media app that posted only animal images. 

Dwight stumbled in, hair still damp, and smiled at Jake without his glasses on. “I had fun last night!” Jake hummed again. If he was a talker before, he wasn’t now. He hated talking in the mornings. Dwight had learned as the day went on, if you wanted to talk to Jake, night time was the best. 

“Did you sleep ok?” Dwight asked, worried. Jake nodded and took a gulp of the warm liquid, closing his eyes and trying to not think about the day ahead of him. 

Dwight took his coffee and sipped it, sighing happily. “Jake, I don’t know how but you make my coffee perfect.” The dark haired man shrugged, looking at Whizz as she stretched and meowed. So cute. 

“We should play that game with the group today after work.” This made Dwight hum as he thought about it. “That sounds like a good idea. Depends if Quentin wants to stay up that late though.”

“It’s a week day or something.” Jake looked at Dwight. “Plus we had practice and it will be funny to kick David’s ass.”

This made Dwight snort and smile as he drank his coffee. “Sounds like a plan.”

Jake texted the group chat about his idea. 

(7:45) Jake:

Want to play games at Dwight’s place tonight?

(7:46) Quentin Sleepy:

Sure sounds fun. If I fall asleep lets make it a sleep over. 

(7:46) Quentin Sleepy:

And no drawing on my face! I have school tomorrow. 

(7:47) Jake:

Fine

(7:47) Ass King:

No promises  😘

Jake finished his coffee and washed it in the sink, putting it in the dishwasher and going to put his jacket and scarf on. 

Oh, wait. 

“Dwight. How am I going to hide this-“ He motioned to his neck “-at work?”

“Uhhh...” Dwight bit his lip. “Just.. work in the back...” He mumbled, thinking of excuses. “What if we said some dude tried to mug us and you fought back and was choked out?”

Jake sighed deeply. “Ok fine. But no telling David about this.” He slipped his scarf on and looked at Dwight, who was putting his shoes on. Jake fed the cats before they left and walked down to his car. 

“Wait! Let’s take my car.” Dwight suggested. Jake, hovering his hand an inch away from the door handle, nodded and walked over to Dwight’s beat up car with three times the miles on it than his own. 

He got in the passenger side and closed the door, looking out the window. Dwight got in and turned the car on. It sputtered hard before turning on and pulling out to go to PizzaWhat!

Dwight already had his uniform on, but Jake would change there again. They pulled into the empty shop and Dwight unlocked the door, stepping inside and rushing in. Jake heard the annoying alarm blaring as his friend padded in the code to make it stop. He set his items in the storage closet and changed into his uniform. 

Jake glanced at himself in the mirror, seeing the bruise. It was not small. It covered nearly all of his neck and was turning blue in some places. 

He went to the back and began to prep every station when Quentin came in a few minutes later. “Mornin’ Dwight, Ja- damn! Jake what happened?” The teen asked when he noticed Jake’s bruise. 

“Dwight went and got himself mugged.” Was his only reply. Quentin just nodded, instantly believing him without a doubt. Dwight was shaking from anxiety, though, and had to recount the money. Quentin helped Jake prep up before the store opened at 10:00. Today, they were working a double shift from 10 to 10, but around 2-7 the second shift would come in for the main rush of the day. They were part time workers, while the three friends were full time. 

Dwight did the regs, while Jake and Quentin stayed in the back. If the phones were busy, Quentin would take them instead of Jake. He found it nice they would help him out like this. Honestly, he didn’t care about the judgmental looks, so when Dwight was getting slammed up there at 1:00, he walked up there and helped him out before quickly going back to making Pizza’s.

After the main rush and the extra shift left around 7, Jake went up front to help Dwight out. He didn’t care about the customers looks of pity, worry, and confusion. 

Jake tapped on the screen, accepting orders from online deliveries and sending them to Quentin and Dwight, who were now working at the back. Jake was the best worker for up front despite never smiling or talking much. He just made sure never to be bored and look polite. 

He accepted the last order, which was just a large meat lovers pizza. Dwight and Quentin came up front and began to goof around again. Quentin had gotten flour on his hand and slapped Jake’s back, making a decent hand print on his back. 

Jake was annoyed for a second before cracking a smile. “Payback.” He threatened, doing the same to Quentin. The cloud that came off was huge and made Dwight cough. They had finished all other duties and were shutting things down when the bell rang from the last customer (who paid online).

Jake grabbed the box and turned around, and dropped the pizza box instantly. 

In front of him was the merman, staring down at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the link to the art so you dont have to scroll all the way up.
> 
> https://gumbabunny.tumblr.com/post/620300036081942528/dweebs-went-fishing
> 
> Just in case you were curious, heres the other Da Boiz contact names
> 
> Dwight’s Contacts are:  
> Jake Park, Quentin Smith, David King
> 
> Quentin’s Contacts are:  
> Bird Boi, Dwight (Boss), Stupid Head
> 
> David’s Contacts are:  
> Bitch Boi, Nerd, Tired


	3. Surface World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael’s Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets kinda graphic.. Michael is not a kind merman.

Ever since he was born, it was all about survival. The weakest would die, and the strongest would live. There was no mercy. No place for justice or kindness. Fight to survive, or die. 

This was how Michael lived under the dark waves of the vast ocean. They had a hierarchy. The King (strongest), The Elites, the Combines, then the weakest of the strong, the Variants. His mother and father were one of the Elites. Nearly all hatchlings (0-7 year) were Variants. At age 8 was when they were expected to go into the Ring and fight others their age to advance to Combines. 

There were roughly 50 Variants every year, and only 25 were allowed to win. It was a 1v1 for each merperson. If you showed pity or remorse for your opponent, it would either get you killed sooner or later. Having those emotions was a death sentence. 

Michael’s family was bred for pure emotions on the line of craving to kill, hunting, and no “good” emotions other than the thrill of killing. To kill a merperson was to rip out one of their hearts. If not, they would heal slowly. 

Their homes were caves dug from rocks, and they hunted alone for their own food. Until a Variant was age 5, the parents had to feed them. 

The King was the oldest and strongest who had no ounce of any “good” emotion. He would even kill Elites for fun. Whenever he got a challenger for the throne, he would smile wickedly and always win. 

No one knew his age. He had scars everywhere along his body. Michael only felt fear in the King’s presence. 

Safe to say, his life was not easy or kind. His parents would hurt him any chance they got to, and he had to hunt his own food the moment he turned 5. It took a while of staving nights before he truly learned proper ways to kill prey. 

When he turned 8, he was admitted to the Ring. 

No mercy was shown here. He and his opponent would fight until the other was dead. Giving up meant an easy win and the loss of a weakling. 

Michael had shown no mercy and easily killed the boy, who begged and begged to stop. Michael only did when he plucked one of their two hearts out and squeezed it. 

He was bred for this. This was natural to him, even without training. This was how he lived, and he liked it. 

Every day he woke up in his parents home, leaving to swim hours away to hunt, kill, and eat something before swimming back and getting stronger. If he stopped getting stronger, he would get weaker. 

His parents loved to beat him for anything. He swam for a fraction of the second too slow? Beat to a bloody pulp. He made a slight mistake? Beat. Embarrassed them by accident? Beat. 

Michael hated them. He used this hatred to fuel himself to constantly get stronger every chance he could. The next Ring tournament he would be forced to partake it would be when he turned 20, which is when the Combines fought one another in multiple rounds to become an Elite rank, which was highly sought after. 

Higher ranks could not challenge lower ones, but lower ones could challenge higher ones. If a Variant challenged an Elite and won, they would become an Elite. This was rare, though. 

Most merpeople had dull colors and tails very similar to that of a shark. Their top part were mostly dull blues, greys, greens, or browns that could have patterns. Either the other side of the tail followed the top, or had a white bottom like a Great White Shark. 

Michael had an all grey tail with multiple sharp fins to help him swim and turn. It was not possible to break them like bones, but it was possible to have a snapped tail. The moment a tail was snapped was the moment they died. Unable to swim, they were sitting prey. 

Those who killed that with a broken tail would not gain their title, otherwise they would plan ways to have their kind start ‘accidentally’ breaking tails. 

Every day that passed, he hated his family more and more. His elder sister typically ignored him and was very strong herself, but would occasionally beat him for even looking in her direction. He hated her the most. Women of his kind focused on beauty and strength to gain rankings. She was always in bed with an Elite. 

Michael wanted to be the one to pull both her hearts out and feed it to the guppies. He vowed he would, but only after the next Ring tournament. He needed to prove to himself he was getting stronger. 

The day FINALLY came, and Michael was instantly put in the Ring. He stared at his opponent. They were popular among his kind for being ruthless and fighting anyone he could, already having a few large scars and a smug attitude. 

Michael just stared at him, unfeeling. The signal was given and the other shot at him fast. Too slow, though. Michael ducked and scratched his stomach and tail as the other darted above him, where he was just previously. He grabbed the ending of his tail and swung the other into the Ring wall. 

This would not stun him long, so he used this time to charge forward and grab his throat, blocking the gills on his neck and choking him. The smaller shark made a strangled noise and slammed his tail into Michael hard, but it hardly fazed him. 

So, this was one of the strongest? He went limp in his hold so soon, not even getting a hit on Michael except the tail smack. The crowd was absolutely stunned and going wild. Michael held him down and cut him open, pulling out one of the hearts and throwing it into the crowd. 

He found they loved when merpeople did that. Michael did not want enemies. Displeasing the kingdom was to get a target on your back. 

He itched to have a better fight than this weakling. He had just started. They quickly put in another, who had turned 20 two days ago and charged at him, but knowing how Michael deflected the last one, he knew what to expect. 

Except, Michael was not transparent. He reached out and stopped the merman charging at him with his hands head on, only being pushed back slightly. The other quickly slashed at him with their claws, getting a few nicks in. 

A good thing about being bred for this was he rarely felt pain and healed fast. Abnormally fast. 

In a few minutes those pathetic claw marks would be gone. Bigger ones took only a few days, and near death wounds could take a month. This was still extremely fast. It was also one of the reasons his parents beat him so much and so ruthlessly. 

Upon thinking of his parents, anger boiled inside. This one was stronger than the last, so he would be on guard. 

He threw the other to the ground, but they used that momentum to dart away for the time being, swimming back a few feet. He wanted Michael to chase him. 

He accepted this and swam after him with a flick of his tail, punching the man square in the chest as his hands attempted to block the punch. They hardly deflected Michael and the smaller slammed into the wall behind him. 

After that, it was a quick match. Michael squished this heart and swam out of the Ring. Only 2 fights were allowed a week per merperson. 

He glanced down at his recent wounds, which were already healed. Michael swam to his cave. By now, he had his own, but his parents always barged in any time they wanted to. It was frowned upon to beat your parents out side of the Ring, though. 

Michael had goals in his life. To win in the Elite Tournament, and to kill his family. That was it. He would not die until both things were complete. 

He constantly pushed himself. Every day he worked harder and harder to become stronger. At some points, he would find a Whale and try fighting it. They always won, but he was slowly starting to make progress on actually being able to take one down. 

While he was bred to be aggressive, he understood not all things were strong. Michael had found seaslugs. The first few he killed without a thought, but after that he never did. He liked holding them and feeling them slowly crawl on him. They didn’t try to hurt him. Plus, he found them slightly cute. 

Fighting Jellyfish was always stupid. There was no point in killing them and no matter what, they would get stung. Michael ignored his parents advice and fought them anyways for years. He would grab their tentacles and bear the pain. 

Now, at 20, he hardly felt the sting from even the Boxer Jellyfish. It helped him almost never feel pain, or anything at all. 

After a week, he was allowed to fight 2 more again. However, it was a 2 v 1. How strange. This almost never happened in tournaments. Michael was intrigued, to say the very least. 

They went on either side of him. One elbowed his face, while the other stabbed his tail with their claws. Michael swung his body around, slapping the one who stabbed him with his tail, and grabbing the others arm, snapping it instantly. He loved the pained noise from the other. 

Broken limbs were not painful. They were weak. His parents had broken his arms so many times it was funny. 

Michael used his teeth this time and bit down on the tail aimed at his face, taking a large chunk out and spitting it away quickly. He saw this as practice, or easy training. Michael could only hope Elites were more fun as he ripped out their hearts, tossing them into the crowd with a bored, always unwavering expression. 

He was not allowed to fight anymore. Each player had to fight 4 opponents to gain the Elite role. 

Now that he was finally an Elite, he could complete his goals. 

His sister was first. The very next day he challenged her. She was smug, laughing at him. 

“You think you can beat me just because you’re an Elite now!? Hahaha.. It will be fun seeing you suffer, little bro!”

Michael just glared at her as they went to the Ring. He knew she would not be easy, definitely harder than the last ones he fought. 

She charged at him, but right before she reached him, she whipped behind him and smacked his back hard, sending him forward a bit. He pushed against the floor and slammed right back into her. She scratched near his face and gills, going for the weak points. He grabbed her wrist and twisted, but she allowed her body to follow and her tail smacked him in the face. 

He was pissed now. She was laughing. “I may kill you quickly if you keep this up~!” She teased. Michael hated her so much. He swam at her and with his forearm, pushed her against the Ring wall and stabbed her with his other hand in the stomach. 

Before she could react, he grabbed her guts and yanked them hard, making her scream and cough out blood. She scratched his side gills hard, breaking the sensitive skin. He felt nothing. 

There was a major difference between them. She was not beat every day since she was born. She didn’t fight every day to get stronger. She didn’t endure pain day in and day out. 

He smiled. Michael smiled wickedly down at her and stabbed her eyes so it was the last thing she saw. She had pure fear in her eyes. He never felt so happy. Was this happiness? Her screams made him feel alive. 

Michael tortured her for another half hour before yanking out both of her hearts. 

He left her body there and swam into the open ocean and tossed them onto the ground to feed them to the low life.

Michael swam back home, glancing at himself. She had left a few deep wounds, but nothing anywhere near major. 

Last was his parents. This would be harder, but Michael had wanted to do this for years. They had watched all his fights. They knew how he fought. Michael never had an interest in watching other Ring fights, so he wouldn’t know any “tricks” or things others used. 

He would use this to his advantage. They would expect Michael to use everything he already used before and knew, and would be smug since he never watched other matches. Plus, he would be taking on both at once. 

Michael would challenge them a year later, after training more and fighting multiple others. When just fighting, killing was not allowed. It was to brawl to learn and get better. Killing was for real tournaments. 

He was prepared. His parents were sly and smug and expected to win with a few wounds. They were already judging him harshly as they glared at him inside the ring. 

“Michael you should know better!” They started. “You can never win against one of us, let alone both!”

He couldn’t back down even if he wanted to. To do that was to be coward, and cowards died. The signal went off, and Michael charged at them. This was something he never had done before. 

It caught them off guard and he slammed his father into the ground hard, whipping around and slapping his mother with his tail. She grabbed it and pulled him off, slamming Michael into a wall. He pushed off of it and punched her face when his dad got up and uppercutted him. 

He let the anger from years of pain, suffering, and rage build up inside. They were the cause of all of his suffering. They needed to die. 

Michael grabbed his mother’s neck, sinking his claws into her gills and yanking as hard as he could, ripping half of her neck out. She let out a gargled scream. He saw a glint of something in the corner of his eye and realized his father brought a knife. 

Weapons were not allowed, as they wanted the most fair fight possible. Either he pulled strings, or snuck it in. 

He felt a dull pain from his eye as his father slashed his face. Michael grabbed his wrist, snapping it with minimal effort, and grabbing the knife. 

He didn’t need this. He wanted it to be his own hands. Michael chucked it into the crowd that was forming and turned back towards his father, who looked fearful. He drank in that look and stabbed his chest, grabbing the heart suddenly and squeezing. He didn’t want him to die just yet, though. 

His father dropped like a sea slug and curled into a ball. His mother healed enough to begin fighting again, and upon seeing her husband on the ground, was filled with anger and blindly charged at him. 

He grabbed her face with both hands and squeezed hard, feeling bone crack under his hands. 

The fight was over after that. Michael had to be stopped because he was taking so long to kill them. 

And Michael felt glad. He was free from them and their constant pain. He was also noted as one of the strongest merpeople his kind had ever had. 

This put him in a rare position as the King saw him as a major threat. So major, that he had a target on him. He was fighting every day from merpeople sent to brawl him. It only made him stronger. 

Michael knew the King would either kill him outside if the Ring, or inside. He could not beat him. He was going to die soon because of his ability, and could hardly find it in himself why he cared. 

He grew up on a survival basis. Do anything to survive. In his case, that meant to flee. It was cowardly and weak, but he was taught to do anything and everything to survive. For the King, that was to kill him. For Michael, it was to flee. 

Michael packed up his few items which were his favorite sea slug, knife, and a gemstone, and left without a trace. He couldn’t care less if his name was tarnished or stories passed down of the strongest merman vanishing. 

It was just about survival. He swam as far away as he could from that kingdom and learned many things. The surface had things called “humans” and “boats” almost always on it. These were dangerous, especially in numbers. He learned this by taking one on the first chance he got and actually nearly dying. While the Human was weak, he used weapons to severely harm him. It took 2 months to fully heal from that. 

He made sure to avoid them if they could. He also learned that he could loose his tail and become one of those weak things if he wanted to. At first, he didn’t understand why, until he noticed that humans always stared at him and used a square thing to point at him. He always killed them and broke the square thing. 

They were curious things. Michael had found there were others of his kind around, not just in one kingdom. Some were beautiful, others resembled different fish from tropical, to shrimp tail and legs, to even jellyfish. He also learned that he should avoid humans from them. If they saw him, he had to flee. If he was in a situation where he had to face them, become one of them for a bit. That’s why he was able to have legs. 

Michael had only done it a few times, mainly out of boredom and curiosity. It hid his gills and sharp claws and teeth along with his tail, replacing it with weird stick legs. 

He noted that the surface world had animals he could hunt too. They were much more fun than the prey below the waves. After he learned this, he hunted above land a lot. 

Years had passed of him doing this, when he was chasing a seal. The tricky thing thought he would give up if it hid by a human boat. Stupid thing. He didn’t care. He darted towards it, and it was hiding under the boat now. 

The next thing he knew he felt searing pain in his tail, which surprised him. Somehow, only humans could give him pain. He swam away and looked at the damage. A spear was through the middle of his tail, lodged in perfectly through and stuck inside. 

He felt twinges of worry for the first time in years as he tried to yank it out the way it shot, then the way it came from. It wasn’t budging and the pain was increasing. He swam to a nearby island and sat on it, debating if he should loose the tail. Would it drop out? Human bodies were weak. If he transformed with the spear in his leg still, his pain would increase and he wouldn’t be able to revert back. 

Transforming took energy, but holding the form did not. Michael was at a loss of what to do when he heard a boat pull up to the island he chose to rest on. 

Great. Exactly what he needed. A human. There was a possibility it would help, but would it? Would it just grab that square and use it against him? Michael didn’t know what they did, but assumed it was an “instant kill” device. 

Then it spoke. “Uh, hello.” The man said, unsure of the situation. He just stared at the human, ready to kill it if it even tried anything stupid. He was not in the mood. 

“Are you stuck?” The spear was. Michael studied him. He seemed.. different than the humans that hurt him before. Well, he hadn’t caused pain yet. So, that was new. The man hopped off the boat and walked towards him before stopping a few feet away, seeming to finally notice the tail. Would it pull a stupid trick now? He was ready for it. 

The human seemed distressed and confused suddenly, as if trying to piece things together. He saw this look a lot when he was first seen. 

This was too much of a hassle. He scooted forward to leave when it spoke again. 

“W.. wait! Let me get that out.” Michael stopped in his tracks. It would help him? He doubted that. It probably wanted to hurt him, but he had nothing to loose. 

It climbed back into the boat and grabbed huge things that resembled a crab claw to Michael. He had never seen it before, so he studied the man. It seemed dull, unable to stab. It hopped back out and slowly made its way towards him, clearly scared. Good. No stupid stuff. 

“Uh, these should be able to cut the spear..” The human said, only looking at the spear. Then it did something amusing. It sat down with the crab-claw tool in its lap and waited. 

They locked eyes. Michael continued to stare before giving in. Really, he had nothing to loose here. The human really seemed like it wanted to help. He brought his tail on land and felt.. vulnerable. Michael looked to the boat to see it was empty. It was just this man then. And no square thing. 

The human scooted closer, but still at a distance. Then it opened and closed them and Michael understood. It was going to snap the spear in half to get it out. 

So, humans were decently smart? Or only a few, like this one. It wasn’t even looking at him. The shock and surprise was long gone and it’s attention was on the spear. 

He took this time to stare at the human, never being this close without killing. They were very similar to merpeople, just weaker and stupider. And smaller. Honestly, this human was as small as a 7 year old Variant. 

Michael watched, almost amused as it struggled to snap the spear in half. To his slight surprise, it managed to actually do it. He took the ends out of his wound and dropped them on the ground. 

Without giving the human time to attack him, he attacked first. He pushed up off of the ground and wrapped his hands around the human’s throat. It was so small and weak. 

It choked out and fought against him, which he could hardly feel. It’s attacks grew more desperate, before quickly getting weaker. Then, he let it go. 

It was the first time Michael didn’t kill something he wanted to. But, it did save him. So he would spare its life. He pulled himself towards the edge and swam into the depths, but stayed nearby to watch. 

It took a very long time for the human to crawl back into the boat with the items. It looked like it was about to black out, but seemed satisfied it helped him. 

That’s what got his interest the most. How it genuinely wanted to help, and just left without trying to attack him. It made him curious about humans for the first time, and made him want to meet this human again. 

Michael followed the boat. It was slightly faster than him, but he kept up effortlessly. It stopped at a port and he saw the small human get out and walk into a weird shaped thing and leave. 

He had no goals since his parents died, but now he did. Find that human. 

Michael didn’t know why he wanted to, but it gave him a purpose in life again. He spent the next couple of hours studying human life by the docks, and learned they also had names and lives, smart enough to communicate. Michael transformed and stole the first pair of clothes he found. 

Humans always wore clothes. He actually liked the soft, dry feeling on him. What he was wearing was a dull blue big overall outfit. He walked into the surface world, observing his surroundings. While he hunted a lot on land, it was never in human populated areas. 

He missed his tail. 

Unlike the ocean, humans hardly spared him a glance or acknowledgement he existed, where as in the ocean, everything would see him and flee or try to attack him. 

He did the same, ignoring them, but studying what they did and their words. Michael learned quickly about those squares. Basically every human had one, and it held information inside. 

Michael stole one from a random person, accidentally breaking their arm in the process. Even if he was in a weaker body, humans were like fish. So easy to catch and break. 

He looked through this humans “phone” and gained his information there. Their language and speech was exactly like theirs, so he used “google” to find out things he didn’t know. 

Google:

Fast moving shape

Results:

Clouds, balls, and the thing he saw earlier, a Car. 

Google:

Car

Results:

All the models, years, colors, and types. 

Michael sighed, unsure if he would ever find his human. He was lucky he remembered the color and rough shape, because these had a lot of different shapes. 

Once he found the specific car and color, Michael went looking. His human probably lived nearby. As he walked around, he noticed caves called ‘buildings’ with lights and words and people inside. He saw them interchanging green rectangles for things they wanted. 

Michael stared, realizing humans had a similar system to their own currency of gems. 

He stole those green things from them as well. If he knew anything about merpeople, it was that they loved gems. If humans were similar, they would love money. 

All through the day, Michael learned more and more. Cards with invisible money, how big the oceans and land were, animals, weather, everything. It took a while to accept it, but humans were smarter than merpeople. In a tiny rectangle he could know anything he wanted to, and every human had one!

He searched himself. 

Google: 

Merpeople

Results:

Myth!! Here’s images of possible real live merpeople! What if they exist?

So, humans didn’t know they existed? Oh. That was why. They were trying to take a photo of him. 

He also noted how many more senses humans had. Or, more delicate ones. He smelled better, and more things. He could see better in daylight but hardly anything at night. His hearing was worse, but his taste grew. Raw fish tasted pretty bad in his human form. 

Michael looked up many things. He learned humans were at the top of the food chain and were everywhere on the surface, and even in the sky. They had many Kings and the Elites were only the rich and popular. 

He was genuinely surprised to see his Human’s face under the “Elite” class, as he learned fishing was a common-folk thing to do. 

This was perfect though, as he could learn about it. He had found his human through an image and read his name. Jake Park. So... simple. The Park family was extravagant to say the least. He could see where Jake lived, and even had articles about him. 

Seemed common-folk loved to stalk anything Elites do. 

Michael realized something. Humans didn’t kill the weak. Was this how his people would be, if they didn’t kill the weak? The weaklings would just trudge behind stronger and stalk them like this, following their every move?

He hated the thought of weak merpeople watching his every move. 

Most articles about his human were.. not nice, but it got him the information he needed. Jake frequented a specific building multiple times a week for “work” which was how humans gained their currency. 

He had the perfect idea to meet Jake. His work sold food for the currency, so he would buy it.

Michael used the invisible money slip he found about the previous night and ordered food that way, at a place called PizzaWhat. Upon googling it, he learned what Pizza was. 

Humans were weird. 

Michael walked into the building at night (as he despised the sun) and looked around. Two other humans looked at him in fear and hid. His human dropped the food, though, and only had shock on his face. 

“Wh-“ The human started, unable to grasp words. 

Michael stared down at him, unmoving. His human, Jake, was looking at him in disbelief again, unable to process the fact he was really there. 

This was annoying now. 

“A..are you Michael-“ Jake said tightly, glancing at a paper that he assumed had his name on it. Michael gave him a slight nod, and he picked up the pizza box and set it on the counter. “Uh.. here...” Jake moved away. 

He could see the bruise he left behind on the human. It looked bad, and he felt twinges of guilt bubble up. Jake was still staring at him. “Are you.. uhm, the.. did I help you recently?” 

Michael nodded again and looked towards the back, to see two heads hide again. 

“How the fuck is this even possible.” The human whispered, running a hand through his hair. “And at CLOSING TIME??” Jake glared at him. 

Someone glared at him. Michael clenched his fist. Anyone who glared at him was about to attack him. He prepared for a fight. 

“You had all day, but chose minutes before closing time to come in here?” Jake seemed more annoyed than in a fighting mode. He backed down a bit. This human sure was something. 

Another human walked out, shaking and sweating and hid behind Jake. “C-can you l-leave?” It stuttered out. 

Jake looked at the human who emerged, and back to Michael. “Are you going to?”

He had spent almost two days looking for Jake non stop. Michael wanted to learn more about the surface world. Specifically, Jake. 

No being before had ever got his curiosity, until Jake. 

The human just sighed and rubbed his face. “Dwight, count the regs down. He isn’t leaving.” Dwight was nervous and swallowed. “W-we can’t until a-all cus-“

“Does it look like we can force him?”

“T-the cops?” The scared human whispered. 

Jake knew his power. Whatever ‘the cops’ were, he could take it. “I think I would rather a whole squad of cops alive.”

This did nothing to ease the terrified human’s mind. He heard noises from the back and glanced there to see a younger human doing things. 

His human ignored his existence, counting the money in the registers and closing up the building. He moved out of the way when they wanted to leave, though. 

Jake held the door open for him. “You’re going to get locked inside if you stay.”

So, he walked out and followed Jake. ‘Dwight’ and the younger human kept staring at him, but his human seemed relaxed and unfazed at the situation. 

Michael liked him more and more. 

They walked to a different car than he had seen Jake use earlier, and the three were quickly talking. His human seemed to try to explain things, and the others seemed weary. 

“Ok, listen, I know I’m about to sound like I’m on drugs, but that’s a merman, and very powerful.” 

The younger, who looked tired, did not believe him. Dwight did, though, and was in awe staring at him and stuttering. 

“So you know that shark David shot- yeah that one. It was him. I went out and cut the spear. He- I think his name is Michael- choked me nearly to death and left. Now he’s here.” Jake explained to the younger very quickly. 

“He can’t come with us though!”

“He knows where we work. Dwight, if he wanted to he would kill us in a heart beat! I don’t know what he wants but it’s best not to piss him off.” 

Dwight was shaking. “Who will sit in the back with him?”

Jake glanced at Michael, who was just staring at them from a few feet away. “I will. But you have to calm down enough to drive, Dwight.”

Jake turned to Michael. “Do you know what this is?” He motioned to the car. 

Did he take him as stupid? Well, he did not know what it was a day ago. Michael nodded and got into the back seat, nearly taking up all of the space. 

Dwight visibly died inside when his old, broken down car rocked back and fourth from the added weight. 

They were seriously doing this. 

Jake got in on the other side and put a rope thing around him. He noticed the other two do it as well, before looking for his own. Michael noticed Jake staring and looked at him. He was motioning to behind his left shoulder, and glanced there to see a strange metal thing. 

He grabbed it, and the rope appeared. Michael put it over him and stared, gears turning as he figured out how to buckle. 

Once he was, the car suddenly moved. Jake had pulled out his phone and was messaging someone. He stared at the screen. 

(10:14) Jake:

We are bringing on a new friend. His name is Michael. 

(10:15) Ass King:

Bruh!! Really???

(10:15) Jake:

Dont even think about fighting him. I did and got my ass beat badly. 

Jake knew admitting he was defeated in a fight would get David to realize this guy was no joke and to not piss him off. 

(10:16) Ass King:

Fine fine. He will pay for hurting u tho!

Michael saw Jake roll his eyes and put the phone away before looking out of the window. 

The other two were staring at him. The one driving glanced any time he could, while the tired one seemed nervous. 

Killing was not a common human thing. He understood this. He also knew humans could easily kill him. It was in his best interest to not kill, so he would not be killed. 

So, he had no intention of hurting these three. Michael had no idea where he was going, how far away it was from the sea, hardly knew anything about the surface world, and was tired. 

Human bodies were so weak, he thought as he closed his eyes, leaning against a window, and falling asleep. 


	4. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smash Bros

Jake glanced at the merman beside him in the car, whom was asleep now. He looked down at his legs for the wound but the overalls covered up his entire body. The smaller man sighed, running a hand through his hair and looking at Dwight. 

His friend was constantly glancing at Michael, terrified. “Jake I can not believe you dragged us into this!”

Jake got angry. It wasn’t his fault. “If he found me that means he is magic or something, and how the fuck was I supposed to know if he would kill you guys or not?” Michael did give off murderous vibes, but now that he was asleep he gave off nothing. 

Plus, he was worried the merman would kill him right on the spot in PizzaWhat! in full view of his friends. That would be the worst way to die, in his opinion. 

Jake had no clue what the merman wanted. He didn’t know what all the person knew either. It did understand him, and even placed a damn order to where he worked. 

So it knew of human life?

Oh shit. How many merpeople were on land? (1). Jake looked at the huge sleeping man and rested his head on his window. If Michael had searched him out to kill him, he already would have, and not be asleep beside him. What did he want? Money?

Jake sighed inwardly at the thought. He was friends with these 3 because they enjoyed him for who he was, and not for money. Yes, he paid for things a lot, but Jake didn’t mind because they did it to have fun. Like snacks, games, going places, etc. They never asked and offered to pay. 

He knew he put them al in a bad spot, but if he had denied Michael, he would have probably killed them all. Jake knew how to read people. His father made him go to special classes to learn that, but he could not read Michael at all. 

Dwight snapped him out of his thoughts. “Do I drive home? Should we kick him out??”

“If we kick him out he will kick our asses sooner or later.” Jake rubbed his face and groaned. “Alright. Alright. Go to your apartment. We are still having game night.”

Dwight wanted to die. “With HIM??” He whispered harshly. “Yes, with him! If he gets angry he could snap our necks.”

“I’m gonna call the cops, Jake.. I don’t want this stress. If he can k-kill me at any time-“ Jake pulled his own hair. Goddamnit what was he supposed to do in this situation?

“My car is still at your place, either way. We... we could go to my..” Jake trailed off, growing quiet. They both knew why. Last time Jake had “peasant” friends over, he was not allowed to hang out with them for a month and a half until he pleased his father enough. Jake hated those two months. 

‘Even if father is a bitch and hates me.. he lets me have an allowance. I don’t know how much I have in there; last I checked it was maybe 7 million?’ What could he do with money in this situation? Pay the merman to leave? Did it even want money?

Think, Jake, think! He could pay someone to kill Michael. No.. He didn’t want Michael to die. Pay someone to kidnap him and take him far away? No, he would find his way back eventually. 

His only option was to befriend the thing so no one he cared about would die. But Dwight didn’t want him in the apartment, and Quentin’s parents were.. not the best. 

David..? No. He would never, especially for a stranger he hadn’t met yet. Somewhere new then. Out of the way. 

Dwight pulled into the lot, sweating bullets. “Jake..”

“One night. Just give him one night.” He looked at Dwight. “I have an idea.” The other two got out of the car. Jake opened his door and unbuckled before pushing Michael gently with his hand and darting outside before the man would grab him. 

It terrified all 3 when the man had nearly grabbed Jake, despite being asleep milliseconds ago. 

Jake swallowed his fear and crossed his arms. “We have rules.” Michael stared at him, seeming to understand before getting out of the car and shutting the door carefully. 

Michael stood in front of the group, but a few feet away. He knew he could easily scare them. They were like curious minnows to Michael. 

Jake still had his arms crossed and was standing firm, meaning he meant business. “No hurting anyone for any reason. I don’t know if you know this, but humans don’t attack one another unless threatened.” 

He was waiting for an answer, so Michael nodded. 

In all honesty, it was scary having a very tall, very muscular man that was actually a mythical creature (‘well, not mythical anymore, since they exist’ Jake told himself) able to kill them at any time standing in front of him accepting rules Jake laid out. 

Then Jake shrugged and dropped his arms. “Thats about all the rules I have.” And his human dropped his arms and turned around to walk inside, Dwight and the younger following very close behind. They were talking, but Michael couldn’t hear them. 

“Are you serious???? That’s the ONLY rule?? Was that your plan?” Dwight whispered to Jake. 

“What? No. That’s the first part of my idea. Second is to use my old cabin so he can live in it.”

Before Jake met Dwight, Quentin, and David, he bought and frequented a cabin in the wood about 2 hours away from here. Jake would plan visits there with his friends, and they would stay from a week to a month sometimes. 

Both of his friends stared at him like he was crazy. “He isn’t going to accept that!” “Think of a better idea.” Jake looked behind him to see Michael trailing behind, staring at him with unfeeling eyes. He shivered and turned back towards Dwight. “You two take the elevator. We are not getting in a cramped space with him.”

Quentin did not like this idea. “But Jake- What about you?” Jake just pushed him into the elevator. “I’ll be fine.” He gave them a slight smile as the doors closed. Jake turned to Michael. “Elevator is kind of small, so I’ll guide you up the stairs.” 

Michael followed behind Jake quietly, so quiet in fact, Jake had to strain to hear him breathing or his footsteps. He made sure to stay 5 feet ahead, but it was hard with tiny legs and Michael would slowly get closer until Jake would dart ahead to a safe distance away. 

“Oh, uh,” the man started in the quiet stairwell. “I don’t know if you wanted to keep your identity a secret, but me Dwight and Quentin know, except David.” Jake stopped, making Michael stop a few stairs behind him. 

“David is an asshole and will try to fight you or annoy you a lot, so here is Rule 2: Dont kill David. You’re allowed to fight him though, just don’t critically wound him.”

Michael gave Jake a nod and stared at him as he opened a door to another floor and held it open for Michael. He walked through and followed Jake to another door and knocked. 

Dwight answered and his eyes instantly locked with Michael’s. “W-was everything o-ok?” The scrawny man asked Jake, moving out of the way so they could enter. 

Well, for Jake. Jake seemed to have forgotten Michael existed because he was sitting on the ground in the door way petting strange fluffy things. 

Once those things noticed him, they darted off, hissing loudly. Michael felt a pang of.. something. They loved Jake but not him. 

Was this Jake’s home? Looking around, he noticed that Jake did come here a lot, but it was not. From the images online he saw earlier this place was a sand grain compared to the castle he remembered. 

Then why did Jake come here?

Jake, Dwight, and what he assumed was ‘Quentin’ were talking on the couch quietly, the other two constantly glancing at Michael. He found himself sitting in a corner, farthest away from them and watching. 

“Look, he is just sitting there. Ignore him.” Quentin finally agreed, but Dwight was tense. He yelped when someone knocked at the door. Jake got the Tv and game started up as Quentin answered the door. 

“Yooo! Quenny-boi!” David grabbed Quentin’s head and gave him a noogie, messing up his already messy hair. 

He took off his beanie and fixed his hair, putting it back on. “Hey. We are getting it started.” Quentin motioned to the video game Jake was setting up. “Smash Bro’s! Hell yeah!!”

David jumped onto the couch and finally noticed the man sitting in the corner. He actually flinched. “Oh damn. Is that the dude?” He turned to Jake, who gave a small, bored nod. He handed them the controllers and they all got settled and chose their characters. Dwight was sitting farthest away from Michael, then Quentin, then David, and Jake. 

Michael was staring at Jake. 

Dwight chose Snake, making David groan. “Dude!” David chose King K. Rool and snickered. “I’m beat your asses!”

Quentin chose Ridley, and Jake chose Kirby. Each picked their skin and Jake chose Random. The game started and Jake instantly kicked David’s crocodile ass as Dwight and Quentin battled one another. 

They all focused solely on the game for a long time, but Jake spared glances towards Michael, who was either staring at him or the screen. 

Jake targeted David every round just to rile him up. David got pissed and changed into Lucario. He finally started to have a chance against Jake, but Dwight and him switched places. 

Now Dwight was kicking David’s ass and Jake was fighting Quentin, who was arguably better than David. Jake did purposefully let Quentin win against him so his self esteem had a boost, and also to piss David off more. 

Quentin, David, and Dwight were now smacking one another on screen. David lost again. He threw the remote down and stormed off, pissed. Jake picked up the controller and without giving it much thought, tossed it to Michael. Michael caught it and gave a slight surprised look before turning to Jake. 

He could finally read something from the man, and he was asking if Jake was sure. “Yeah. Just push the buttons and figure out what does what. You’re the blue fox thing.” He pointed on screen. 

For the time being, no one attacked him as Michael learned the buttons to move, attack, etc. he joined the fight against Jake and Quentin when he was ready, and instantly got his own ass kicked. 

Dwight sweat bullets. Would he snap if he lost???

“Dwight, jesus! Just have fun.” Jake noticed how scared his friend was. “David’s fine. Michael’s playing a game. David’s the only human on Earth who rages like this.” It was a lie but it was still funny and made Quentin chuckle. 

Michael chose his own character. To their surprise he chose Samus. Jake told him how to change skins, but Michael kept it as the default. 

The Random map was chosen, and Michael got into it quickly. Jake went up against him, having spawned the closest, and lost. Michael beat Jake easily. 

“Alright I’m not going easy anymore on you.” Michael lost to Quentin and Dwight, and Dwight won that round. 

David came back and sat beside Jake again with food now. He was calm again and commented on everything anyone did. 

Michael was fighting against Dwight while Jake and Quentin fought one another. Jake pushed Quentin off the edge and darted to the others with his pink puff ball character and beat them both. 

David hollered like he was watching a rugby match. He pumped each person up and tried to give them tips (which wasn’t good as he had played for the first time for like 5 minutes, but it was still nice!)

Jake hadn’t noticed but David had one arm around his shoulders and his other was shoveling food in his mouth. He was just focused on the game. Michael suddenly swooped in and won easily. Jake looked at him to see him staring at David, obviously annoyed. 

Jake shuffled off David’s arm, not because of Michael, but because he didn’t like it. “Do you want to play, David?”

“Nah it’s fun watching Quentin kick Dwight’s ass!”

The next round Dwight won. David was an asshole a lot, but he cared about them. He knew just the right words to say to push his friends to be better. In this instance, it got Dwight to get confident enough to fight and win. 

He enjoyed this a lot. They were even having fun with Michael, no longer worried he would kill them if he lost. Looking at Michael, he saw he was even having fun. Jake could tell because Michael was no longer staring at him and was focused on the Tv while being more relaxed. 

Yeah, this was nice. They could have a new addition to their group. 

The boys played until 2 am, Quentin was long asleep and David took his place. No one kept score, but Jake assumed he won. David argued, saying that he did. 

“What? No! You took Quentins place. If you won, technically he did all the work!”

David growled. “No. Well, count only mine then!”

“If I do that then you clearly lost by a long shot.” Jake retorted. 

“Guys, p-please!” Dwight entered the argument, trying to calm them down. Jake had to admit, he was tired. He walked into a closet and pulled out blankets and pillows. David picked Quentin up as they moved the coffee table, turning the couch into a make shift bed. Jake put the pillows and blankets on it. 

They were prepared for 4 people, not 5. David and Quentin would typically share a bed, and Dwight and him shared Dwight’s bed, sometimes Jake switching out with the teen. 

But Michael didn’t have a place to sleep. He was massive, too, bigger than David, plus sharing with him was a big no, as all of them were still nervous around him and hardly knew him. 

Jake picked a spot with carpet and laid a blanket there with the last of the pillows and turned to Michael. “I hope you don’t mind sleeping on the floor. We never thought someone else would be joining our group.”

Michael, of course, did not react but seemed thankful in a sense. He laid down on the floor and rested his head on the pillow. Jake went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth before flopping on the bed beside an already sleeping Dwight. 

They had done this so many times he lost count. Back to back, Jake fell asleep facing the door way. 

Whizz the white cat stared at Michael from the dark. While human eyes sucked in the night, he could still see slightly in the dark. 

They stared one another down before it slowly went up to him. Michael learned these things had names and they were kept as pets, much like his sea slugs. It curled up beside his chest and made a strange noise. Michael didn’t move and closed his eyes, feeling the warmth from the tiny fluff ball. 

He opened them when he heard a noise. Michael instantly felt the waves of sleep hit him. He had fallen asleep, and didn’t know the time. 

He heard a shower running, and someone leaving soon after and walking into the kitchen. Whizz got up and ran towards the noises, meowing happily. 

“Shh.” He heard Jake whisper. The cat went quiet. Jake had woken up and taken a shower, always an early riser no matter what time he falls asleep. He made everyone coffee, and put waffles in the toaster for them to eat when they got up. 

Jake had his back to the door, but felt eyes on him. He turned around and looked up at Michael. No fear or annoyance was on his face, just a tired look. “Coffee?” He asked. 

Michael had no clue what it was but it smelled good, so he nodded. Jake didn’t know how Michael liked it, so he fixed it how he enjoyed it and held the cup out to Michael. 

The bigger man took it, holding the small cup in his hands. He watched as Jake drank his own slowly before dealing with the waffles and putting them on plates. 

Jake got the silverwear out along with butter and syrup before glancing at Michael. ‘He probably eat like, 4 right?’ Jake made everyone’s plate. He knew what they all liked. 

David had 3 pancakes with lots of butter. Quentin had 2 with lots of syrup and some butter. Dwight had 2 with some syrup and some butter. Jake had 2 with just butter and a dash of syrup. Michael... 4? With lots of butter and less syrup?

Jake made it like that for the man and slid him the plastic flimsy plate with the stack of 4 waffles on it with a fork. 

He began to eat his own as David grumbled and slid out of the couch bed, making it creak and groan. David hated mornings so much. He sat down and Jake gave him his plate and coffee, watching the man wordlessly eat the food. 

Dwight was next. He went to the bathroom first and cleaned up before sitting far away from Michael and eating his on food and drinking his coffee. “Thank you, Jake! This is wonderful.” Jake just shrugged as he went around the room, picking up the trash and tidying up. He liked doing it. 

Quentin was always the last to wake up, and typically they had to get him up. One time they didn’t and he woke up at 1 pm. That was a funny day. 

They let him sleep another 40 minutes before David shook the teen awake. Despite sleeping the longest, and probably the most, he still had bags under his eyes. The teen shuffled into the kitchen as Jake made him his cup of coffee and waffles. He hadn’t done it earlier, since by now they would be cold and stale. 

He gave Quentin his breakfast, the teen mumbling out a tired ‘thank you’ before slowly stuffing his face. 

Jake wished every morning was like this instead of his own of having to eat at 8:00 sharp, be proper, talk about money, and ugh. Michael had long finished his food, Jake having thrown the plastic plate away and dealing with the dishes. He just watched, curious. 

Dwight, Quentin, and David were slowly starting to converse among themselves. Jake just watched, almost never speaking. He was not a morning person, at all. He did notice Michael staring at him the entire time though, and gave him a tired look of ‘what?’

He just blinked. So Jake stare back. For the first time he looked at his features. One blue eye, one white eye with a scar down his face. Jake wondered if he could see out of it. He had short dirty blond hair and a slight stubble. 

Jake nearly snorted. Merpeople got beards. He rubbed his own chin, noticing his own growing in. Maybe he’d grow it out? Nah, his father would burn it off of his face if he did that. Jake cleaned the kitchen and put up the butter and syrup as David and Quentin got themselves ready. 

Dwight turned to Jake with a slight smile. “So, what’s the plan for today?”

Jake just hummed and rested his head on his palm, closing his eyes. “To not be bored.”

Michael looked at Dwight, who tensed up instantly as he did. He did enjoy last night. It was fun and.. unique, how they could become these creatures and fight. Humans were interesting. David came back and shook Jake. “Wake upppp! No time for sleeping!”

Jake gave him an annoyed look. “I wasn’t.” David just rolled his eyes. “I’ma take Queeny home so he can get dressed n’ stuff. Think of somethin’ to do today.” It was Monday. Tuesday was planned for another fishing trip. The “n’ stuff” for Quentin was school. 

Quentin shuffled out of the bathroom and waved good bye to his friends, and even Michael. “Bye Quentin! Have a good day at school!” Dwight said to him. Jake just nodded and gave him a thumbs up. Michael stared, trying to understand why Quentin waved to him as well. 

David playfully kissed Dwight’s cheek, then Jake’s before leaving. Dwight died on the spot and was a flustered mess. Jake scrubbed it off with water and a rag quickly. “Ugh, he left spit.” 

Now it was just him, Dwight, and Michael. Dwight was already getting nervous. Jake went into the small living room and fixed the couch, pushing it back into it’s normal form. 

He then flopped on it and stretched. Dwight shuffled over, not wanting to be alone with Michael. “What should we do today?”

Jake hummed and pulled out his phone and began to google something. “‘Supposed to be hot today.” So something inside, as Quentin and Dwight overheated quickly. 

“Skating?” Jake proposed to Dwight as one of the first options on a crappy article popped up. 

“Actually that sounds nice.” Dwight looked at Michael. “U-uh, what do you.. t-think? Do you wanna g-go skating?”

He had no idea what it was and nodded. 

Jake watched the conversation and was taken back years ago when they first met. Dwight always stuttered around him, careful to watch what he said. The man was always scared he would say the wrong thing and make Jake leave. 

Now that he realized it, Dwight did it to everyone he started to consider as a friend. David was the most recent example. 

Yeah, maybe they could be friends. A new friend in the group. Jake locked eyes with Michael. “Do you even know how to skate?”

Michael didn’t reply, which was all Jake needed. “Oh my god. Just don’t fall on anyone.” Dwight chuckled at that as Jake texted the group. 

(7:45) Jake:

Bob’s Bowling and Skating Ally at 3:00 sound good?

(7:46) Quentin Sleepy:

Yeah sure. 

(7:46) Ass King:

Ima rock your world skating so good

(7:47) Jake:

Whatever

Jake tossed his phone to the side and hummed. “Michael, do you have a phone?” The man almost instantly handed him one. Alrighty, then. He took it and searched his phone number in the phone and added it to the group. 

Michael was added to Group Conversation: Da Boiz (7:50). 

Jake handed him the phone back as Michael looked through the group messages. He realized not once had Michael communicated to them. Only with nods and looks, but 0 words. 

He wondered if it was a merman thing, or just because Michael was Michael. He was laying down on the couch, with Dwight sitting by his legs and Michael on the chair beside Jake’s head. 

The bigger man clenched his fist to stop himself. Jake’s hair looked so soft and fluffy, like the white cat from earlier. Now that he noticed it, the cats were hiding from him and always watching him, weary. 

Jake seemed to notice this. “They do that to everyone new.” He said without looking at Michael. 

“Except you! They were all over you the first time you came in.” Dwight interjected, huffing. He was jealous. 

Jake hummed and looked up at his friend. “Well, what do you want to do until 3:00?”

Dwight leaned against the couch, making Jake uncomfortable as his legs were squished. He pulled them out from under him and set them across Dwight’s lap before turning on the Tv. “Movies it is.” 

Jake looked to Michael, who was now looking at the Tv, seeming to agree to Movies. 

Jake turned one on he hadn’t watched before and relaxed. He was happy and relaxed, hanging out with Dwight and (what he assumed) a new friend. 

What a crazy life he had now. 


	5. Skating Rink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes skating

When it was 2:30, the credits rolled from their latest movie. They had watched the How To Train Your Dragon movie series, Nightmare on Elm Street, The Three Stooges, and lastly Five Feet Apart. 

Dwight was a romantic sap. Jake didn’t favor lovey-dovey movies, but he would watch anything. He also didn’t like watching movies until he forgot them, so he would not be watching those movies until they were gone from his memory. 

Michael seemed to really like every story. He never reacted, even during the scary scenes and intense ones. Jake had given the remote to Michael and he was the one who chose The Three Stooges. When Jake looked, he swore he almost saw happiness in his eyes from the 3 idiots on screen. 

The entire time the movies were playing, the cats were on him. Lovi was laying down on his shoulder and half of his face, licking his hair. Whizz was sitting on his lap, and Kuro at his legs while hiding his face in Dwight’s shirt. 

Alright. Time to get up. Jake pulled Lovi off of him gently and set him down where his head previously was. Whizz made an annoyed noise and stretched, getting off of him slowly. Kuro jumped up and walked across the back of the couch. 

To everyones surprise, Kuro jumped into Michael’s lap and laid down. Jake stared for a moment before standing up and stretching, popping his back as he did. 

He pulled out his phone and texted his mother. 

(2:34) Jake:

I’m going to go to the cabin for a bit. I’ll text you when I come back. Probably a week. 

He knew she wouldn’t reply for a while, so he went to the bathroom and fixed himself up a bit, patting his hair down where the cat had ‘fixed’. Jake went into Dwight’s room and slid on his jacket and scarf before he realized he had left Dwight alone with Michael. 

Totally not worried about his friend he walked briskly out of the room to see Dwight sitting close to Michael, talking about his cats. 

It made him feel happy for some reason. 

“I am just shocked he did that! Kuro is typically a leg nuzzler, not a cuddler.” Dwight explained to the bigger man. Jake noticed Whizz in his friends lap, petting her softly. Michael was staring at his hands and how they pet the cat, before mimicking and petting Kuro.

Jake realized why he was happy. Dwight had done something scary by himself and was standing up for it. Without being told or having backup. He coughed behind them. “We should go.” 

Dwight gave him a smile and nodded, getting up, grabbing his keys, and going to the door. He seemed to trust Michael a lot more. Maybe because of the cats. It made Jake trust Michael a bit more as well, but he was still cautious. 

Michael had picked up Kuro and set him back on the couch before following Jake out of the door. The smaller males glanced at one another, mentally asking if they would all take the elevator. 

Dwight guided the two to the elevator and pushed the button. Michael, never having seen one or used one before, watched in curiosity. He looked to Jake, typically learning from what he did, but the man was just leaning against a wall and waiting. 

The metal doors opened and Jake pushed off the wall and got inside first, Dwight next. Michael stared confused before stepping inside. Jake pressed a button and the doors closed. 

It was silent. The tiny room suddenly shifted and moved downward. Michael looked at Jake again for answers, but he was leaning against the wall again with his eyes closed. Dwight seemed nervous again. 

It stopped and the doors opened. Michael got out first and followed the other two to another car. He recognized it from memory. This was Jake’s car, and of course it was small too. 

Dwight got in the passenger seat, and Michael got in the back. He figured out the seatbelt again, not understanding why humans used these, but didn’t question it. 

He stared at Jake through the mirror the entire time. The man never reacted, glancing at him only when he used the mirror to see behind him. Michael was not exactly used to anything in the human world. Typically, those who looked at him wanted to fight him. He had to constantly suppress the urges to fight and kill, knowing these creatures lived differently than he did. 

Also, Jake’s bruise still looked like it hadn’t healed at all. How long did it take for humans to heal simple things? For him, a bruise would last a few minutes. A bruise like that, maybe 2 hours. He thought back to the rules Jake made him go by as they pulled into the lot. 

Jake parked his car and got out, looking at the colorful building. Michael stood behind him and stared as well. Flashing lights and music came through the skating rink. 

Jake flinched when he noticed Michael was right behind him and walked off quickly beside Dwight. He had clearly unnerved the man by doing that. Jake was no sea slug. It was like he was trying to befriend a minnow that wasn’t scared of standing up to him. 

As they walked in the music got louder. It was dark inside with a lot of flashing colorful moving lights, and people moving around in a rink on skates. 

Michael already knew he would hate it here, but he had agreed. Plus Jake seemed to come here for a reason. He followed them to a counter and talked to a younger human that reminded him of Quentin, and they got skates. Jake handed him a big pair. 

“If it doesn’t fit, tell me. We can get you another size until it does.” 

Michael just nodded and stared at the strange shoes. Was this what they did for entertainment? 

Jake and Dwight found a table to sit at and took off their shoes, putting on the skates. Michael followed suit and sat down, but stared at the shoes. 

Dwight noticed first. “Do you, u-uh.. not know how to put them on?” He asked him over the music. Michael gripped the shoes. 

“Its fine. They can be tricky to get on.” Jake said, scooting over to sit about a foot away. “Put your foot in it.” And Michael did. He was not used to taking orders, but he did not want to mess up. 

Jake and Dwight realized Michael was sort of like a child when he began to move his foot back and forth once the skate was on. 

“Alright put your skate up here.” Jake stared up at him, waiting. Both men instantly realized how similar the situation was with the spear. Michael remembered why he found Jake interesting. 

He did so, and Jake tied it tightly. It fit nice. He had no clue how to work those tiny ropes, so Jake did the other skate as well. 

Jake assumed Michael had no idea how to skate. “You should hang onto the walls.” He warned Michael as the man stood up, quickly grabbing onto the table as his feet almost slid backwards. Was this a trick to subdue him? He looked to the black haired man to see him effortlessly skating over to Dwight a few feet away and talk to him for a bit before they parted ways. Dwight went to wait by the doors, and Jake went to a locker and put his jacket with his keys and wallet inside. 

Michael used this time to try to figure these things out. He let go of the table and took one step forward like he was walking. 

“Whoa-!” He heard someone call out and quickly grab his arm. If they hadn’t he would have fell on his face. 

“Don’t ‘walk’.” It was Jake. He let go and moved back a bit. “Uh, let me get you to the rink so I can show you better.” Jake contemplated getting an adult skate bar learner thing for Michael but debated against it. (These exist and are funny tbh!) 

Michael would have to use Jake as support until they got to a wall. He held his arm out for Michael to grab onto, a bit weary. The man did, making sure not to grip hard as Jake pulled him towards the rink. Many humans were just skating in slow circles. Michael didn’t see the appeal. 

Jake looked off behind him before locking eyes with him. “The wall?” Michael looked down and saw the wall that went to his hip. He let go of Jake slowly and held onto the cold wall, worn down from people always touching and smacking into it. 

As if on cue, a random person came from no where at high speeds and slammed into the wall, making a ‘thwack’, grabbing on before quickly darting off. 

Jake did not even seem to notice. That must be common. The smaller man began to explain how to skate, but he couldn’t focus. He just stared at Jake, heard his words, but couldn’t process them. Must be all the things going on. Everything was new and overwhelming him. Like he had done 5 Ring matches in a row. 

He did watch Jake as he skated, watching how his feet moved. People passed them, some were grabbing onto the wall as they skated passed. Seems not all humans knew how to skate. Jake looked behind him again, and Michael followed his gaze. 

David, Quentin, and Dwight were headed over. 

“Jake teaching ya how ta skate?” David snickered at Michael, clearly smug he was happy he could do something the bigger man could not. He just stared. 

“D-don’t worry!” Dwight quickly told Michael. “Jake was the o-one who taught us all. Before this we had never skated before, even David!”

David rolled his eyes, and Quentin huffed. “David you called it ‘girly’ and now you boast about it.” 

Both boys instantly got in a running position. That must be common, too. 

“RACE YA, THEN!” And they took off. 

To Michael’s surprise, they were both very fast. He watched as they darted in between people to try to keep ahead of each other. 

Dwight chuckled and Jake had a faint smile. When he turned back to Michael, his face was back to a neutral look. He wondered why Jake was like that, when all other humans displayed lots of emotions easily. 

Jake and Dwight were skating slowly beside Michael, who was just pulling himself along the wall. He hated it. He let go and went forward a bit, before slowing down and stopping. Michael mimicked Jake’s movements and began to go forward, but was unsteady. 

Dwight noticed he was about to fall and nudged Jake. Jake and him quickly grabbed his arms. “Stop rushing it. It took David a week straight to get as good as me.” Michael was determined, though. Dwight quickly let go of Michael, noticing the frustration, but stayed beside him. 

Jake held on though, dragging him through the rink. People avoided them like the plague. If that big dude fell over onto someone, it would hurt. Also running into him would be fatal. 

He was too busy focusing on the tiny hands steadying him. After a few minutes Jake let go and let him try by himself. Michael got it, and stayed skating at a decent pace without tripping. 

“‘M gonna skate a bit.” Jake told Michael. While he didn’t want to be alone surrounded by humans, he wanted to see how good Jake was. Dwight did say Jake taught them all. 

David and Quentin were still racing and passed by Michael a lot. David held out his hand to Michael often. At one lap he stopped beside him to a slow pace. “Do you not wanna highfive me?? Whats your problem??”

Michael gave him a slight head tilt. Highfive? 

“Oh my god you don’t know what a highfive is???” David seemed aghast. “Hold out your hand.”

Michael did not. David groaned in frustration, and Quentin stopped beside David. “Whats up?” “Michael refuses to highfive me!”

Quentin hummed. “Well I’ll highfive you.” David and him did, and then they went back to racing. 

When David swung around again, only out of curiosity, and held out his hand. David seemed happy at this and as he skated by, hit his hand with his hand. “WHOO!”

So that was a highfive? ...weird. He scanned the crowd for Jake, finding him going at a medium pace with Dwight as the man talked a lot. Upon feeling someone staring at him, the smaller man looked around and locked eyes with Michael. 

Strange how he noticed him staring. His prey never noticed before, but Jake was not prey. 

Jake said something to Dwight, and was almost instantly gone in the crowd. Michael was almost spooked when Jake appeared in front of him, skating BACKWARDS as he followed Michael. 

“Whats’up?” He said almost too quiet through the loud annoying music. Michael wanted to ask him what the point in going in circles on fancy shoes were, when the music stopped. Everyone stopped soon after and an announcer came through. “Everyone off the floor~! It’s time for 4 corners!” 

Michael had no idea what was happening. He followed Jake off the rink as everyone took a break, except those who wanted to play. Michael decided he would as well. One worker came out with a huge foamy die and the normal lights came on inside the rink instead of the annoying rainbow ones. 

Everyone darted to a corner. Quentin and David went to corner “2” while Dwight, him, and Jake went to “3”. Random humans he didn’t know went to different corners. 

The worker threw the die up. “Corner 1!” Those people left, sighing as they were out on the first go. 

Ah, a luck game. Michael went to corner 4, Quentin joining after a moment. Jake and David went to 2, and Dwight to 3. 

“Corner 3!” Dwight and the others skated off the rink. Dwight cheered his friends on though. 

They kept moving corners until it was just 2 left. Him and a random girl with braids. 

“Alright there’s only 2 left! Who will win???” The entire crowd was screaming, pumping up in excitement. 

Michael glanced at his.. friends? He accepted this, he would consider them friends if they did. They were cheering him on, and even Jake was happy. 

Michael slid into Corner 1, and the other girl went to Corner 2. 

The dice would be rolled until 1 or 2 was chosen. The worker threw it up and it landed on 1. The crowd burst, cheering the girl on as she won. Michael skated off and back towards his friends. David put his arm around him and whooped, saying how proud of him he was. Dwight and Quentin were happy too, explaining how hard it was to win. Jake gave him a thumbs up with a tiny smile. Michael swore he felt a slight feeling of warmness. Was this happiness?

It was strange. The closest feeling of happiness he ever had before was when he killed his parents. That reminded him, he was in a weaker body and was already tired from hours of skating. His friends seemed to be in the same shape. 

They sat at a table, Dwight groaning that his feet were dying. David teased him and Quentin took his skates off, kicking his legs to free his feet for a break. 

Jake was just sitting nonchalantly, sipping on some water. Michael was sitting beside him, but Jake left after a few minutes. The other 3 didn’t notice, so Michael followed Jake. 

He almost lost black haired man several times in the crowd, but found him standing in a line. 

Michael skated beside him and stopped. Jake looked up at him, saying nothing for a few minutes. “What do you want to eat?” The man finally asked him. Michael looked at him, then ahead. He didn’t know any of the foods except ‘Pizza’. 

“I’ll just.. get you two hotdogs.” It was their turn to order. Jake got two pretzels, three hotdogs, and nachos for food. He ordered everyone water. Thank God Michael was there. Typically he had to make the trip twice by himself. Jake paid for the food and handed Michael the waters before balancing all the food and skating back to the table. 

How he could balance holding all of those messy foods was beyond him. Jake set the food down, and Michael followed behind. 

He gave one pretzel to Quentin, two hotdogs to Michael, nacho’s to David, and the last hotdog to Dwight. Jake liked pretzels. 

Everyone grabbed a water and thanked Jake, chowing down hungrily. Michael watched Dwight eat his hotdog to learn how to eat it, before trying himself. 

One of the few things he liked about being human was their taste buds. This was amazing, though it was one of his first foods. 

The group cooled down, relaxing and taking care of their bodies needs. Quentin was dipping his pretzel into David’s melted cheese and sometime stole a chip. 

“Dude, 3 chips per 1 bite! It’s what we agreed on!” David argued. Quentin rolled his eyes and held his half eaten pretzel to David, who too a bite. 

One could mistake them for a couple. Jake instantly teased David on this. “Don’t flirt at the table.”

David got flustered. “You do this EVERY TIME, Jake!” He shoved more nacho’s in his mouth and gulped down water. “Should I comment on how you and Dwight share a bed?” “What, you jealous?”

David almost never won the bickering battles. Jake was witty and always had a perfect comeback, due to his fights with his family all of the time. 

They all finished their food. Everyone gathered their own trash and threw it away before going back to skating for a few more hours. 

Dwight and Quentin were skating together, talking about something Michael couldn’t hear. He was following behind them as Jake skated around alone at a fast pace. He wasn’t even trying and he was keeping up with David. 

There were more people on the rink now. It must have busy times, or something. David was yelling something at Jake, distracting him before the black haired man could notice he was about to crash into some kids. 

Jake reacted fast, managing to avoid them but falling and rolling for a few feet. Falls were common, and people skated by without incident. Michael hated how they didn’t offer help, and skated over to Jake. 

The man was already sitting up, looking to where the kids were with a worried look. Was he more worried about their health than his own? Jake wobbled up and grit his teeth. That meant pain. He hadn’t even noticed Michael until the man grabbed onto his arm to help him off the rink. 

Jake stared at the arm and huffed. “I’m fine. Let go.” But Michael ignore him, dragging him out of the rink and towards an empty table. He forced Jake to sit down before he let go. 

The smaller was annoyed at him and crossed his arms. “Michael. I’m fine. It’s just a bruise.” But Jake didn’t get up. Guess he was tired, or hurt. Michael skated over to the lockers, opening up the one Jake had used and pulled out his scarf, shoes, and jacket before returning and handing it to the man. 

“.. uh...thanks.” He took his items and set them on the table with a slight blush. Or it was just a red light passing over his face, it was hard to tell. 

Michael sat beside him while Jake took off his own skates and put on his shoes, looking back to the rink and watching his friends skate. 

He would rather stare at Jake than the rink, so he did. Even in the dim light, Jake looked.. nice. Michael scooted closer to him, but before Jake could see he was staring he looked at the rink. 

They sat like that for a few minutes before the other three finally got tired and sat down, groaning. Dwight leaned against Jake as he took off his skates. “My feet are dying..” 

David called them pussies as he took off his own. Michael felt a dull ache in his feet. He could only imagine what David was feeling. Quentin looked exhausted, but happy. “This was a good idea. Thank you, Jake.” Quentin said softly. 

Jake just nodded and hummed. “I’m going to be going down to the cabin for a week.” Dwight would, but he was the manager. Quentin couldn’t because of school. David could, and wanted to go. Michael wanted to know what a cabin was. 

“Aww.. Jake I’ll miss you!” Quentin complained. “You’re the best reggy we have!”

Dwight realized why he wanted to go to the cabin. Michael had no place to go, except his own apartment. Jake couldn’t take him due to his family. 

Dwight whispered to Jake. “If its about Michael, I.. I’ll let him live with me. He has to pay me though. I bet he eats a lot.”

Jake looked weary. “I won’t be there all the time. Would you be ok alone with him?”

“Maybe. Lets just give it a week. You already told your family you were going to the cabin right? Just stay over at my place for the week with him and.. i-if I’m not sure about him, he can live at the cabin..” 

Jake sighed and ran a hand through his hair, sighing softly. Michael watched this action and looked at Jake again. “Fine. This is your decision though.”

Dwight smiled shyly and looked at Michael. “Is that alright with you?”

Michael gave him a tiny nod. He missed the water, though. And killing. It was strange to him to be able to eat any time he wanted without searching, stalking, hunting, and killing it. 

The urge to kill grew inside him, but it was quelled when Jake looked up at him. “You’re new to our world, aren’t you?” Michael had made it seem like he knew a lot about it, when he hardly knew anything. The silence was Jake’s answer. “Had a feeling.” 

They got up and said goodbye to one another as Jake drove the two back home. Dwight was actually talking to Michael this time. He was used to talking to someone who almost never replied (Jake) so he could keep the conversation flowing. 

They got back to the apartment around 10:12. Michael followed behind them, staring at Jake. 

Jake glanced behind him after he pushed the button to call the elevator to see Michael looking away. Dwight yawned loudly and walked into the elevator, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes as Jake pushed a button. Michael stared at him again, then away. 

The smaller man seemed to notice something. “Michael, you haven’t changed your clothes in days.” Jake paused, now realizing many things. Michael probably didn’t understand hygiene and other basic things of the sort. 

They had to shop tomorrow. Fucking fantastic. Jake despised shopping. Dwight enjoyed it, which was why he always dragged Dwight along. 

“Dwight?”

“Mm.. tomorrow yeah. Clothes. Toothbrush.. probably get him to look for a job.” The man mummered, nearly falling asleep against the wall. He slipped and Jake caught him. 

Dwight kept leaning against him, until the door opened. He helped Dwight out and got the keys, unlocking the door and stepping inside. 

“Tomorrow we will help ya out Michael. Do... you know how to .. bathe?”

Michael shook his head ‘no’. Jake mentally sighed. He dropped Dwight on the bed. “Alright. Come here.”

Jake went to the bathroom, which wasn’t big, and opened the shower curtain. He showed Michael the Shampoo and explained how to wash his hair, then conditioner, then body wash. 

Michael understood. 

“We will get you new cloths tomorrow. Just shower now and put your clothes back on.” Jake rubbed one of his eyes with his palm, stifling a yawn. He showed Michael how to work the shower, too. “Just dont take a long or hot one. That costs a lotta money.”

Michael remembered the money he had stolen when he first got to land, along with his phone. He pulled it out of his pocket and gave it to Jake, who looked shocked. He took it and looked up at him. “How did’ya get this?”

Jake already knew he would get silence. He sighed. “Whatever. When youre done with your shower, use a towel to dry off and put it in the dirty hamper. Night.” Jake got up and moved passed him. He was too exhausted to brush his teeth, especially with Michael in there. 

The merman watched as he left and turned to the shower. He turned it on, undressed, and got in. It was a strange feeling. He was used to either no water (air) or surrounded by it. Not a mix of it. But, it felt nice. He did the soap as he was told and turned the shower off, drying off with a towel. 

Even though he nearly killed him and offered nothing, Jake had been nothing buy helpful and nice to him. He didn’t turn him away, kept him around, and Michael actually was.. he was happy. He didn’t feel it per say, but he knew he was. 

He put the overalls back on and left, turning off the light. He looked into Dwight’s room and stood at the door way. Jake was facing the door way, one arm under the pillow and the other hanging off the bed. 

For some reason, he was annoyed how Dwight was. The smaller man had an arm around Jake’s middle loosely and was almost drooling on his human. 

He silently walked over and rolled Dwight off carefully, where neither would wake up. Michael didn’t know this emotion but he disliked it. He couldn’t stop himself from gently pushing some of Jake’s hair out of his face before leaving to sleep on the couch. 

As he had guessed, Jake’s hair was soft. Michael laid down on the couch, contemplating everything recently. This human had drastically altered his life. If he had decided to just leave and never follow, he would still be living his normal life. Hunting every day for food, bored out of mind. 

Jake made his life interesting. He fell asleep, thinking about the raven-haired man. 


	6. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake hates shopping and Michael can’t stop staring at Jake

Jake woke up slowly. He groaned and put his arms above his head, wanting anything but to fall asleep again. It was too early, his body sensed that. Typically he got up at 6 on the dot, or roughly around it, but it felt like 4 am. 

Once he was awake he couldn’t go back to sleep though, unlike Quentin. Jake realized something warm around him and looked down to see Dwight cuddling him. This happened often, and he had seen him cuddling Quentin as well. 

He slowly pried the man off and replaced himself with a pillow, which Dwight hugged and buried his face into. Jake shuffled into the bathroom, and realized something was off. The cats weren’t on him when he woke up. He turned from the bathroom and looked around to see all three cuddling Michael. 

Was it because he smelled like fish, or something? Even Lovi was, and he hated fish. The brown cat was laying on Michael’s shoulder, while Whizz was curled up in his arms. Kuro had hopped down but he assumed he was asleep in the man’s legs’. 

He looked peaceful when asleep. Jake had only seen it one time before, in the first car ride, but that was different. He sat down in the chair beside Michael and quietly flipped through animal social medias, liking cute ones. He subscribed to more fish ones, debating that if Michael was going to stay in their friend group he would have to learn about fish. 

Right? Or? Did he have to? He ran his hand through his hair and grimaced, feeling the grime from yesterday. He set his phone down and went back to the bathroom for his morning shower. Jake always took quick ones, except at his own house. He took long ones there to spite his father. 

Jake got out and dried his hair with a towel before wrapping it around his waist and brushing his teeth. He wiped the fog out of the mirror and looked at his neck while he brushed. It was finally healing, the edges of the bruises were turning a yellowish color and fading. 

He finished and walked out, going to the closet to grab some of his clean spare clothes. Damn. It was laundry day, too. He slid on a plain shirt and shorts to do their dirty laundry at 4 am. 

Jake walked around Dwight’s room, picking up his dirty clothes (mainly shirts) and putting them in the hamper. Dwight despised cleaning. Jake hated shopping. Dwight hated mornings. Jake tolerated them. They had assigned things for one another to do. 

He did pay Dwight for the apartment share, since he lived there half of the time.Jake took the hamper to the elevator and went to the basement with the washing machines. He put them in and added the soap and closed it, setting the correct dials and going back upstairs. 

Jake needed coffee. He walked inside silently and slowly closed the door so he wouldn’t disturb Michael. Jake went to the kitchen and made himself a cup, glancing at the time. 4:16 am. God, today was going to be slow. 

He added the dash of creamer and grabbed his cup, turning around and yelping, spilling his coffee on himself. Michael was standing RIGHT THERE and he hadn’t noticed! 

“Ow! Shit!” He set the hot cup on the counter and quickly took off his shirt, rushing to the bathroom to try to grab some aloe Vera or Neosporin or something.

Michael followed behind, his eyes telling Jake he felt guilty. Jake was an observant man, and was trained to be, but he had not noticed Michael at all. 

“I’m fine.” He said, grabbing some Neosporin only to find it empty. “Damnit David I’m gonna kick your ass..” He threw the empty bottle away and looked for any more. 

Jake nearly yelped again when something cold and wet touched his stomach, on the burn wound. He looked down to see Michael’s hand there. 

But what the fuck was on his hand? Whatever it was, it made his burning pain soothe. 

“Uh, Michael, that’s nice and all, but what the fuck are you using?” It was too early for this. He was too tired for this. And it was awkward as fuck having a bigger dude touching your stomach half naked. He was only in shorts, too! 

Michael’s only reply was him poking out his tongue. Jake could only explain the rush of emotions as a tornado wanting to run. Disgust, confusion, and amazement was all he felt and he slapped Michael’s hand away. 

“You had healing spit this entire time, and just never did anything for this bruise!?” Jake was agitated to say the least as he wiped off Michael’s magic spit. 

God that was gross. Michael just tilted his head slightly to the side. “God no. Don’t you dare put any more spit on me unless I’m dying.” He pushed Michael away and walked out of the bathroom to grab a new shirt.

The laundry! He slid a shirt on quickly and rushed out of the door and went to the basement again, quickly putting the wet clothes into the dryer and turning it on before going back up. 

Michael was sitting at the counter when he opened the door. The merman looked.. sad? Something around those lines. He walked over to him and sat down, grabbing his coffee and siping at it. 

Jake looked at the time again. 4:45 am. Too slow. He looked at Michael, who was staring at him with no emotions. “Stop worrying about me.” He grumbled and crossed his arms on the table before resting his head in his arms and closing his eyes. 

He could still feel Michael staring at him. Michael didn’t know what to do, really. Jake seemed really annoyed today, and he had woken up less than an hour ago. Michael had woke up when Jake took a shower, and watched him as he had picked up clothes and made coffee. He had also seen Jake with just a towel after the shower. 

Michael had no idea why Jake left and returned, but was glad he was back. He had not meant to scare him, though. 

Looking at the other, he realized Jake fell asleep. His breathing was level and calm, and his face wasn’t tense like earlier. Michael would not wake him. He instead stared at Jake, not wanting to really look at anything else. 

Michael glanced down at his neck. For a reason he didn’t know, Michael did not want to heal it. 

After a while he heard Dwight groan, and soon after shuffled into the kitchen. “Mornin’ Michael. Wheres-“ He paused, seeing Jake asleep leaning against the counter. Dwight went over to him and put the back of his hand to Jake’s forehead, making him stirr and sit up. 

“H.. wha’” Jake mummered. “Well you’re not sick.. why were you sleeping out here?”

Jake rubbed his face and stared at the counter. “Dunno.” He grabbed his cup to find it cold. How long was he out? The smaller male looked to Michael for answers, but he got a stare in response. 

Dwight was worried, and showed it. “Jake, seriously, this isn’t like you. A-are you sick?” 

“Don’t feel it.” He got up, sliding off of the chair and yawning. Michael watched him before turning his eyes out the window. He wanted to kill. The urges to suppress it were getting harder. This was the first time in his life he had not killed in days, after fighting for survival every day of his life. 

Jake slid Michael his coffee and he gladly took it. He liked the warm bean juice. The two humans were talking to one another. Well, Dwight was. Jake just nodded and hummed as his replies. 

“Oh! It’s going to rain today.” Dwight said, checking his phone for the weather. 

“Mm..?” Jake stared at his friend. “Around 10:00 am, and hard.” Dwight replied to Jake’s question. 

“What size do you think Michael is?” Dwight asked. Jake looked at the other man. “.. fuckin’ like, XXXL.” Dwight snorted a bit. “Nah. We should get him to try things on in the changing room before I mass shop for him.”

Jake agreed. “Wait, Dwight, what’s the sched for work?” Dwight pulled it up on his phone and showed Jake, who looked down at it. 

Michael wanted nothing more than to touch his hair after seeing it fall onto his face. Instead, he pet Kuro, who came up on the counter and meowed. 

Jake remembered he had other things to do. He would have done them, but he fell asleep. Which was something he did not do, and he did it in front of Michael. Jake shuffled into the pantry and pulled out the cat food, scooping the food into 3 bowls. He refilled the water and did the litterbox before sitting beside Michael, sighing lightly. 

“Jake.” Dwight started. “I know you hate shopping, but all you have to do it walk around!” Silence. “Jesus, Jake. Fine. We will go stop by PetMarket once we are done.”

“Mm.” Jake gave Dwight, drinking his coffee. Michael was just watching, trying to understand what just happened. Could humans read minds??

Michael was staring directly at Jake, and thought towards him almost aggressively. Jake reacted, but because Michael was staring at him harder than before. He looked up towards the other and gave him a confused look. 

Dwight then took a loud sip of his coffee, making Jake look at him. “Think Michael is hungry.” He was. 

Jake remembered something. He got up and went into Dwight’s room before coming back with the money Michael gave him yesterday, and handed it to Dwight. 

He instantly stuttered. “Wh-what? Jake??” “It’s Michael’s.” Dwight looked at Michael, who gave him a blank stare. 

“... is he.. paying for everything??” Dwight asked confused. Jake shrugged and did the dishes, taking Michael’s and Dwight’s empty cup and cleaning them. He felt Michael’s stare on him, but he was used to it. 

When he was done, he glanced back to see Michael’s eyes quickly dart away. In a way it was cute. Was he shy occasionally? Jake almost chuckled at the thought of Michael hiding behind Dwight because he was shy. 

“I’m going to get ready. When I come out, want to go shopping?” Dwight asked the both of them. 

Jake inhaled slowly, annoyed. “Yeah. Don’t forget David planned fishing today, though.” Dwight had completely forgot about that. “Ok! Thank you, Jake.” He said happily as he left for his room. 

Michael watched him leave before looking at Jake. Jake was in the kitchen, making them food to go. He made himself and Dwight blueberry poptarts before looking at Michael. ‘What would he like? Probably nothing pure sugar like poptarts..’ They didn’t exactly have a lot of healthy food. 

Michael noticed Jake seemed to try to find something for him, but was unable. He got up to look himself, glancing inside the fridge which was half empty. Jake moved out of the way for Michael as he grabbed something. 

An orange. Jake closed the fridge door as Michael stared at the orange orb, confused. 

“You peel it. Like this.” He took the orange from Michael, curling his fingers and peeling off the skin before throwing it away. “It gets messy. Don’t you dare mess up my car.” 

Michael took a slice out. While this wouldn’t make him full, it was good for a while. He popped the slice in his mouth and chewed. 

Jake could see Michael’s mood spike from neutral to happy. Dwight walked in, wearing his normal outfit. Jake glanced at himself, remembering he was in shorts. 

“Do you want to change?” Dwight asked him. “Mm.” Jake set the poptarts down and went to Dwight’s room. Michael looked at Dwight while chewing another slice. 

“U-uhm,” He stuttered out. “C-can I ask you a q-question??” He was getting nervous. Michael blinked slowly at him. 

“What uh, what’s it like? In the ocean?” The smaller man asked him. Michael almost squeezed the orange. Compared to here? Awful. Dwight seemed to understand from his anger and dropped the subject, but he knew he had millions of questions. 

Jake came out wearing his green jacket (does he even wash that?), scarf, and long jeans that had tears at the knees. 

Dwight snorted. “You look like an edgy teen.” “Shut up.” Jake snapped back, but had a tiny smile. “It’s just a phase, _mom._ ” This made both of them chuckle. It brought up Michael’s mood again, seeing them happy and Jake smiling. 

“I have to get the dry clothes.” Jake told them. Dwight nodded and opened his Poptart up and began to eat it. The black-haired man grabbed his Poptart and went downstairs to the basement and grabbed the laundry. He put them into the hamper and took it back up to the room. 

Dwight and Michael had waited in comfortable silence, with Michael eating his orange and Dwight his Poptart. Whizz was meowing loudly at Dwight, so he pet her head and chin, making her purr. Jake came back and set the hamper down. He would deal with the clothes later. 

Dwight got up and put on his shoes. Michael followed over, glancing down at Jake. He had his hands in his pockets, staring at the door as Dwight neatly tied his shoes. Once he was done, they left to get into Jake’s car. 

He started it up and drove to Walmart for clothes first. He may be rich, but he earned this money through PizzaWhat. Michael stared out the window for once instead of Jake. 

Once he pulled into the lot, they all got out and walked into the busy shop. Michael hated all of these people- there were too many. He stuck close beside Jake and looked around. People would notice him, and quickly dart out of the way, or just ignore him. 

Jake noticed, but said nothing. Dwight was talking about something while guiding them to the Men’s Section. Jake hated shopping. Dwight was practically dragging Michael around as Jake pulled out his Poptart and ate it, watching as his friend held up shirts to Michael. 

It was strange to Jake how in just a few days, Dwight trusted him. It took a month for him to relax to David. He finished his Poptart and left to throw his trash away before returning. When he did, Jake couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. Michael was wearing a fucking cat shirt. “Get that.” And they agreed. 

Jake was the basket person. He leaned against it and followed the two around as they shopped, mentally adding up the value in his head. They did need food.. “I’m going for food.” He told them. Dwight nodded. “Get more coffee! We are almost out.” Jake nodded a left, waving to them. 

Michael watched him leave and turned to Dwight, who picked him out more overalls since he seemed to like them. “You need shoes..” Dwight mummered and took Michael to the shoe area and began to look for some good shoes for him. Michael picked out some boots and showed Dwight, who hummed. “Those are kinda.. pricy..” He sighed. “Are you good with only two pairs of shoes?” 

He didn’t reply and held the shoes close to him. Dwight smiled. “Alright. Lets go find Jake.” He walked off towards the food area, glancing down each aisle to find Jake in the meat section, buying the food on sale. 

Dwight set the rest of the clothes down in the cart. “Hey, Jake! You’re buying a lot.” Dwight noted, as the cart was pretty full. 

“Don’t want go shopping again.” Was his only reply. Dwight hummed. “Michael only got one pair of shoes.”

Jake glanced behind him to see the boots. _‘..fuck.’_ “Put them in.” He sighed. They were around ninety dollars. Michael grabbed the cart and pushed it for Jake, seeing as he was buying him things. 

Dwight was discussing something with Jake, Michael could care less. He was never one to focus on others. It reminded him of the fights in the Ring. 

Jake grabbed the cart and stopped it suddenly. A tiny human ran by, and Jake looked around for something. 

‘Shortest line.. shortest line..’ He found a short one and guided the cart there before waiting. Michael gripped the handle bars before letting go and watching the two. Dwight was using hand movements as he explained something to Jake, who seemed interested in what he was saying. 

When it was their turn, Jake and Dwight began to take their items out of the cart and placed them on the conveyer belt. When it was all done and scanned, Jake sighed at the cost before swiping his card and paying. “Fuck me..” He whispered.

Dwight was nervous too. It was around 200 for the total. The worker bagged up their food. Jake began to put them in the cart when Michael stopped him and began to grab the heavier ones. 

Dwight and Jake grabbed the rest, and Dwight pushed the cart back where it belonged as they left. They put the bags in his trunk. Michael had no problems carrying them. 

He did want to change clothes, though. The car ride home was a lot more fun, as Dwight began to sing along to the songs that played and Jake tapped along. 

When they got back to Dwight’s apartment, they took the bags and went to the elevator, Michael carrying most of the bags. Jake pressed the button to their floor and leaned against the wall. 

“Did you get the coffee?” Dwight asked Jake, who nodded. “Bought enough to last us a week. Maybe two.”

He nodded and stepped out, unlocking the door and moving away for Michael. Jake walked in behind him and set his begs down. 

They spent a while taking everything out and putting them up. Jake set Michael’s items on the side as they dealt with the food. 

When he looked back Michael was undressing. “Michael use the bathroom.” Jake said quickly and looked away. Michael grabbed the clothes he was about to put on and went to the bathroom. 

Dwight looked at Jake. “I never got to ask, what did he look like as a mermaid?”

“Merman. And.. ok I guess? He had a spear in him.” Jake paused, remembering the spear. “... should we check his leg?” Dwight asked. 

“I think he has fast healing..?” Jake blushed softly. “I spilled coffee on myself this morning and Michael licked his hand and touched it. It isn’t there anymore.”

Dwight was silent, staring at Jake until Michael returned, wearing a plain black shirt and basic pants with his new boots. 

He looked good, Jake had to admit. Michael locked eyes with him. “Feel better?” The smaller man asked. 

Michael nodded a bit and walked over to them and sat down. Lovi jumped up and laid across Michael’s shoulders, grooming his hair. 

Dwight made a noise. “He never does that with me!” Jake shrugged. “Your shoulders must suck.”

The other opened and closed his mouth multiple times before giving up. He pet Lovi’s head before feeling hungry. Dwight noticed this first. “Should I make lunch?” He asked his friends. 

“Mm, what are you going to make?” Jake asked him, looking at his phone. He was messaging someone. 

“I was thinking BLT’s.” Dwight wanted a sandwich, and Michael probably wanted meat. Jake nodded, agreeing. 

(11:28) Quentin Sleepy

Class is boring and David is busy. Save me

(11:28) Jake:

To drive to you?

(11:28) Quentin Sleepy:

No cure my boredom

(11:29) Quentin Sleepy:

Not animal GIFS!!!

He was too slow. Jake spammed the messages with animal GIFS doing silly and cute things, and Quentin watched every single one. He was smiling a bit. Dwight and Michael noticed this and didn’t bother him. 

“Michael do you know what a BLT is?” Dwight asked him as he prepared the bacon. The bigger man shook his head.“It’s bacon, lettuce, and tomato. I like mine without tomato, though. Jake likes it with that and melted cheese.”

Michael gave him a curt nod and watched Dwight make the sandwich. Jake set his phone down and looked at Michael, then Dwight. “Do we even have tomatoes? I don’t think I bought them.”

“Let me check.” He looked in the fridge and sighed softly. “No.. i’m sorry.”

Jake sighed softly and ran his hand through his hair. “It’s not your fault.” He felt Michael staring at him, so he looked up at him. 

The bigger man held out his hand, wanting to give Jake something. He dropped something small into Jake’s palm. 

He looked down to see a silver plastic bead, probably from a child’s toy. It was shiny and light. “Uh.. thanks.” Jake rolled it in his fingers. Did this mean something? When had Michael even gotten this? Well, it was a gift. A strange gift, but he would keep it. 

Michael seemed happy. Dwight then slid them both a BLT on a plastic plate. “Bone apple tea!”

This made Jake laugh. “Oh my god, it’s Bon appétit, Dwight!” The other blushed madly, embarrassed. “I- i was always c-confused why it was those words!! It makes s-sense now!” He said, flustered. Jake rarely laughed, but that was hilarious. 

Michael picked up his sandwich and took a bite. It was very different but he loved it. Dwight ate his own, and Jake ate his slowly. Kuro was attacking Dwight’s plate, so he had to hold it above the counter. “Kuro- stop! This is my food!” The black cat meowed loudly and angrily at him. 

Jake took a photo and sent it to the group. Dwight died inside again. “Is today an attack Dwight today?” Jake shrugged and looked at him. “Is it?”

  
[Jake has sent 1 image to Group Chat: Da Boiz (11:47)](https://gumbabunny.tumblr.com/post/620466363807514624/quick-sketch-of-these-3-before-work)

(11:48) Ass King:

Lmao did he drop the sandwich?

(11:48) Quentin Sleepy:

Lol jake help him. Your the cat whisperer

(11:49) Jake:

Nah it’s funny

(11:50) Dwight Boi:

Jake eat your food. 

Jake looked up at Dwight and stuck out his tongue. 

(11:50) Jake:

Youre not my mother

(11:50) Quentin Sleepy:

Yeah Jake you need food :P

(11:51) Ass King:

Damn I want a sandwich now. 

(11:51) Michael Myers:

The BLT is good. 

Jake, Dwight, Quenin, and David were in shock. This was basically his first words to them. Jake and Dwight looked at Michael. 

“T-thank you.” Dwight stuttered out. Michael just stared and looked back at his phone. 

(11:52) Ass King:

Holy shit he said something!! His first words were about a fucking sandwich!!

(11:52) Quentin Sleepy:

Hey michael :0 david shut up

(11:53) Dwight Boi:

My food isn’t that good! 

Jake watched the conversation while he ate his BLT. He glanced over to see Michael typing. He couldn’t grasp what emotion he was feeling, but it was nice to finally get words out of the man. 

(11:53) Ass King:

Oh my god it better not rain tday i wanna go fisning!!

(11:54) Quentin Sleepy:

Idc about the rain i wanna have fun

(11:54) Dwight Boi:

I’m probably going to catch a cold. I’ll bring rain jackets, towels, and umbrellas!

(11:55) Ass King:

Umbrellas on a boat??? The wind, Dwight???

(11:55) Michael Myers:

Rain is nice. 

(11:56) Quentin Sleepy:

David ur just being a pussy even michael wants to go despite the rain

(11:56) Jake:

We can go without him

(11:56) Dwight Boi:

We will not! That’s mean, Jake. 

(11:57) Quentin Sleepy:

If david doesnt want to, then i wont stop him

(11:57) Ass King:

IMGOING FISHING YA FUCKS

(11:57) Jake: 

See he said no, Dwight. Lets leave without him

Dwight rolled his eyes. “Jake, seriously?” Jake shrugged. “It’s funny seeing David like this.”

(11:58) Ass King: 

R U SERIOUUSUS?? JAKE !!!!

(11:58) Quentin Sleepy:

Chill ! Ur blowing up my phone and the teacher is looking at me. 

Jake set his phone down and rested his head on his hand, staring at Whizz as she groomed herself. He put the silver bead in his pocket and googled something. He was trying to understand why Michael had given him this. 

The closest answer that made sense was what Crows typically did, giving shiny or strange objects for food. Michael noticed this, and Jake just knew he would get more shiny objects. He got up and went into Dwight’s room and set the bead down in a box before walking back. 

He flopped on the couch and turned the Tv on, flipping through Netflix’s shows and settling on something random. Dwight scooted in on the couch, and Jake sighed and sat up in the middle of it. He didn’t want to lay on Dwight right now. 

Michael sat beside Jake and looked at the Tv. Lovi was still on his shoulders, and Whizz jumped into Jake’s lap. The random show Jake clicked on was The Adventures of Merlin, and Dwight was gushing over it. 

They watched it until it was time to leave for David’s fishing trip. 


	7. Kiss Me, or I Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes swimming  
> Someone gets sick  
> Two kiss

Jake had changed his clothes into something more relative to fishing, which was just putting on old and worn boots he bought a few years back. Dwight knocked on the door, permission to enter his own room. 

“Hm?” Jake questioned him. 

“Do you think.. Michael will go back to the ocean?” Dwight said nervously. 

“Yes. But.. He isn’t leaving. Maybe.” Jake thought about it. “He seems to miss it, but..”

“I can tell he is happy here.” Dwight finished, humming. “That’s.. it’s why I like him. He was super aggressive and mean at first, but it’s the ocean- they probably don’t live like us if they have societies. Michael p-probably hunted every day.” 

Jake nodded and stood up, finished putting on his boots. “What about David?” Dwight asked. “If he pulls out that spear gun I am tossing him overboard.” Was his reply before leaving the room. Michael had put on his new pair of overalls over his black shirt, and was wearing his new boots. Dwight grabbed the umbrellas and other water-proof items. 

“Ok, Rule 3: Do not loose your clothes.” Jake crossed his arms. He had spent a lot of money on Michael’s stuff, and if he just lost them Jake would be angry. 

Michael gave him a shallow nod and pet the closest cat to him goodbye. Jake walked out of the door, Michael following close behind as Dwight locked it. Once they got into the car and were pulling out of the lot, Dwight pulled out a Cd disk. 

“Those things are ancient.” Jake said. “Whatever. Put it in.” Dwight did, sliding the Cd in the slot and humming out the first song. Jake had never heard it before, but he did like it. He looked into the mirror to see Michael staring ahead to the road, showing no emotion. 

Jake focused back on it, listening to Dwight start singing as the songs went on. He pulled into the lot by the ocean to see David and Quentin arguing on the boat. Dwight got out and ran to the dock and to the boat to try to see what was wrong. 

Jake got out and grabbed the items Dwight brought along, holding the three umbrellas and towels for everyone. Michael got out of the car and looked at the ocean. Jake walked up beside him. “You can go if you want.”

Michael looked down at him and shook his head slowly. “No. I meant to swim while we fish, or whatever.” He didn’t reply, of course. Jake walked down to the boat and dropped Dwight’s stuff inside of it and joined whatever fight David had started. 

Michael watched from afar before joining. By the time he got there, David was silently fuming, having lost whatever it was about. He didn’t like David at all. But as Jake’s second rule, he couldn’t hurt David critically. 

Michael stepped onto the boat and sat down, watching as Jake helped Dwight and Quentin put on life vests (again!). David started up the boat as Quentin untied the ropes. 

Jake sat down near the front when the boat got going. Michael looked out. From this view the ocean was beautiful. Quentin sat beside him, and he looked down at him. 

“Are you gonna swim?” The younger asked, moving the life vest around to put it in a comfortable spot. 

Michael nodded faintly, and Quentin almost missed it. “David doesn’t know. Should we tell him? He didn’t reply. Michael didn’t care. Dwight sat about a foot away from him. “We could get Jake to.” He said, having heard the conversation from where he was. The wind was blowing hard, so David and Jake could not hear their conversation. 

Michael looked at Dwight. He was gripping onto the boat to try and not bounce with every wave. So was Quentin. He looked at Jake, who was holding onto the railing but staring at the ocean. He finally looked to David, who was standing up and riding the boat like an animal. 

He did not reply to Dwight, so Dwight moved over to Jake by holding onto everything and moving when they were not hitting waves. 

Michael watched them as they talked, Jake constantly glancing at David or him. Jake finally gave in and walked over to David. 

After a few seconds the bot stopped and Jake flew forward a foot before grabbing onto the boat. Michael even fell forward. 

“WHAT??” David screamed. “Are you on DRUGS?” 

Jake steadied himself and glared at David. “Jesus, David! No! Y-“

“There is no such thing! Seriously, are you on something??” He grabbed Jake and squished his face, trying to check for any strange abnormalities. Jake tried to shove him off. “I’m not-“ 

“Yes you are!”

Dwight and Quentin had gotten up to try to help out Jake, but Michael beat them there. He pulled Jake off of David and glared down at him. 

“Dude! I’m worried about Jake! He is delusional!” David protested. 

“But it is true, David.” Quentin said, glancing at Jake to see if he was ok. Jake was rubbing his cheek and about to punch David, but Dwight was now holding him back. 

“What? The hell??? No. Any rational person knows they don’t exist and never will!” Quentin bit his lip, and had slight doubts now. He was told third, and Jake had no proof really, just a neck bruise and a random dude showing up. 

Jake noticed their worried looks now and shook Dwight off. “For fucks sake I’m not doing anything like that!” He glared at David. “Even if I was, you still almost threw everyone off the boat! Se-“

“I’m taking you back.” David said firmly. Dwight had no clue what to say and looked between everyone. 

“No. I want to fish and relax. Can you just let me have that?” Jake tried to be calm. Michael was standing directly behind Jake, staring at David. 

“Jake do you even hear yourself? You just said your new friend was a damn mermaid and keep picking fights with me.”

“Yes! I hear myself! God damnit!” Jake growled out, losing his mind at David now. “Literally after that night I kept the spear so I wouldn’t drive myself crazy thinking if it was real or not, and then he showed up!” Jake motioned to Michael. “I don’t care if you don’t fucking believe me, but don’t look at me like I’ve been doing drugs or messed up.” Jake pushed passed them and sat down the farthest away he could, staring out at the ocean. 

Michael had to restrain himself not to punch David. Dwight was whispering quickly to Quentin, not knowing what to do. David sat down and sighed. The mood was ruined. In a way, David knew it was partially his fault for doing so. 

A fishing rod was pushed into view and looked up to see Jake giving it to him. “Quentin did the anchor already.” He walked off once David took his fishing pole and smiled a bit. Maybe they could still have fun. 

Jake sat away from them, Michael glancing at him a lot, or to the ocean. Dwight, Quentin, and David knew Jake needed some space for about an hour and showed Michael how to fish. 

Once he learned, he shuffled off to the back of the boat and watched Jake, who was mindlessly staring at his lure. 

‘.. i’m not crazy.’ He gripped his pole softly. No, it did happen. David was just stubborn. 

He did almost yelp when Michael’s head popped up from the waves where his lure was. Jake looked back inside the boat to see his other 3 friends talking among themselves, and Michael’s clothes folded neatly at the back. Jake felt relief when he saw the boots on top. Those were expensive!

He looked back at Michael and rested his head on the railing. “Go have fun, or whatever you do. We will be here.” He told Michael, who’s appearance was changed a bit. Jake couldn’t see far below the waves, but he did see gills on Michael’s neck and fins on his arms as he just went under and vanished. 

Well, this would be fun once David noticed Michael was gone. Jake kept his head laying on the railing, watching his lure and listening into the conversation behind him. 

Michael had taken this time to hunt and kill multiple fish. He didn’t even eat them. His bloodthirst was finally being quenched, and he loved it. Michael chased down a huge tuna and killed it, dragging it back to the boat. He wanted to eat it later. 

While he was doing that, Jake had scooted back over to his friends with his fishing rod. They smiled at him and David apologized, and then looked around. 

“Uh, where did Michael go?” David asked. 

Jake couldn’t help being smug. “Oh I don’t know, the ocean?”

When David turned back to him, Jake flipped him off. “Are you fucking kidding me?” He grabbed the railing, trying to process it. Quentin seemed a bit shocked too. He had half believed, and half not before, even when Michael appeared. 

There was no way a fully grown man decided to get naked and go into the freezing cold ocean. They waited a few minutes for David to see if Jake was pulling a prank, but saw no Michael in the water. 

Dwight saw a tug on his rod, it was weak. He reeled it to feel some resistance, but no fight. 

Jake looked over the railing to see what he was pulling up. 

“.. a dead tuna?” Quentin asked. They all looked at it, and it was impaled by its fin. Dwight heaved it onto the boat and stared at it. “Is he.. did Michael do that?” They looked at Jake. 

How was he supposed to know? “I guess. It seems like it.”

David just stared at the Tuna like it killed his family. Quentin’s went off next, and it was the same thing but with a smaller fish. Dead, and impaled. David was terrified when his own went off, and cautiously reeled up a dead catfish. 

Jake decided to pick up his rod, leaning over the railing and moved it around so the lure moved. “Here, mikey mikey mikey.” He joked, trying to see if anything would happen with his. 

“Oh shit-“ He spoke before his body could react when his lure was yanked hard and downwards and fell straight into the icy waves. He quickly surfaced and coughed out water. They were yelling something, and he couldn’t pay attention. 

He was going to kick Michael’s ass later. Jake floated there, trying to get his bearings, when Michael dragged him under quickly. 

He coughed, feeling bubbles float up but refused to open his eyes to the salty cold water. He kicked at Michael until he let go and swam up, coughing hard again. Michael surfaced this time, confused. 

“I-idiot.” He coughed out once he got breath. Dwight was panicking. David was too. Quentin was stressing. 

“I need fucking AIR. People can’t breath water and it’s cold as fuck!” He told Michael, angry he did this. Michael seemed guilty and grabbed his arm, taking Jake to the back of the boat with one flick of his tail. Jake stumbled into the boat, David grabbing his arm and helping him up. He sat down at the edge and took off his jacket as Dwight handed him a towel. 

Jake looked at David, who was staring at Michael with disbelief. Jake looked back at him. The merman looked sad, as sad as he could with a blank stare. The wind was biting at him now. ... ugh. Fuck it. 

Jake took off the towel and jumped back in. Compared to the wind, the water was warm. Dwight yelled at him, and Jake gave him a small smile. “Come on in!”

They all looked hesitant. Jake huffed and then turned to Michael and splashed him for payback. The man didn’t even react, just closing his eyes for the moment the splash lasted. 

“Let me see your tail.” Jake asked, not meaning to sound weird, but he wanted to check the spear wound. 

He felt something firm graze his arm, so he gently grabbed it and looked down. Through the waves he saw a greyish, huge, shark tail. He did see a circular scar where it pieced him, but it was fully healed. He let go of his tail and looked at Michael again, who was just watching him. 

David jumped in beside him. The shock of Michael being a merman was long gone now, and he wanted to have fun. This was the first time in a while he saw Jake this happy. Quentin was next, then Dwight, who was worried everyone was going to get a cold. 

Jake just splashed his now glassless face to shut him up. It was his silent way to say ‘stop worrying. Have fun’. So, Dwight did. 

Jake swam up to David and tapped his shoulder. “You’re it.” While darting off. 

“Oh, it’s on!” He smiled wide and went right for Quentin, who ducked under the waves and swam down to avoid David. Jake popped up beside Quentin when the teen resurfaced and they watched David tag Dwight. Dwight went after Michael since he was the closest, and he was lazily flicking his tail away from the man. Jake swam away from Quentin and bumped into David. 

Dwight somehow tagged Michael. “Oh shit.” David and Jake said in unison, as Michael locked eyes with them. David went under and Jake went left, trying to get back to Quentin to see if Michael would have mercy on him. 

The man went down, after David, and pulled him up to the surface. He seemed to be worried. 

Dwight realized what happened. “Oh! Michael we can hold our breath for like, a minute or something.” The merman stared at him before accepting this answer and letting David go before darting away from the man again. 

David went after Quentin, and tagged him. This went on for a while as the grown men played tag in the middle of the ocean. After a while, they were tired. Quentin and Dwight had their life vests on still, so Jake was holding onto Quentin and David to Dwight as they relaxed without getting out. 

Michael was floating on the surface on his back. They finally had a decent view of his tail, which was huge. If David had to guess, from head to tail-tip it was two of him long, if not, a bit longer. And he was absolutely riddled with tiny scars. He winced when he saw the circular one and looked away. 

Jake was the first to move after their rest, and he splashed Michael, who almost seemed annoyed. 

“Do you have shark teeth?” He asked. Michael sat up and floated in front of Jake. Michael just nodded before going underwater and vanishing into the green abyss. 

David snorted. “I can’t believe this is happening.” Jake looked at him and shrugged, going back to Quentin and laying his arms across the vest. 

Dwight made a face. “David cut that out.” 

“Eh? I’m not doin’ nothin’.. the shit?” David made a face and looked down, then proceeded to scream like a child. This freaked them all out and made the other 3 look down to see the hazy outline of a real shark. Michael surfaced, holding the wiggling fish by him. It looked small compared to him, and the shark was clearly agitated. 

“Michael I did not mean to grab a real shark!” Jake said, dragging Quentin away from the wiggling beast. Michael just stared at them with a slight confused look as if to say ‘what? These are harmless.’ He pat the nose to show this. 

The shark blinked at them lazily as Michael suddenly let go. Dwight was frozen in fear, not even able to make a noise as it swam over to them, slowing down to a snail pace in front of Quentin. 

The teen looked at Michael. “Wha..what?”

Michael swam over and grabbed Quentin’s hand and made him touch the shark. It was like an underwater cat. Or, really an underwater Tiger. Vicious, but wanted pets. Quentin touched the shark and rubbed gently. “It’s like.. at the zoo.” He said under his breath. Jake touched it next, comparing how a real shark felt differently to Michael’s tail. 

Michael’s was a lot smoother and warmer. David stuck his hand out and touched the shark’s back in amazement. Jake swam to Dwight and gently slapped his cheeks. “It’s ok. It won’t hurt you.” Dwight just shook his head. Jake helped Dwight swim to the back of the boat and helped him up. “You don’t have to, if you don’t want to. Come join us when you want, ok?”

It was the most Jake had spoken in a while. Dwight nodded and hugged his legs. Jake knew everyone had different comfort levels. He would never push his friends to do anything they didn’t want to do. 

Jake swam back to see the shark swim off slowly. He looked at Michael, who opened his mouth with clenched his teeth to show he had two sets of sharp teeth. It was kind of cute. He went over to them and splashed David. David splashed back, starting a splash war. Michael won when he whacked his tail down on the surface, making a wave go over all of their heads. 

Then Dwight beat that when he suddenly cannonballed in. Quentin scrambled onto the boat and cannonballed right next to David on purpose, splashing the man head on. David got out and nearly hit Quentin he jumped so close. Jake just rolled his eyes at his friends but was enjoying this. 

Michael gently brushed his tail against Jake, making the smaller man look at him. He grabbed Jake’s wrists and pulled them down a bit, silently asking if it was alright to take him under. Jake glanced at his friends and nodded. He closed his eyes and felt Michael drag him pretty far under. The water got colder as they went down, and he still refused to open his eyes. 

He could feel the merman’s claws grazing his skin, but he was still gentle to never hurt him. 

He nearly died when he felt the man’s lips on his. 

Jake yelped at the unexpected contact, accidentally gulping water down. Michael pushed harder and he suddenly felt air going down his lungs. 

Oh, great. Michael could provide him air via a kiss. This wasn’t going to be awkward at all or anything. 

He opened his eyes a bit, expecting the sting of salt but feeling nothing. He decided not to question it and looked at Michael, who was staring at him, offering nothing. Jake felt his lungs burning again, but his self pride would not allow him to kiss Michael first. 

He gave in after a few more seconds, closing his eyes and kissing Michael to get air from him. This was so weird, but Michael hadn’t let go of his wrists, so he couldn’t swim up. 

Jake hated how he noticed how soft his lips were and pulled away again as far as Michael would allow before looking around. It was.. it was beautiful. He looked up to see three faint pairs of legs swimming around the black shape of the boat. 

Michael pulled him somewhere to the side, wanting to show him something. Jake tugged on his arms every time he needed air, and he would do it every time. 

This was.. it was awkward, but Michael gave off no vibes. Did merpeople not kiss? Michael seemed to be doing it just to provide him air underwater.. Jake was the one making this awkward. 

They were in the middle of a school of fish before he knew it. Hundreds of tiny fish went around them but surrounded them all over, shiny grey scales and all. It was stunning. He wish he could stare longer than 15 seconds without kissing Michael though. It was weird, but ever since he met the man his life has been weird, not that he hated it. 

Michael took him somewhere else and let go of one of his arms to grab something. Jake watched as he put a sea slug on him, and it slowly moved up his arm, leaving a slimy trail. Jake touched it with his free hand before darting to Michael’s face and kissing him again, gulping down air before holding his breath and putting the slug on Michael’s face where a mustache would be. 

Jake cracked a smile and pointed to the surface. He wanted to back to the boat. Michael didn’t remove the seaslug and grabbed Jake’s free wrist before swimming back up. Jake looked down to see how he swam. It was mesmerizing. 

He wanted to hold his breath until the surface, but it was still far away. He tugged gently, and Michael stopped, this time leaning down to kiss him himself. Jake parted his lips and took 2 seconds to get air before pulling away quickly, so Michael continued upwards. 

Jake gasped loudly when they surfaced, scaring the light out of Dwight right beside him. Jake breathed quickly and coughed, getting fresh air. He heard Quentin laugh. “Michael grew a ‘stash!” David said, chuckling. 

Michael gently pulled the sea slug off and dropped it to float down to the ocean floor. Jake noticed he still hadn’t let go of his wrists, but said nothing to Michael. 

He watched his friends play, not noticing Michael let go of him and wrapping his arms around his waist and against to hold him up now. Jake only noticed how close he was to him when Michael let go and vanished once more under the waves. 

Jake was tired. He climbed onto the boat, Dwight following behind him. “You missed it Jake!” Jake gave him a confused look as he wrapped a towel around himself and threw Dwight one. They were lucky, the wind died down for now. 

“So we were horsing around when we noticed you left, and I started to panic but David said he saw you two and you seemed fine, and then splashed me. But that’s not important part-“ He quickly got out. “David was It and went after Quentin and when I looked back they were making out!” Dwight smiled, nudging Jake to get him to look down at the two. Quentin had his arms wrapped around David’s shoulders as he took a break from swimming while David was holding onto him to float. 

Jake took a photo for them with his phone. “Finally!” He said to the new lovebirds. 

David flipped him off but smiled. Jake sat down again and laid on the cushiony seat. “What time is it? I didn’t get to check.” Dwight looked at it. “Almost 7. Did you want to go back to shore?”

“Mm? No. Did you?”

“A bit.. but I’m fine. Just hungry.” 

Jake mentally sighed. He didn’t pack food. The pontoon rocked a bit as Quentin and David got on, holding hands and smiling. 

They suited one another, Jake thought. Dwight seemed nervous and was glancing down and around a lot. Dwight had only told Jake he was gay, but never told the other two. It wasn’t out of fear of rejection, but Jake never pushed it. He seemed sad. Jake would ask him later. 

He heard the noise before he felt anything. It was a ‘swoosh’ and then the boat rocked downward on Jake’s side. 

Michael had jumped up and grabbed onto the side of the boat, now grabbing Jake’s towel to get his attention. 

“Ok- shit! I almost fell off!” He knew what the male wanted and got up, walking to his folded up clothes and set them down at the back. He quickly left so Michael had privacy to do whatever they did to transform. Jake threw him a towel as well. 

After a few minutes, he felt a hand in his damp hair. Jake tensed up, not used to this affection before looking up at Michael. He pulled his hand away and dropped something into Jake’s hands once more. 

It was a shiny shell, roughly as big as his palm. Jake held it gently and looked away. “Thank you. We are hungry so we are thinking about going back.” He told Michael. Everyone else agreed, slightly upset they forgot to pack food. 

David got up and started up the boat while Quentin and Dwight pulled up the anchor. That’s when the light rain started. Jake helped David pull up the pontoon’s tarp over and everyone settled under it to avoid the rain. David drove them back to shore. Dwight was quiet, and Quentin was talking to his boyfriend. 

Jake looked out at the ocean, gently rubbing the shell in the spiral it formed. Michael watched Jake. Externally, he was the same. Internally, he was bubbling with bits of joy. He had touched Jake’s hair, even if for a moment, and Jake accepted the shell!

In his culture, they gave special items to those that they cared about. To Michael, these were shiny and pretty items, or the heart of his enemies, but he knew Jake may not like that. 

The rain picked up, making everything cold and wet again. Dwight leaned against Jake, shivering hard. He wrapped his own towel around his friend, trying to help any way he could. 

When they got to the dock, Michael grabbed the tuna and other fish he had given the others earlier before Jake stopped him. “I don’t have a freezer. You can..” Jake’s face lit up. “You can sell fish to earn money!” 

That was not a bad idea. Michael silently agreed, but had no clue how. Jake took Dwight to the car, while the other three took Michael down to the pier where other fisherman were to teach him how to sell the fish. 

They walked into the store, and Quentin closed the umbrella he borrowed from Dwight on the boat. David talked to the man first. 

“Whatddap, Bill?” He smiled at the older man brightly. “Hey!” Bill said happily, getting up from the counter and walking around to arm-hug David. “This was the guy I went to to learn to fish! I was wonderin’ if we could sell these to you, or someone else?” 

Michael showed him the massive tuna and catfish. Bill hummed. “Tuna, eh? Was it a fighter?” He asked the taller man. Michael looked at the dead fish and shrugged. 

“Ha! I like your spirit. Sure! I’ll buy ‘em if you keep sellin’!” Bill said happily, his voice caked in time, but sounded firm. 

Michael liked him. He set the fish down where Bill told him, and was paid for the catch. He turned around to see David and Quentin kissing gently. Michael stared, his head tilting slightly. 

David noticed him staring and pulled away. “What? Do you not know what a kiss is?” 

Michael thought back to his ‘air-exchange’ with Jake. That wasn’t the purpose of what they were doing, though. 

Quentin smiled a bit at Michael’s innocence. “There’s a lot of kind of kisses, but they all mean ‘I love you.’” 

..was that why Jake was flustered? To Michael, kisses meant nothing when they meant something to Jake. He was confused, now. David and Quentin guided him back to Jake’s car. Michael got in and slowly waved goodbye to the two. 

“Bye Dwight! Jake! Michael!” Quentin said happily. David waved and grabbed Quentin’s hand, walking off back to David’s truck. 

It was silent in the car. Dwight stared out of the window and Jake didn’t turn the music on. He hadn’t talked to him yet, and would wait until they were home to. 

When he looked at Michael, he saw him hold up money like a child would say “look! I’m rich!” Jake let himself smile a bit. “Good job. This can be your job, if you want. Humans need jobs to live. We use money to buy food and stuff.” He told Michael, who slowly nodded. 

Jake pulled out slowly and began to drive back to Dwight’s apartment carefully because of the rain. He pulled into the lot and got out quickly with the umbrella, running over and helping Dwight out, then Michael with it. They ran inside as the rain poured down harder on them. Jake locked his car as he walked inside, shaking his head a bit to get some of the water out. Dwight still has not said anything and was staring at his feet. 

Jake put his hand to his back and guided Dwight to the elevator. He wondered what happened, though he had an idea. Then, he coughed. Jake pushed the button and waited for the elevator. “Dwight, you’re sick.” He stated, pushing his hand to his forehead. Hot. Course he would go and get himself sick. 

Michael stepped inside and pressed the button Jake always pushed when they got in. Dwight was leaning against Jake, his energy slowly decreasing. “I got you.” Jake told his friend quietly. He knew what it was like to be sick and feel like an empty balloon. 

Jake looked up at Michael. “Can you hold him?” He asked the bigger. He nodded softly and scooped Dwight up like a baby and held him. Dwight hardly reacted and made a queasy look. 

“Oh shit. We gotta be fast. When I unlock the door take him to the bathroom and by the toilet.” The doors opened and Jake walked to the door quickly, unlocking it fast. Michael carried Dwight to the bathroom and did as he was told by Jake. The man instantly threw up into the toilet. 

Jake shut the door and quickly ran to Dwight’s room, grabbing a pair of clean boxers and a shirt before running to the bathroom. “Help me undress him.” He crouched beside the sick man and grabbed his shirt, pulling it over quickly. Michael picked him up carefully and helped Jake get his wet pants off. Dwight was cold to the touch. 

Jake looked away as he dressed his friend, who instantly puked into the toilet again. He sighed and got up. “Watch him. I’m going to change.” They were all wearing wet clothes. He went into Dwight’s room and undressed, hanging his jacket on a hook and putting a shirt and boxers on before going back into the bathroom. “You go change. If you keep cold clothes on you may get sick.”

Michael didn’t know what ‘sick’ was, but if it was whatever Dwight had, he would gladly avoid it. As Michael left, Jake sat beside Dwight and rubbed his back while taking off his glasses. The other was leaning against the toilet, looking pathetic. 

“Are you alright?” He asked quietly. Dwight shook his head and closed his eyes. “‘M s..srry..” He muttered, feeling worse by the second. “Stop being sorry. You’re sick.” 

Michael returned, and Jake got up, leaving to go to the kitchen to grab some medicine. When he returned, he saw Michael rubbing Dwight’s back. Jake sat beside them and handed Dwight the pill and glass of water. 

He knew he had to take it, but his body screamed no. “Dwight..” Jake said, unable to hide his worry. He took it quickly, almost instantly throwing it back up but forced himself to hold it down. 

Jake closed his eyes and leaned against the wall for an hour. Not asleep, but just tired. After some time of Dwight not moving, Jake got up. “Can you carry him to his bed?” He asked Michael, who gave him a short nod. Carefully picking the weak man up, he carried him to the bedroom and laid him down. Jake put a trashcan beside him and stared at his friend, worried. 

Michael followed Jake out and to the kitchen. “I’m going to make food.” He said as he looked through their fridge, pulling out pre-made food and popping them in the microwave. Michael sat down and watched him, for some reason staring at his legs. 

It beeped, and Jake took the food out and handed him the plastic container it came in. “It’s not the best, but I don’t feel like cooking right now.” He said softly, handing Michael a fork and eating his own food. 

Michael ate his, and thought it tasted fine. They ate in comfortable silence. “I’m going to have to sleep on the couch with you.” 

Michael stared at him, internally feeling those bubbles again, but faintly. He took another bite of food. Jake finished his and threw the garbage away before putting the fork in the dishwasher. He walked over and made the couch bed with blankets and pillows before going to check up on Dwight. 

He threw his trash away and put the fork where Jake put his, and went to the couch and laid down. Jake climbed into it a few moments later and settled down. He was tired. It was only around 9:20, but he was sleepy. 

Michael couldn’t sleep. He rolled over and faced Jake, who was already knocked out. He couldn’t sleep with Jake right there. Slowly, he scooted over and put his arm around him. The smaller man tensed up before slowly relaxing. 

That’s as far as he would go. Just holding him made Michael relax. He closed his eyes and fell asleep to Jake’s soft breathing.

[(Heres the link to Mustache Michael with the seaslug. I don’t know how to tag in notes so, oof)](https://gumbabunny.tumblr.com/post/620504223797362688/my-bois)


	8. Stuck In The Tub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight is better  
> Jake and Michael have some time alone  
> Michael gets jealous over Jake

Jake woke up slowly and stretched. As he woke up, he realized what was going on. Jake was practically curled up next to Michael, and the man had one arm over him. Jake slowly inched out of his hold and got off the bed slowly.

It creaked once he was off, and Jake went to Dwight’s room to check on him. The man looked disheveled, face slightly twisted in pain even in sleep. 

Jake checked the trash to see it was empty. Kuro, Whizz, and Lovi were around Dwight but not touching. They knew something was up with their owner. Jake pet the closest one a bit before leaving for the kitchen. He grabbed a rag and poured cold water on it and rung it out. 

He walked back to the pantry and pulled out a can of chicken noodle soup and put it in a bowl, then the microwave for a minute and a half. He watched the time and opened the door when it was at 0:01, so it wouldn’t beep. 

Before he grabbed the bowl, he glanced around. No Michael. He took it out and set it down, getting some silverwear and putting it in the bowl. 

Jake grabbed a Tynol last, and carried all 3 items into Dwight’s room. He had no clue Michael had been watching him the entire time. He set down the bowl and gently woke up his sick friend, who whined. 

Jake tried again, and Dwight tiredly opened his eyes, before looking up at the blurry blob that was Jake. He crouched beside Dwight and helped him sit up slowly before putting the rag on top of his head and handing him the pill. He grabbed the glass of water from last night and handed it to Dwight. 

His friend took it wordlessly. “Can you feed yourself?” Dwight nodded softly, so Jake put the bowl in his lap. It wasn’t hot enough for the outsides to be warm, but the inside was lukewarm. 

Jake pet Kuro while Dwight ate slowly, and shaking lightly. There was still something wrong with his friend, and it wasn’t the sickness. “Dwight.” He said, not looking at him. 

“Mnn?” The sick man replied tiredly as he ate another bite. 

“Do you want to talk?” Jake made his tone ‘i know something is bothering you.’ Before turning to look at him, not stopping petting the black cat. 

“.. I...” Dwight stopped eating and teared up. “I-i don’t know..” Jake sat up a bit. “If you do, do it after your done eating.”

Dwight swallowed thickly and nodded. It was a silent few minutes as he finished. Jake took the bowl and placed it to the side and sat by his friends legs. He was staring at his lap and clenching his fists. 

“I.. h-have..” Dwight teared up again and he gripped the blankets. Jake waited patiently, knowing not to push him. “I love D-david.” 

This did not shock Jake. Dwight was very obvious, even defending David sometimes despite his own stupidity. Jake still gave him a slightly shocked expression. “Oh?” He thought for a second. “..oh.” Dwight was hurting because David and Quentin were a thing. 

Dwight’s own two best friends. Jake ran a hand through his hair and sighed quietly. “This is a bad situation, but I think it will be fine.”

Dwight bust out crying. “How!!? How, Jake!?” His voice was hoarse, and Jake quickly put his hand over Dwight’s mouth to shit him up. “Don’t yell.”

He gave Dwight a few moments before pulling away. “It will be, because you two don’t even notice.” Jake crossed his arms. 

“Wha.. what?” 

“David told me one day a year ago he loved you.” Jake shrugged. “He could have flip flopped by that time, though, but he still looks at you with puppy eyes.”

Dwight was confused, trying to soak his information into his sick brain like an old sponge. 

“But in the same day he told me he may have feeling for Quentin. Guess he did.”

“J-jake are you saying a 3 some?”

Jake actually snorted. “In a way, yeah. Those relationships exist. You should sleep.” He made Dwight lay down. “Too much going on. You need to heal.”

The sick male sighed and laid on his side. Jake fixed the rag and got up to leave. 

“...thank you.” Dwight mummered quietly to him. Jake hummed in response and left the room, grabbing his phone. Fucking 2:45 am. He was going to try to sleep again, no way he was staying up this long. 

Jake laid down far away from Michael and stared at him in the dim light. He was a lot smaller as a human, but was still very big. He glanced at his lips before looking anywhere else. He noticed the blanket was off of him. Jake grabbed the edge and yanked it up, and it made a soft noise as it was pulled and dropped onto Michael. 

The man had one arm under the pillow, and the other on the bed where Jake had been earlier. He turned around and stared at the wall, but felt Michael staring at him. Jake spared a glance back, but his eyes were closed. 

‘.. is he awake?’ Jake rolled back over and scooted a bit closer. He paused and stared at Michael’s hand before grabbing it. “When humans are asleep they keep their limbs where they are..” He lied and lifted Michael’s hand up more before letting go. Jake almost chuckled. Michael kept it there. 

He could have fooled him for being asleep, even down to getting the breathing right. “Michael.” The man didn’t react and kept his arm floating where Jake let go. “People don’t do that. When we are asleep they drop like a.. dead fish.” 

Michael opened his eyes and pulled his rm close to himself. Jake almost could see annoyance that he was lied to. “It was a joke.” The man was still annoyed. Jake knew just what to do. He rolled off the bed and shuffled around before returning and getting under the covers. 

Jake showed Michael a shiny dime. His eyes instantly darted towards it. ‘I should buy shiny objects to give to him. He seems to have a thing for it.’ Michael took the dime and studied it in the dark room with awe. No one had ever given him a gift before. Well, Jake had. Many times. The food, clothes, everything. Michael looked back at Jake, who seemed tired, but unable to sleep. 

Michael wanted to give him things. Jake had done nothing but help him. He set the dime aside and reached over, pulling Jake into his chest. Jake fought against him and tried to wiggle free, but he kelt a firm grip. 

“Michael- what?” The smaller man growled. Michael fixed the blanket and tried to get Jake cozy. 

He had seen on occasion, other families sleeping in a big pile. This was mainly to keep youngers safe, to keep warm, or to protect something though, but they did. He saw nothing weird with this. 

Something told him Jake would not be able to sleep if he tried by himself. He watched as the man tried to fight sleep for a few minutes before giving into it. 

He felt possessive. Like this was HIS shiny object to protect. He pulled Jake closer to him, feeling the warmth from the other as he held him. Michael rested his head on Jake’s and closed his eyes, feeling the mans hair on his cheek. Jake would kill him if he found out he did this. 

Michael could feel Jake’s slow and even breathing, along with his heart. What was this feeling? He had followed Jake to the doorway of Dwight’s room but hardly understood what they had talked about. When he saw Jake leaving he had quickly flopped on the bed.

He didn’t expect Jake to fix the blanket. Michael squeezed Jake a bit. What were these emotions? He hardly felt them, like trying to grab a bubble and feeling it momentarily, but he had never felt them before. Jake was making him feel things, and Michael didn’t know if this was good or bad. 

Jake woke up slowly, his brain telling him it was 7:00. He stretched, to find resistance as he couldn’t. Jake opened one eye tiredly and saw an arm holding him like teddy bear. He woke up quickly after that. Michael was asleep, arm around him, head in hair, and a leg on top of Jake’s. 

He tensed up despite feeling safe and relaxed. This was way too close. Way too.. soon. Soon? Jake shook his head and lifted his arm (which took a lot more effort than Jake would like to admit), and slid out from the shark’s hold. 

Jake replaced himself with a pillow this time, which an asleep Michael accepted and curled around it in a protective way. Jake didn’t know why his face heated up. He left for Dwight’s room, checking the trash can again. Empty. Good. 

Jake took the rag off and checked his neck. Warm, but not hot. He mentally checked off many things with Dwight. Face was relaxed, his breathing was still a bit off, but better. 

He would be fine before he went to work today. Jake hated the fact he had to work (typically the end of the week which was Wednesday to Saturday), but knew as a manager he had duties. 

Jake took the dirty dishes and put them in the dishwasher. He fed, watered, and did the litter for the cats. When he was done, he made himself coffee and sat down on the chair beside the couch with his phone. Jake glanced at Michael, who was still hugging the pillow. Jake looked at animal blogs for a few minutes, sipping on his coffee before getting up to shower. 

His life was weird. Ever since Michael appeared.. Jake kept the water at cold and sat down, closing his eyes. He still had to go home Saturday. He couldn’t just not go home. The thought alone made him angry. He couldn’t take Michael with him.

It was crazy to think he had not known Michael less than a week, but was this close to him. This wasn’t like Jake, but there was just something about Michael that was different. 

He had a natural distrust for humans, and a love for animals. Michael was neither? That had to be the reason. Michael was not a human, or an animal. 

Jake slapped his face lightly a few times. He was thinking about Michael in the shower. Jake stood up and quickly took his shower before stepping out and drying off. He looked at himself in the mirror, seeing the bruise was about halfway gone now. It didn’t hurt, so Jake had completely forgotten about it. 

He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked into Dwight’s room. Dwight suddenly yelped, and Jake looked at him before blushing madly and leaving quickly, shutting the door loudly. 

Of fucking course Dwight had to be doing THAT when he just got out of the shower. “Seriously?” He hissed out loud enough for Dwight to hear before walking away to get his coffee. Jake would have to wait to change. He sat down on the chair and took a few long sips before sighing. 

Jake looked through his phone again, and after a few minutes heard Dwight shuffling around before running to the bathroom and the shower start. 

He felt eyes on him and instantly looked at Michael. He was asleep. Or faking again. Jake got up and went to Dwight’s now vacant room and changed into clothes he would lounge around in all day. He was tired from swimming and half-drowning yesterday. He had to quickly think about anything random to not remember kissing Michael over fifteen times yesterday. 

Jake went to the kitchen and pulled out a pan and cracked eggs onto it as he turned it on. He cooked the eggs and pulled out the toaster, putting two slices of bread inside it for a few seconds. While that cooked, he grabbed three plates and set them out. 

He had a feeling Michael was watching him and turned around. The man was sitting at the counter, staring at him. Jake turned back to the food and put two pieces of bread on one plate, before adding two more back into the toaster. 

He flipped the eggs carefully. Jake heard the shower turn off from Dwight as he grabbed the newly toasted bread and put each on their own plate. Jake put the toaster up and turned off the stove. He placed one egg on each piece of toast and gave Michael the one with two of each. 

Jake set Dwight’s where he would sit and sat beside Michael, eating his plain toast with egg. Jake was not a great cook, and this was one of the few things he could make without messing something up. 

Dwight got changed and came out with a flustered look. “J-jake I’m so sorry-“ 

He cut him off. “It’s fine.” Jake took a bite of his toast. Dwight sat down and took a small nibble. “I’m.. I’m feeling better. Thank you..” The man said quietly. Jake glanced at him and nodded. Michael watched this. 

He still could not tell if these two communicated silently. Dwight seemed to know what Jake wanted to know without Jake talking. He also noticed Jake hardly spoke in the morning, but as the day progressed his word count would increase. Michael did not know what to make of this- how he was noticing these things about Jake. 

He finished his food and threw his plastic plate away. Dwight was talking to Jake. “Should I tell him? Today? They just started dating.. it would be bad too. What if it hurts their relationship? What-“

Jake put a hand on his shoulder. “Stop worrying.” He said quietly. “If you feel comfortable enough, call David and tell him how you feel. We are all friends, so it will work out.” Jake then smiled a bit. “And if he hurts you I will personally kick his ass.”

Dwight cracked his own smile and nodded. “I.. I will. Today.” Jake hummed and nudged him playfully. Dwight felt something heavy on his head and looked up. It was Michael’s hand. 

He realized he was providing Dwight with support in his own way and smiled a bit more. “Thank you, Michael.” Dwight felt.. confident. Only a bit, but this was rare. He quickly went to his room to call David, glancing back at the two. Jake gave him a thumbs up and looked at Michael. 

He had been the little push Dwight needed to really call David. Jake threw his own plate away and went back to the couch, flopping on the bed and turning on the Tv to watch something. Michael followed, glancing at Dwight’s closed door. 

“He will be fine.” Jake said from the small living room. “He has work today, but i don’t.” Michael sat down beside him on the bed and looked at the Tv to see Jake was watching an animal movie. When it was about halfway through, Dwight’s door opened. Jake paused it and looked towards his friend, who was blushing tomato red. 

“So?” Jake said, wanting to know what had happened. 

“U-uhm.. I.. I don’t know? B-but I think W-we are a thing?” Dwight moved over to them, and Jake shuffled to the middle of the bed so Dwight could sit. 

“H-he said he loved me but w-would need to talk to Quentin..” Dwight was biting his lip. Jake glanced down to see all of his nubs on his fingers from before were gone. “It will be fine.” Jake handed him the remote. Dwight knew Jake wanted him to relax, so he did. He didn’t want to look for anything so he pressed Play. 

“Jake, seriously? I thought you said you didn’t rewatch movies.”

“Only for animal ones.” He huffed, slightly flustered. 

“You’ve watched ‘Cats & Dogs’ 3 times this month!”

Jake crossed his arms. “And? It’s a good movie! The cgi for it’s time is awesome!”

Dwight just rolled his eyes and laid his head on Jake’s shoulder. Jake always made him feel better. 

Michael watched this entire exchange, mainly to learn. He gathered a lot from it. That Jake loved animals, and animal movies. Jake was always worried about the people he cared about, and what Love was after thinking about it. 

He realized he loved Jake.

And that he wanted to shove Dwight off of Jake and hug him for himself, but Michael ignored this urge. Jake looked up at him before focusing on the movie. A few minutes back into it, Jake leaned against Michael. 

Jake told himself it was just because Dwight was getting heavy. Michael just liked Jake being this close. He watched the movie about evil cats and hero dogs, but Jake was his main interest. He watched as the man reacted slightly to each scene with joy, frustration, etc. They hardly showed, but since Michael was staring directly at him he saw the small changes in mood. 

They watched movies like this until Dwight had to leave, occasionally grabbing snacks and such throughout. Dwight had gotten ready for work and waved bye to Jake and Michael before leaving. 

When the door shut, Jake laid back down and turned towards the movie. Typically he was alone, and these moments were rare. Now, he had Michael, who was staring at him. 

Michael got up, deciding to take a shower. He mainly wanted to feel water, but also felt unclean. 

Jake had picked out another movie to watch, and focused on that. About 1/4th into the movie he heard everything in the shower fall. Jake got up and rushed it the bathroom, pausing at the door. “Michael? Are you alright?” 

There were muted thuds and struggles, more things fell. “I’m coming in.” He opened the door, and really, he should have expected this. 

Michael’s tail was poking out of the fallen shower curtain, and he was struggling to push it off as the water soaked it. 

Jake turned the water off and pulled it off. ‘Jesus fuck!’ Jake thought, realizing Michael hardly fit in the damn tub. More than half of his tail was out, and the parts inside left almost no room for him. 

“Are you an idiot?” He scolded him, standing on the tub edge to fix the shower curtain. Michael just stared at him before looking away. Jake picked up the soap bottles and set them in the sink. “.. can you go back now?” He asked. 

The slight worried look that Michael gave said it all. Jake wanted to sigh. Jake fixed the shower and turned it back on so he wouldn’t dry out. For once, though, he had a clear look at Michael. He saw his gills and every fin, scar, and shade. 

His tail flicked, making Jake glance at it. It was truly beautiful. He wanted to touch it, but found it may be awkward, so he leaned against the wall and sat down. He couldn’t just leave Michael in here alone. 

Fuck, their water bill was going to suck this month. Jake looked at Michael, who was staring at him. “What? I can’t do anything.” He crossed his arms defensively. Michael’s tail flicked again and he shuffled, trying to get comfortable in the now tiny tub. Once he was settled, Michael grabbed Jake’s wrist and yanked him over to his own tail outside of the tub. He had noticed, Jake was not hiding it well that he wanted to feel it. 

The man glared at Michael for that, but since he had permission now, he rested on hand on the tail. It was just pure muscle. He felt it was hardly damp though, but Michael was making no move to put it in the water. 

Jake grabbed it and hauled it towards the shower before almost slipping on the wet floor. Michael got the idea, though. 

Jake got his bearings and grabbed some towels to try to dry the floor. Michael laid his now soaking wet tail on Jake.

This was going to be a long day. Jake shrugged it off with great effort, and looked at Michael. He didn’t understand what the man wanted. Why couldn’t he change back? Jake got an idea and quickly left, returning with Michael’s phone. “Don’t get it wet.” He handed Michael a rag to dry his hands off for a moment. “Why can’t you turn back?”

Michael took the phone and typed something, then handed it to him. 

(2:34) Michael Myers:

Energy

Jake sighed a bit and set the phone away where it wouldn’t get wet. Of course. Jake guessed it may take an hour or two before Michael would gather enough to revert back. “.. you’re paying for the water bill.” He mummered. 

A bath would not work, as Michael took up most of the tub anyway, and would certainly splash most the water out. This also did not help the majority of his tail outside of the tub, too, that was laying down on the damp towels on the ground. 

One of the cats, Whizz, trotted in and was slapping Michael’s tail, confused. Michael moved his tail and it chased it before slapping it again. 

“Why did you change in the shower anyway?” Jake asked him. Michael’s eyes locked with his, and they stared. He offered no explanation. Whizz left the bathroom and Jake stared at his tail again. It was still weird. Everything was weird but.. Michael was staring at him. He wondered what all he was thinking. 

Michael was just thinking about how beautiful Jake looked, even when annoyed. He reached out and touched Jake’s face. 

Not in a nice way. His whole hand covered Jake’s face, with the middle of his palm on his nose. 

So small. Jake shook his head and backed away from his hand. “Wh- the hell?” Jake said, not expecting this. Michael had grey-blue webbed fingers. Without thinking he pushed it away, more annoyed. Michael was acting weirder than normal. 

Jake looked at him, trying to understand the man. Well, he was stuck in a tub and was probably uncomfortable. He had to distract Michael. Jake sat up and began to touch his tail again. It was oddly soft and warm, even when his fingers ran over some small scars. He watched as Michael slowly relaxed in the tub as he studied Jake. 

His small hands felt.. refreshing. Jake was sure if Michael was a cat, he would be purring. He ran his hand along the tail and stopped at a fin before gently touching it. Michael didn’t react, other than relaxing more as he watched the smaller man. 

Jake found this relaxing as well. It was like petting a cat, except it was a shark tail and he was sure Michael could snap his back without trying if he wanted to. Jake was in thought the entire time, until Michael felt he could change without passing out instantly. 

And he did without warning, making Jake snap out of his thoughts and blush as he was touching Michael’s legs. He quickly darted out of the bathroom and slammed the door. 

‘Fuck fuck fuck what the fuck..’ Jake ran a hand through his hair. He could hear Michael shuffling around, and Jake quickly went to sit on the couch again. 

He couldn’t help but have a light blush. Jake shook his head and quickly pressed Play on the remote. A couple minutes later, Michael joined him wearing casual clothes. Jake refused to look at him, or acknowledge him. 

The bigger man did not like this, and stared at Jake. Not in his typical way or just watching, but a stare that sent ‘look at me’ vibes. It was very distracting. 

“What?” Jake huffed, not tearing his eyes away from the movie. Michael continued, not giving up. Jake gave in and looked at him with his arms crossed. 

The bigger man scooted closer. Jake scooted away. He was not in the mood to deal with this right now. Michael either did not notice, or did not care, as he literally picked Jake up and sat him down beside him, holding him firmly to his side. 

This was like, forced cuddling. Jake sighed, knowing he couldn’t escape, and looked back at the movie. Michael seemed satisfied enough. 

A couple movies later, Jake felt Michael slowly falling asleep. He felt this because the man was slowly crushing him as he laid down. “Michael.” Jake pushed him, trying to get him off. The other did not budge and held onto Jake, dead asleep. 

What was with him today? Jake slowly moved into a more comfortable spot whilst in Michael’s death hold and finished the movie before trying to wake him again. “Michael.” Push. “Get up.” Push. If anything he was hugging tighter. 

Jake gave up when every time he pushed, Michael would do something to hug tighter, which ended with Jake completely stuck as Michael had both arms around him. 

Damnit he couldn’t even reach the remote now. While Jake wanted to fight against him, it was best to wait until Michael relaxed enough where he could slip out. 

Until then he was stuck being awkwardly close to Michael’s chest and watching whatever the Netfix God’s decided was next. It took 2 movies for Michael to loosen up enough for Jake to slip out. Jake looked at the time. 6:00. Dwight would get back around 10:30, if he was lucky. 

Jake glanced at Michael and got up to use the bathroom before making them dinner. He pulled out meat he bought on sale and cooked it, deciding to make them a simple sandwich. Jake pulled out the cheese and lettuce and made 2 sandwiches, putting the majority of meat onto Michael’s. 

He carried the plates back to the small living room and sat down, nudging Michael with his foot. “Get up I made food.”

Michael opened his eyes slowly and looked at Jake, then the food. He sat up and took his plate, looking thankful. 

Jake set his in his lap and gave the remote to Michael. “Find something to watch.” He began to eat his sandwich while Michael flipped through many genres, settling on horror. He chose “Nightmare On Elm Street” and clicked play. 

Jake had long finished his sandwich as he watched the main villain killing. Michael seemed very interested in horror now. He must have a thing for death and fighting or something. A survival thing, Jake guessed. 

The movie was scary, but Jake didn’t get scared. Dwight would probably be shaking like a leaf watching this though. When it was over, Jake didn’t have time to stop himself before he asked the question. 

“How did you get the scar on your eye?” Michael looked down at him and tilted his head slightly to the side. Jake wondered if it hurt. The bigger man didn’t reply, or do anything really. 

“Sorry. Nevermind.” Jake looked away and back to the Tv. Michael leaned forward and rested his head on Jake’s, who tensed up before slowly relaxing. The smaller man just guessed Michael was cuddly, which he was not. He just liked being beside Jake. 

Michael picked him up and pulled him in front of him, putting Jake in between his legs and hugging him from behind. He continued to rest his head on Jake’s as he watched the movie. 

Jake crossed his arms and acted annoyed, hoping Michael would let him go, but the man seemed to not notice. It was.. it was slightly nice to be held. He slowly leaned into Michael’s chest and looked at the Tv again. This was nice. Everything about this situation was calm, down to Michael’s breathing. Wait- he wasn’t just breathing. He was.. he was smelling his hair?

Jake shook him off, or tried to, a bit uncomfortable now. Michael stopped but kept his head on Jake’s. He closed his eyes and listened to Michael’s breathing and whatever movie was on until Dwight came home. 


	9. Family Issues? Solved! Emotional? Not So Much.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake goes back home and grows distant  
> Michael helps  
> Jake can’t help his emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one seemed rushed ;; it’s 3 am and I typed this since 11 and im sleepy and kinda just wanted to get to the cute parts ;;
> 
> Warning for the smol beans: at the end of this chapter is some sexual content!

Dwight walked inside at 10:40 to see Michael cuddling Jake. The man smiled and shit the door as his cats greeted him happily. He set his stuff down on the counter and walked over to them. “I see you two are snuggly.”

It was rare to see Jake flustered. He flipped Dwight off. “It isn’t my fault. Michael won’t let go.” Michael looked at Dwight and held Jake closer to him, as if asking ‘Jealous?’

The man just fixed his glasses and sat down. “I talked to David again.”

“Mm? Do I need to kick his ass? I could get Michael too, if needed.”

Dwight grew panicked. “W-what? No! No!! It’s.. it’s fine. Me and Quentin are fine with.. we are both dating him.. kinda? It’s so weird and confusing..” Dwight ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Jake managed to wiggle an arm out of Michael to put his hand on Dwight’s shoulder. 

Jake looked at Dwight with the most serious look he could muster. “Give me an excuse to kick his ass.” 

Dwight couldn’t help but snort and shake his head at his friend. “No, Jake.” He sighed happily. “So what’d you two do today?”

Jake hummed and looked away. “Watched movies. Ate snacks. Ate dinner. Watched more movies. Michael transformed in the shower. Watched more movies. M-“

“Wait, what?” Dwight stopped him. 

“What? The movies? We watched Nightmare On-“

“No, the shower thing!” Dwight said a bit worried. 

“It was nothing. Michael was a merman in the tub, and stuck.” Jake shrugged as if it was a normal thing to him. Dwight groaned and rubbed his face. Sometimes Jake was frustrating. “Is the shower ok?”

“Yeah. Don’t worry about it. Oh, and Michael is paying the water bill.” Dwight made a strained noise. “Alright. I just want to relax.. don’t start kissing or anything over there!”

Jake whacked his friend. “What the hell!”

Michael stared at Dwight confused. Why would they kiss? They weren’t underwater. He thought back to when David and Quentin kissed. Did he mean like that? 

He had never paid attention to the affectionate part of his kind. He vaguely knew of some important season that happened around winter? 

Jake and Dwight were arguing over something, but Michael didn’t pay attention and kept his head on Jake’s. He liked the way it felt. 

“-not dating him!”

“But you’re cuddling him!” 

Jake rolled his eyes. “I can’t escape his fucking grip. Watch-“ Jake suddenly pushed his arms on Michael’s chest and tried to escape as best as he could. The bigger man restrained him easily, almost without trying, and was still calmly keeping his head on Jake’s. 

“Ok Jake, but I can TELL you like it.”

This made Jake slightly flustered again. “No. It’s just relaxing! He is warm so, bonus.”

Dwight gave him a knowing look with a goofy smile that Jake wanted to wipe off his face. “Shut up.” After a few moments, Jake spoke up again. “Are you feeling alright?” He referred to his sickness earlier. 

Dwight nodded. “Thank you.. you helped so much, like always.” He got sick about three times a year, where as he had never seen Jake get sick in the five or so years he had met him. However, Jake did occasionally come over and lay in his bed all day without reacting, almost in a depressive-like state. He couldn’t even get Jake to eat. 

He shook his head and looked at Jake now, who honestly seemed genuinely happy with Michael. Dwight wouldn’t be shocked if they started to date sometime soon. He knew Jake better than anyone, even Jake himself, and he could tell Jake really cared about Michael. 

Michael seemed to like Jake as well. He would have to tell Michael a lot of the human-romantic stuff, wouldn’t he? Dwight shook his head and smiled. He knew Jake was too stubborn to let himself fall for someone so soon. He’d have to help. 

Jake clapped in front of Dwight, getting him to return to reality. He blinked and looked up at Jake, confused. “Huh?”

“Did you even hear anything I just said?”

“... no..” Dwight looked away. Jake just sighed and leaned against Michael, closing his eyes. “Never mind, then.” Dwight looked at Jake, then to Michael, who was staring at him. The bigger man was holding Jake like a teddy bear and, in a way, it was cute. 

Dwight left to put on Pj’s silently. By the time he returned, Jake was asleep in Michael’s arms. He sat down beside him and looked at the other. “.. Jake really cares about you.” He started. “It took him a while to get this close to him, for me.” 

Michael was listening, but unmoving. Dwight looked at Jake again and smiled a bit. “It took him a year and a half to fall asleep first in front of me.” Michael seemed to .. he had no idea. Happy? It was very hard to read the man. 

Dwight decided to leave Michael be with Jake and waved goodnight to Michael, who stared back as a response. When Dwight left, Michael turned off the Tv and carefully laid down with Jake, never once letting go of him. He had moved Jake where he was facing him, and the smaller man was laying his head against his arm. 

Michael used his free arm wrapped around Jake to finally run his hand through Jake’s unruly hair. It was soft and slightly fluffy, he liked it. Michael pet Jake’s head for a long time before getting tired. He pulled the covers up over them before wrapping his arm around Jake again and falling asleep. 

The rest of the week went by fine. Jake had worked Thursday to Saturday, which he took Michael to the ocean before work so he wouldn’t be alone and bored all day. David, Quentin, and Dwight worked out their relationship to a good and less confusing degree. Jake was happy, he could say that for certain. 

After work on Saturday, his mood was awful though. He had to go back home. Dwight had carpooled with him, and was in the passenger seat. Jake looked at Dwight when he parked the car in the lot. “So.. are.. will you be ok with Michael?” Jake said quietly. Dwight nodded. “Yeah. I will. I don’t know if he will be fine without you though.” Jake gripped the steering wheel from that reply and got out to go get Michael, who was hiding under the dock. 

Their routine was this:

Michael hid under the dock with all of his fish. Jake would drop a net, and Michael put all of them in. He would tie it to the edge, and get on the pontoon. Jake would then help Michael onto the pontoon by dragging him up and inside (often landing in embarrassing ways). He would then hand Michael his clothing items and leave. Michael would get dressed, grab the net, and drag it to Bill’s Market, and sell them. 

Michael made a lot more money than Jake did at his part time job. He was proud of him, though. 

They did the routine, and Michael noticed how off Jake was. He was quiet the entire time, and emotionless. Michael stopped him and grabbed his shoulders, staring at him hard. 

“I’m fine.” Jake said lowly. Michael continued. 

“I was going to tell you in the car, Jesus. You know I don’t live with Dwight, right?” 

He had completely forgotten Jake had an entire family. 

“I have to go back to the mansion.” He said with slight annoyance. “And last time I brought friends...” Jake looked away and tensed up. “It was awful.” 

Michael gripped his shoulders a bit before letting go. “I don’t know how long it will be.. I was away for a week, and they typically HATE that.” 

Jake thought about running off multiple times. He could live on the streets fine, but the only factors he cared about were his friends. He wouldn’t be able to contact them, or if he stayed with one he would just be a burden. Jake despised depending on others like that. 

‘What am I supposed to do?’ Michael had guided him to his car, but to the passenger side. Jake got in wordlessly and shut the door, leaning his head on the window. Dwight was now in the drivers side, staring at Jake. 

He had no clue what to say. Jake always knew what to say that cheered him up, but.. 

Michael got in the car and stared at the back of Jake’s head before looking at Dwight. He knew that look. It was saying ‘we should definitely do something.’ 

Dwight also knew when Jake got in these moods. It was like earlier, when he hardly ate or talked. It was awful. 

“Jake, it’s ok. You won’t be with them your entire life.” Dwight tried to make the situation better, but from Jake’s pissed off reaction he had realized this was not good. 

“Dwight, really? You are so lucky to be able to leave and move out of your parents house and be dependent! I can’t fucking leave their sights for 7 days! I can’t live on my own, nothing!!” Jake was shaking, now. His anger boiling up. 

“They watch over me constantly. They hate me no matter what I do. If I follow their dumbass rules, or if I don’t! I can’t-“ Jake inhaled, trying not to let out too many emotions. “I can’t do anything right to them.”

He felt something warm and heavy on his hand and slowly looked down at it, feeling slightly calmed by it. It was Michael’s hand. “.. I just..” He sighed and looked up at Dwight. “I just want to live my life the way I want, but I can’t.. I’d have to- to disappear to get them off of my backs.” Jake was quiet after this and stared out of the window. 

Dwight would hug him, but Michael was comforting him in his own way at the moment. “We will think of something, alright?” Jake didn’t reply. He didn’t want to go back. The thought alone made him sick to his stomach. 

Dwight drove them back to his apartment and got out, looking at Michael. Michael squeezed Jake’s hand and left despite not wanting to. Jake stayed there for another 10 minutes before going over to the drivers side and driving off to his father’s mansion. 

He would have to disappear to be free of them. Jake pulled up and walked inside, his hands in his pockets. The maids greeted him, and he nodded politely to them before going to his room. Course none of them would say hello, or anything. 

Jake went into his room, that didn’t even feel like his, and sat on the bed. How could he disappear, while still being friends with everyone? 

.. did his father even know where his friends lived? Or who they were? This got Jake’s gears turning. He was forming a plan, and a good one at that. 

Jake spent all night making sure there were no letters, documents, or traces of anywhere Jake went with his friends. He would destroy his phone last, to rid the contacts and past messages. 

His father had given him his own account with money in it, but he had never touched it. Jake had no clue what amount was inside, but transferred the money over to another account of his (the account he gets paid with at PizzaWhat! Because he wouldn’t use the same one). 

Now, Jake had money, probably a lot, and no traces of where he would possibly go. He could leave his family and live with Dwight and Michael. Jake was apprehensive, though. What if his father got suspicious? It would not take too much effort to find Jake, since he knew Jake worked at a pizza job. 

He had a choice. Either see if this plan worked, and if it didn’t have some major repercussions, or disgrace his father so much that he was kicked out. 

Jake would have to go the disgraced route. It was the safest, and most definite way to keep him off his back. But how?

He wouldn’t know that answer until months later, but for now, he slept. He went though the motions of each day with his family, hating every single second of it. He was constantly texting the group, looking at anima videos, or doing anything while not at his job to get away from his family. 

Michael was agitated at Dwight’s house, especially on the first night. The man understood why though. Jake would come over and hang out before work, and hardly slept over anymore. They still did their fishing trips, group hangouts, and sleepovers, but Michael watched week after week as Jake seemed to grow distant. Not from the group, just from himself. 

He had learned a lot about humans in that time, and understood how Jake was trapped in his parents control. He did what he could to make Jake better, and he knew it worked, but the man was never truly happy anymore. 

Michael would actively hug, cuddle, or pet his hair. When Jake wasn’t in the conversations, he would try his best to include Jake back in. 

It was just getting worse. 

Until a months later after they first met, Jake had asked him to pretend to be his boyfriend. This was so out of left field. 

Michael gave him a slight confused look. 

“.. for.. for months I’ve been pissing my father off. I’ve been trying to get him to disgrace me so he can finally cut me out of that life.. but nothing I’ve done works and just.. it just backfires. Badly.” 

So, this was why he was stressed? Would this work? Michael hugged him and gave him a firm nod of agreement. He would pretend, especially if it helped Jake. 

“T..thanks.” Jake mumbled. “I hope this will be what does it.. Father really hates-“ Jake clenched his fist. “Can we do it today?”

Michael nodded again. Anything for his Jake. He had never been to the mansion, but Jake called it “hell” and the drive there, he was tense. The moment he could see the building, Jake’s attitude completely changed. He had never seen Jake so.. upset. 

‘.. if just dating a man won’t work for him I’ll make it seem like we had sex on his favorite table. Heh. I wonder what his reaction would be to that..’ Jake walked inside, Michael trailing behind him. The maids greeted Jake and quickly took a step back when they saw Michael. 

Jake stopped and turned to him. “This is Michael.”

Almost instantaneous, the maids were giddy. “Oh my god! Jake!!!” They squealed. “He’s so handsome!” “Wow.. he is toned!”

Jake just stared. “.. Listen. I’m trying to piss off dad, so me and him are going to pretend to date. If just that doesn’t work, can you make it look like we had sex in some places?”

The maids had a glint in their eye. They hated his father and would gladly do so. Jake thanked them and tipped them money before grabbing Michael’s hand and pulling him deeper into the huge place. 

It was so empty and quiet, filled with expensive things. He couldn’t see Jake living here, especially after seeing him snacking on Doritos in just underwear watching a house flipping channel, complaining about how “that color of granite totally doesn’t match the kitchen!”

Michael stared at their hands and squeezed it softly. Jake seemed to be in a rush to make his father mad. 

They rounded a corner and Jake stopped him. “Stay here a moment.” He whispered and walked inside the mystery room. 

“Father.” Jake said. Michael couldn’t hear a lot, but when he heard his name, he walked inside to see a lavished out room, even with a chandelier. The man behind a desk locked eyes with him. 

Michael felt his blood boil. He looked similar to his own dad, and that made him want to kill him. 

“So.. you’re Jake’s..” The father trailed off. 

“Boyfriend.” Jake said quickly, answering him. 

Michael swore he felt his heart skip a beat. He grabbed Jake’s hand and intwined his fingers with his. The father visibly grew annoyed and frustrated with this. 

“Jake.. you can not go public with this.”

“What the fuck not?” Jake yelled out. “He’s my BOYFRIEND. I LOVE him. You’re not taking this away from me.”

The man stood up and glared at Jake. “No. That is final.”

Michael felt a dull pain in his hand and glanced down to see Jake squeezing it hard while shaking. “You can’t fucking stop me. I’ll blast it over social media, how the son of-“

“Jake! This is the final warning.”

“For WHAT?” Jake growled. “As if nothing I’ve done before mattered?! Fuck you! Literally, fuck you!”

“Go to your room.” The older man said lowly. “And take that... ..with you.” His voice dripped with disgust. 

It pissed Jake off to absolute no end. “I’m not a child. I’m not going to my fucking room!” 

Michael squeezed his hand, trying to calm Jake down. It seemed to work a bit. 

“Then get out of my office. I’ll fetch you later. Myself.”

Michael dragged Jake out, who was shaking hard. He mainly left because if he had not, he would have killed him. 

Jake pulled Michael into a nearby room and leaned against him, still shaking. He was trying to hold the emotions back.

Michael ran a hand through his hair slowly and held him close with the other arm. The smaller man slowly calmed down, closing his eyes tightly. 

“What are we supposed to do? If that d-didn’t work I don’t know what will...”

Michael had an idea. He didn’t know when the father would appear, as it could be in a few seconds, so he acted fast and without warning, kissed Jake. 

Jake was tense for a long moment before slowly kissing back and closing his eyes. His lips were soft. They kept lightly kissing until Jake pulled away, giving him a confused look. “Why’d.. why’d you do that?” 

Michael motioned back towards the office doors, where his father could easily see them when he came out. 

“...oh.” 

He sounded slightly disappointed. 

“.. do.. you want to keep doing it until he comes out?” Jake said shyly. 

Michael knew Jake was never the one to be shy. He nodded and kissed him again, this time deepening it by putting his hand behind Jake’s head. The black haired man grabbed his shirt and kissed back softly, mentally memorizing how Michael’s lips felt. 

Michael hoped he wasn’t dreaming. He pushed Jake against a wall carefully and put one hand on his hip. The smaller man tilted his head and parted his lips. 

Right before Michael was about to claim him, the doors slammed open, causing Jake to flinch and pull away. 

His father was PISSED. “Jake I have a camera right outside my doors! That is DISGUSTING.” 

Oh, shit. This was fantastic. His father was finally yelling. 

“You totally killed our mood! I was about to get some dick!” Jake huffed, acting annoyed. Well, he was. That kiss was amazing. Michael finally removed himself from Jake and held his hand again, watching as the father’s face contorted into disgust. 

Damn. He had really hit hard because his father was always stoic. Perfect. 

“Jake.” His tone was serious. “Get out. You are no longer my son.”

Jake almost died of happiness but refused to show it. “Wait- please!” He said, faking desperateness. 

“Get out. I’ll let you tell your mother good bye, but do NOT come back for ANY REASON. You chose this- over your own family.” His father turned around and left. 

Jake had to hold it in. He quickly took Michael to another part of the house, running with a new pep in his step. He was happy. Though, he would miss his mother, but she was the type to visit when she could. 

He couldn’t even remember what happened and was just in his car, crying. “I’m.. oh my god. I don’t have to come back here! Fuck..” He rubbed his eyes with his palms. “Thank you, Michael..” 

Michael couldn’t express the emotion he felt when he saw that weight visibly lift off of Jake. He had even kissed Jake too.. that was nice. 

Jake drove them back to the apartment, singing along to whatever song came on for the first time in months. Michael felt himself almost smile. Almost. 

When they got to the apartment, Jake just about bounced out of the car and dragged Michael inside, a grin completely across his face. “Lets do something- what can we do?”

‘Kiss?’ Michael’s first thought was. He quickly shrugged and looked away, hoping Jake wouldn’t notice his faint blush. Jake didn’t, and walked inside Dwight’s apartment smiling wide. 

Dwight had looked up and saw Jake grinning, and already knew what was up. “NO WAY!” “Yes way.”

The other man ran over and hugged Jake tightly. “You’re kidding?!”

“No! Michael totally helped. I just needed to act like he was my boyfriend. Dwight- you should have SEEN his face!” Jake chuckled a bit. He hadn’t been this happy.. ever. 

He was finally free from that hell, AND he kissed Michael. This was the best day of his life. 

“Lets go for icecream.” Jake said, suddenly getting the idea. “Please?”

Dwight and Michael agreed. Icecream sounded good, especially with this occasion. Jake felt like he was floating. If David was here, he say ‘damn I’d have thought you were trippin’, dude!’

Dwight drove them, happy Jake was back to himself. He had noticed over the months Jake was forming this.. shell? It didn’t help that Michael never talked or did much, and that the other three were in a weird triangle relationship. In a way Jake was singled out, and with his situation it made him pull away. He’d make sure that wouldn’t happen now, though. 

He did wonder what they did to piss his father off that bad. Michael seemed happy as well. They pulled up to a small icecream shop, and Jake got out first. 

Honestly, he was acting like a happy kid. Dwight walked inside with Michael, and they looked at all of the flavors the store offered. 

Jake got a double chocolate chunk Icecream on a cone. Michael decided on a vanilla with chocolate chips, while Dwight got a mint. Jake paid and sat down, licking his icecream happily. Michael sat across from him, and Dwight beside Jake. 

Jake and Dwight were talking about something as they ate. Truthfully, Michael hardly paid attention to what their conversations were since he first met the group. He couldn’t stop himself from watching Jake’s lips every time he licked the icecream, though. Despite the cold icecream he was eating, Michael felt warm. 

Jake finished his cone and locked eyes with Michael, who ate his with a pink plastic spoon. And then he smiled. Michael liked his smile. 

They stayed there for an hour, mainly Jake and Dwight talking about something the entire time. Michael just liked to watch Jake. He threw away their garbage and opened the door for his friends as they left. They got back into the car and listened to Party Rock on the way back to the apartment, Jake and Dwight singing every word together. 

It was around 11:38 pm when they got home, and the moon was high in the sky. Once back in the apartment, Jake pet the cats and dealt with them while Dwight said goodnight and went to his room to sleep. Michael fixed up the couch bed, realizing just how long it had been since Jake had slept over. Two weeks? Three? It had been a while. Once Jake was done tending to the cats, Michael could see how tired he was. 

Probably from all of the emotions of the day. Michael laid down and waited on Jake. Despite acting like he never wanted it, Jake would always cuddle him willingly. Tonight, he shuffled over and flopped on the bed, putting his back to Michael’s chest as he wrapped an arm around him. 

He missed holding his Jake. Michael nuzzled into his head and closed his eyes, falling asleep to the smaller’s breathing. 

Jake was tired, but he couldn’t sleep. Too many thoughts. He had finally disgraced himself enough to get his father to cut him off. He had even kissed Michael! This was his dream come true. 

His lips were so soft.. Jake blushed slightly as he thought about it. He glanced over at Michael to see if he was asleep- he was. Jake could tell if he was faking or not by now. 

He laid his head against Michael’s arm and closed his eyes, just.. feeling and thinking. In a way, Michael had saved him. He had always helped him or done things Jake liked. 

He thought back to the kiss, feeling warmth slowly pool at his lower abdomen. Fuck. Not here. Not now- shit. Jake tried to slide out of Michael’s grip, but it was firm. Jake was now painfully aware where his butt was in relation to Michael. 

Jake bit his lip and mentally prayed to whatever there was to not let Michael wake up. He moved his hand down slowly, still unsure if he should really do this. Masturbate to the guy that was currently holding him. 

Fuck. Screw it. Jake palmed himself slowly, closing his eyes and thinking of Michael. He imagined he would be a tease, but Jake didn’t want to drag this out long, so he imagined Michael horny and wanting something quick. 

He slid his hand under his boxers and grabbed his base, imagining it was Michael reaching over him right now and stroking him. Jake quickly bit his free hand before he could make noises as he began to stroke himself quickly. 

Fuck. It was so much better with Michael right there. He pushed against the bigger man, feeling his back warm up due to him. 

God, what would it feel to be bent over and fucked senseless by him? Jake decided to imagine that while stroking faster and panting lightly now. He imagined them home alone as Michael decided to fuck him over everything. The counter, couch, and even Dwight’s bed. 

Jake let out a soft moan before quickly biting his hand harder. He was sure to leave a dent but fuck if Michael woke up it would be awkward. It really didn’t help Michael was holding him. 

He flicked his thumb over his tip and suddenly buckled his hips. Jake slowed down and listened for Michael to see if he woke him up. The moment he heard the calm breathing he picked back up where he left off. He imagined what it would feel like to be claimed by Michael over and over, would he moan? The man had never made a noise, really. 

The thought of Jake being able to get him to moan drove him over the edge, gasping as he came in his boxers. Jake quickly pulled his hand out and calmed himself down. After a moment he wiggled out of Michael’s hold, surprised he could, and washed up before returning to the bed. 

Jake snuggled back into Michael’s arms and fell asleep soon after, unaware Michael was awake. 

He had woken up when Jake buckled his hips. For a long while, Michael didn’t know what Jake was doing. It wasn’t until Jake came that he realized. Now holding a sleeping Jake, he wondered what he had imagined that got him off. And he had done it right there, inches away from Michael. 

He laid his head beside Jake’s and held him closer to him. Michael wasn’t all too familiar with these emotions, so didn’t think much on it before falling asleep himself. 


	10. Back At Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake realizes his feelings for Michael  
> Michael learns a thing or two from David

Jake woke up, slightly confused of his surroundings as his brain booted back up and reminded him what happened. His family, Michael, everything. He blushed softly, realizing what he had done yesterday. 

Michael was still holding Jake, but this time he had his leg over Jake’s. He was very stuck until he decided to wake up. Jake decided to relax and nuzzled into his arms, sighing softly. 

He no longer felt the stress of having to go back to his family, or pleasing them. Nothing. He could live his life how he wanted now. Jake was shocked to see Dwight walk in, and they locked eyes. 

“Morning.” Jake said. Dwight smiled a bit. “Good morning. I see you’re comfortable, huh?” He teased the other man and shuffled to the couch, sitting down. “Are.. are you alright, Jake?”

Jake smiled and nodded a bit. “I don’t have to go back to that place, ever. You don’t mind I’m going to be living here, right?”

Dwight chuckled a bit. “Jake- Jesus, no I don’t mind. I’m glad really! Plus I know you’ll help and pay. Plus, you still have PizzaWhat!”

“You say that like it’s a good thing.” Jake teased back at Dwight. “Whatever I know you like it.” He grabbed the remote and turned the Tv on, quickly turning the volume down to around 6, where they could hardly hear it, but where it was quiet enough to not wake up Michael. 

“How’re you and David?” Jake asked while snuggling closer to Michael, suddenly uncomfortable. 

“Very good!” Dwight said happily. “He takes me out on weird dates. One of them was to watch him fight someone. I think he wants to show me how strong he is or something..”

Jake hummed. “You still a virgin?” 

Dwight instantly stuttered, face turning red. “W-w-what?”

Jake looked a bit shocked. “No way! You totally did it with him. Tell me about it-“ Jake quickly got out “-Not the sex part. How it happened.” He wanted to tease the fuck out of David.

Dwight was still sputtering, trying to find words. “W-well.. uh.. w-we were on a fi-fishing trip.. you Michael and Quentin were doing s-something and David just.. wrapped his arms around me a-and began to say these things.. how he wanted m-me. So a-after the trip I went to h-his place.”

Jake remembered that, but hadn’t noticed Dwight seemed off or anything. He just nodded to Dwight. “I see.. So David had almost done it on the boat? This is good leverage.” 

“Leve- Jake! Please don’t!” Dwight pleaded, whispering harshly to him. 

“Fine, fine.. If you do fuck on the boat make sure to tell us so we don’t see that.” Jake glanced at Dwight. He was trying to pull the man’s leg, and he was tomato red. Jake gave him a smile and turned back towards the Tv. 

It had been a long while since Jake had really teased him, so Dwight was even more flustered. “O...ok...” He turned to the Tv, trying to calm down. 

A few minutes later, Michael woke up. Really, he had woken up since Dwight walked into the room but was just listening, for once. Jake pushed his arms away and went to the bathroom for his morning shower. 

Michael looked at Dwight, who was almost fully calm. He grabbed his phone to type something, which was rare in itself, and showed the man, who immediately went red again. 

(7:17) Michael Myers:

What does ‘you do fuck on the boat’ mean?

While Michael had been living on the surface for months, sexual emotions were at the lowest of his known emotions. He felt anger, happiness, and what he assumed to be Love (for Jake) at the very most. He never paid attention durning ‘those’ scenes in the movie, or anything that happened around him like that. 

“U-uhm..” Dwight was looking around. “This is a v-very awkward conversation.. but uh, Michael do you k-know what sex is?” He shook his head slightly as his reply. 

Dwight inhaled, then exhaled slowly. “I.. I’m not explaining this..” ‘should I just get him to google it? Would that be weird? It would be weirder for me to explain it..’

“Just, uhm, J-just google it.. don’t look at the images unless you want to.. but.. it’s very..” Dwight looked away and gripped his shorts. “Very .. intimate..” Michael just stared at him before looking back at his phone and doing as Dwight said. 

He heard Jake leave the shower and go into Dwight’s room for his clothes. Michael read the definition, and got a vague idea. He got the full picture when he selected ‘images’. Oh. It was that. 

Jake walked into the kitchen to make them all coffee once he was dressed. Dwight kept glancing at Michael, knowing what he was doing. The man wasn’t reacting at all to anything as though it was as boring as doing research for something he was not interested in. 

Jake carried over Dwight’s and Michael’s coffee mugs and handed it to them before leaving to retrieve his own. He sat down beside Michael and leaned against him, glancing at his phone. 

“Uh, Michael, why the fuck are you looking at sex?” Jake was dumbfounded. Michael rarely used his phone, and never ever showed anything like this. 

Michael showed Jake his note from earlier, and his gears turned. “Dwight did you tell him to google it?” 

Dwight sipped on his coffee for a solid 45 seconds while he tried to avoid Jake’s wrath. “I-it would be weird if I told him?”

“It would be weird for anyone to tell him!” Jake sighed. Michael put his phone away, giving Jake a confused look. “Uh, well, that kind of stuff isn’t exactly talked about? Me and Dwight are just close friends, plus I’ve heard him say worse. Like when he told me he had a crush on David, that was awful.”

“Hey!” Dwight playfully punched Jake, who chuckled and steadied his coffee so it wouldn’t spill. “But it’s true.” Dwight just rolled his eyes. 

Jake took another sip of his coffee and looked at Michael, who was no longer confused. Dwight turned back to Jake. “How do you think mer-“

“Nope. Don’t even ask that.” Jake stopped him quickly before he finished the sentence. “Wait- did you put on The Kardashians for what we were watching?” 

Dwight looked at the Tv to see whatever random drama they were going through at that time. “Uh.. Sorry.” He changed it quickly. 

Michael finished his coffee and began to run his hand through Jake’s hair, watching the stray locks with great interest. His hair was mainly all over the place. Once Michael learned what a comb was, he used it occasionally. Jake never used them, yet somehow his hair stayed decently untangled. 

He liked untangling Jake’s hair. Sometimes he even found seaweed in it after they went swimming. Jake leaned against him and watched the Tv while Michael untangled some parts of his hair. Despite being a big man, he could be gentle. 

Michael remembered he had found a new shiny object for Jake and slowly got up, sitting the smaller man up and leaving to grab it. He was starting to get this overwhelming feeling to keep giving Jake shiny things, which he didn’t understand. 

Se sat back down, object in hand. He put it in Jake’s free hand and watched for his reaction. It was the head of a spoon, broken off (not by Michael). Jake held it in his hands before smiling softly and setting his coffee down. “Thank you. I’m going to put it in the box.” 

Michael nodded. Jake had a shoebox full of Michael’s shiny items. The only one not in the box was the first thing he gave him, a shiny bead, which was taped on top so he didn’t lose it. 

Jake walked over and put it inside, glancing at the other items in there. There were bolts, a screwdriver rod, even a doorknob. He was sure Michael was finding these in the ocean, or something. He loved each gift, and had even given Michael a few. 

There was an unspoken rule they had to find, not buy, the thing, and get it specifically because it was shiny and for the other person. Jake had only managed to find a handful of objects, which included a chain, a random key, a spring, and a gear. Jake polished every single item before giving them to Michael. 

Michael was extremely possessive over these items and had put them in his own box and put the box in the storage closet. Anytime Dwight or anyone except Jake went in there while he was around, he kept a very close eye on them. 

He cherished every item from Jake, shiny or not. He wore the boots more than the shoes he stole from the pier. 

Jake returned from the room holding something. Michael looked over and saw the top part of a bell, gold and shiny. He beamed as Jake handed it to him, looking it over carefully. He had polished this one as well. Jake always took great care in what opens he gave to Michael. 

Dwight had watched this exchange silently. He watched as Michael put the bell top in his box carefully before going back to Jake. 

“Dwight, when’s the next time we go fishing?” Jake asked. 

“Oh! Let me check.” Dwight pulled out his phone and went to calendar, humming. “Actually we planned one for today.”

Jake hummed, having forgotten. “Alright.” He looked at Michael. “It’s almost wintertime I don’t know if we can swim for a few months.” Michael just nodded and seemed to think about something. 

There should be a way he could make Jake’s body immune to the cold, like he was, right? He really wanted to swim with Jake and the others. After the second fishing trip where they kissed a lot, Jake had not allowed that to happen again, to Michael’s displeasure. 

Dwight looked at the time. “It is almost 3:00, we could leave early?” He asked the other two, who agreed. Jake walked over to the counter and put on his jacket and scarf. Michael had learned quickly that Jake liked this look, rarely wearing any other jacket. 

He thought it suited him. Michael glanced at Jake’s hand, suppressing his urge to grab it. He walked out of the apartment and to Jake’s car, getting in the back and buckling in. The other two got in a moment later, Jake buckling up and leaving to go to the dock. 

Dwight texted the group they would be there early, and glanced back at Michael, who was staring at Jake. “I’m not swimming .. the ocean is freezing this time of year. Pretty sure we all can’t..” Dwight told Michael, who nodded. 

Jake pulled into the lot and got out, stretching. He was excited. “I mean. I may try. Don’t wanna leave Michael alone to swim.” 

Dwight hummed and walked to their pontoon boat, stepping inside. Jake flopped on the nearest cushiony seat and closed his eyes. When Michael stepped on, the boat rocked a bit from the weight. He sat beside Jake and looked out at the ocean. 

Michael wanted to swim, and fast. He wondered if he could beat David in a race- they hadn’t tried yet. Dwight sat down near the front, so Michael took this chance to get up and walk to the back of the boat to strip down and jump into the icy waves. 

Jake heard the splash and looked over. ‘He got in fast..’ He noted and glanced over the edge to see Michael staring at him. Jake waved to him and stared back. 

“Yo!” Jake snapped his eyes up to David and Quentin, who hopped on. “Michael already in the water?” David already knew what was up and looked over the edge. “Think ya can keep up?!” David said smugly. 

Quentin and Dwight put their life vests on while Jake untied the ropes and lifted the anchor. 

David turned the pontoon on and slowly pulled out of the dock. Jake was watching Michael from the railing, curious. Could he keep up? 

“Wanna bet?” David snickered at Jake. “I bet Michael can’t keep up.” The other man said. 

Jake looked down at Michael. “I bet he is way faster than the boat. 50 bucks?” He looked at David. 

“If you win I’ll pay ya 50 bucks. If I win you gotta wear booty shorts and jump into the ocean.”

Jake rolled his eyes. “Deal.” David wasted no time. “Hold on!”

Dwight and Quentin gripped the railing while Jake sat down and stared at Michael. David pulled the lever and the pontoon revved up before shooting forward. 

It was almost funny to see Michael swimming alongside the boat easily before quickly darting far ahead of it. Dwight and Quentin cheered Michael on, and David was pissed. 

Pontoons could only go around 25 miles per hour, while sharks could go up to 31. He was out beaten by a lot. 

“Keep your money.” Jake smiled at David. “Don’t need it.” David was in a pissy mood as he slowed the boat down to a stop. Quentin threw the anchor while Dwight tried to cheer him up. Jake grabbed the fishing poles and tackle box before setting everyones rod up. 

He threw his lure far away and watched it plop onto the cold waves. Quentin sat beside him and threw it a bit aways from Jake’s. The teen looked down and saw Michael looking up at them, probably bored. 

Jake grabbed an orange and threw it as far as he could. He almost laughed when he saw Michael swim after it quickly, grab it, and swim back. The merman tossed it to Jake, who caught it. 

Jake threw it again, this time turning around and chucking it as far as he could. Michael dove under the boat and appeared where the orange floated in the water before swimming back. He threw it at Jake, who missed the catch and it hit his chest, rolling off. 

David picked it up. “This is how you throw, Jake.” Dwight had managed to cheer him up, it seemed. David chucked the orange farther than Jake had, and Michael went after it quickly. To their shock though, Michael caught up to the orange and caught it in his mouth. 

He swam back, and Jake could see the sharp teeth grabbing the orange. Michael took it out and peeled it, throwing Jake the peels, who caught them and put them in a bag. 

Dwight nudged Jake with a knowing look. “So do you like-“

“Not right now.” Jake quipped, looking away. He tied the bag and put it away. Dwight sighed softly and went to David. 

Jake watched Michael eat the orange from under the waves before he surfaced and threw half of the orange at Jake. He caught it and held it, giving Michael a confused look. 

The orange wasn’t cold, at all. Fucking great. He knew exactly what Michael wanted then. “Let me catch a fish first.” Jake said slightly annoyed and dropped the orange back on him. 

Michael caught it and ate the rest, seeming to be happy. 

Jake didn’t consider Michael would find a fish, and purposefully put it on his hook. That’s exactly what he did though. 

Well, he did make a promise. Michael had somehow found a way not to make Jake cold, so he must be bored. He took off his jacket, scarf, and shirt. His friends stared at him. 

“You’re not going in there, are you?”

Jake just shrugged and took off his shoes. “Well if I die, put on my gravestone ‘was the coolest person’.” He jumped off the back and tensed up. It felt like ice was touching him EVERYWHERE. 

Michael pulled him down quickly, Jake just wanted the cold to stop. He didn’t expect Michael to kiss him again, though. He felt his body slowly adapt, and he opened his eyes. 

Oh. It was just like last time, though he didn’t notice the cold part of it the last time. That would explain why his eyes didn’t react to the salt this time, or the last. He was just glad he wasn’t cold anymore. 

Jake realized they hadn’t pulled away their lips, and he would have except his lungs started to burn. He pushed closer and gulped down air, trying not to blush as he pulled away to hold his breath. 

He couldn’t get the thought of Michael kissing him in front of his fathers office out of his head. Michael just stared at him, holding him gently. The merman took Jake away from the boat and towards a seemingly random direction. 

He tugged on his arms, and Michael stopped to kiss him. Jake hated the fact he loved it. He was crazily close to a french kiss with Michael every time they did this. He pulled away and held his breath again. 

This was how he was going to die. Sheer embarrassment to refuse to kiss the man he loved. Jake froze, realizing that he loved Michael. He hadn’t really sorted out his emotions but.. there was no denying he had a crush on the bigger man. 

There was no way Michael loved him back, though. Jake felt his lungs tighten again and pulled again. Michael was quick to respond, pushing his lips to the smaller man. It was a strange feeling to have Jake take his breath away, literally. He wished Jake would stop pulling away, though. He loved the feel of his lips. 

Jake still pulled away and Michael pulled him to a coral reef. The smaller man stared in shock at all of the fish and wildlife. Michael took him closer, moving his hand to hold Jake’s with one hand. 

Jake gripped his hand watched all of the colorful fish dart in and out, swim around, and chase one another. It was mesmerizing and gorgeous. Jake bit his cheek to hold his breath for longer, watching a deep blue fish swim by his feet. His lungs burned, but he ignored it as long as he could. 

Michael flicked his tail, taking Jake around the reef with ease. The smaller man suddenly used his free hand to grab onto Michael’s shoulder and pulled him down to kiss. He inhaled greedily, having held his breath for almost a whole minute. 

They stayed kissing for a long time, Michael slowly wrapping his arm around Jake’s waist to steady him. If it meant they kissed longer, he would gladly nearly drown Jake just to do so. Though, somewhere deep down told him that would hurt Jake, and he did not want to do that. 

Jake slowly pulled away, looking anywhere but Michael’s face. He could’t tell if he liked kissing, but either way he wanted to kiss more. Michael pulled him around slowly, glancing at Jake every few seconds, who didn’t seem to notice. 

Michael didn’t know how long it had been, maybe 15 minutes, but he knew Jake would want to go back soon. Jake gently touched some of the plant fauna curiously before looking up at Michael. The merman tilted his head and pulled Jake towards him. 

Jake wanted to put care into this kiss secretly. He wrapped his free arm around his neck and very lightly moved his lips against Michael’s as he inhaled oxygen. Michael noticed something was different but didn’t do anything. He really liked this new feeling though of Jake pulling himself close to him and moving his lips. 

Jake pulled away, holding his breath again. Michael wanted to stare at him forever, but turned away and made his way back to their pontoon. Every time Jake stopped him to breathe, Jake would get closer than he needed much to Michael’s liking. 

They popped up behind the pontoon to hear moaning and grunting. Jake sighed deeply. ‘I told them not on the boat..’ He tried to drag Michael back down, but the man seemed hellbent on looking at what the noises were. 

Jake floated nearby quietly as Michael slowly wiggled himself onto the boat to look. It reminded Jake of when he first learned was sex was, and had spent a long time googling and learning. He was just mainly curious. 

Michael stayed on the lower end, watching the strange threesome with pure curiosity. Until Dwight saw him and shrieked. He just blinked at them. 

“Yo- Michael! Wanna join?” David smiled at Michael. 

Jake spoke up from the water. “He will NOT. We will be back in a few minutes!” Jake lightly tugged Michael, wanting him to come back down. Michael obliged and slipped back into the cold waves, and Jake went under. The merman followed after him and gently grabbed his wrists to keep him close. 

He gave Jake a small confused look. The black haired man just shrugged in the water before leaning up to kiss him again. 

Michael knew what kissing was, and how it had many meanings. He had also seen David kissing Quentin’s body, and tried to connect the two to form something that explained why he would do that. Jake didn’t pull away this time, though. He stayed connected to Michael’s lips. 

He took this chance to let go of his wrists and wrap his arms around Jake’s middle, holding him there. Minutes felt like hours. Jake’s awkwardness was growing as he just stayed kissing Michael, but he couldn’t find any strength to pull away from him. 

Michael pulled away, much to Jake’s shock and displeasure. He let go of Jake and began to swim around the floating man, who didn’t know how to react to this. Michael’s tail would occasionally brush his legs, and when Jake would start to feel the burning sensation, Michael would swim up to him again and kissed him before going back to swimming around him. 

Jake almost felt like prey being stalked and toyed with. Michael’s eyes never left sight of Jake. He swam up to Jake again and wrapped his arms around his middle, to which Jake did the same but tried to reach up to get air. Michael leaned down and kissed him, something inside him with claws and teeth seemed to wait to claim him. 

Michael moved his hands to rest on Jake’s hip before squeezing it. The man didn’t react, but he knew it would leave a bruise. The beast inside him seemed satisfied at this. Michael had never felt these things before. Jake pulled away for the last time and swam himself up to the surface, gasping for air the moment he did. 

Michael popped up beside him and helped him onto the boat. Dwight was flustered and constantly apologizing. David was smug, and Quentin was hugging his legs in embarrassment at the farthest end of the boat. 

“I don’t care you did it. I just said not on the boat, and what did you do? You did it on the boat.”

“I’m s-sorry, Jake!” Dwight seemed apologetic. David rolled his eyes. “It’s MY boat, Jake.”

Jake flipped him off and grabbed a towel, quickly drying off before getting another towel and holding it open for Michael to be covered while he put boxers on. When he did, he took the towel and dried himself off. Jake put his clothes back on while he tried not to look at a practically naked Michael, and slid into a seat with a tiny blush. Dwight looked at Jake and sat beside him. 

David pulled up the anchor when Michael was dressed and sitting down and turned the boat on and began to drive back. 

Jake buried his face in his scarf, knowing what Dwight was up to. He would have to tell him, or else his friend would worry. 

“Jake, do you love Michael?” Dwight finally got out. Jake looked at him and slowly nodded, feeling his face flush up slowly. 

“I do. I realized it today. But there’s no way he would love me back.” Jake told him over the wind. 

Dwight actually looked annoyed. “How can you even say that? Michael is always staring at you, hugging and touching you, never leaving your side, and he does everything with you! We all live under the same roof and he does none of that with me. The most I’ve gotten was a heat pat ONCE.” 

Jake looked out to the ocean and put his hands in his pockets. “..still.” He said so quietly Dwight nearly missed it. 

Dwight grabbed Jake’s shoulder and made him turn to him. “You helped me tell my feelings to David. I’m going to help you.” Jake furred his eyebrows at Dwight. “What? No. Don’t do that. He doesn’t love me- I’m ok.”

Dwight could tell he wasn’t. Especially since he said so many words at once. Jake knew that look. Dwight was planning something. He sighed and buried his head halfway into his scarf and closed his eyes, focusing on the waves and not the slight tingle on his lips. 

He opened his eyes when the boat stopped and locked eyes with Michael. How long had he- Jake just assumed it was the entire time and got up, helping David doc the boat to the pier. He was used to Michael’s staring, but now it was making his heart beat a bit faster. 

Jake went over to Quentin and gently shook him awake. He had fallen asleep holding himself and smiled at Jake a bit. “‘Mornin’.” He joked, getting up and stretching. Dwight and him took off their life vests and got off the boat. 

Michael got off next and watched Jake as he got out, walking beside him to his car. David rushed after them and wrapped his arm around Jake’s shoulders. 

“S-“ David tried to start. 

“David, if it’s about fucking my friends I don’t want to hear it.” Jake said quickly. David pouted. “You’re no fun.” He looked up at Michael and quickly pulled his arm off of Jake. When Jake looked at Michael, he was staring ahead. Strange. 

He unlocked his car and got into the drivers seat, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. Michael got in behind him, and Dwight in the passenger seat. Jake started up his car and drove them back to the apartment after saying goodbye to David and Quentin. 

Dwight kept glancing at Jake, and he just ignored it. They got to the apartment and Jake flopped on the couch as soon as he walked inside, not wanting to move his face from the cushions. He heard shuffling around and Dwight talking to the cats and Michael. 

He yelped when out of no where, Michael picked him up by his armpits and held him up like he weighed nothing. Jake fought against him, slightly panicked. Michael held him as he fixed the couch, turning it into the bed before dropping Jake back down onto it. 

He sat up and glared at Michael. “Really?” The man stared at him before turning to walk into the storage closet. Dwight walked in and smiled at Jake. “Good night, Jake! Good night, Michael!” He retired for his room, two cats following after him. 

Jake took off all of his clothes except his boxers and shirt and curled up under the covers. Their heat hadn’t kicked on yet and the room was freezing. While Jake didn’t get cold easily, he was freezing. 

Michael had grabbed blankets from the storage closet and laid beside Jake, putting more layers on them. The smaller man rolled over and slowly scooted closed towards Michael. 

Jake told himself it was just for warmth but he knew it was a lie. He closed his eyes as Michael wrapped an arm around him. The man was practically a living heater. How was he not cold? Seriously? 

Michael nuzzled into Jake’s head and relaxed. He was happy Jake had willingly cuddled up to him. Feeling his slow and calm breathing, Michael decided to use what he learned today on Jake. He gently kissed his head and it felt.. nice. Michael let himself fall asleep as he focused on Jake’s heart beats. His last thoughts were how he wanted to hold Jake forever. 


	11. To Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake tries to tell Michael he loves him

Jake woke up to darkness, except the sunlight coming from the windows. He slid himself from Michael’s grasp and walked around quickly, trying to figure out what was going on. He opened the fridge and mentally sighed. Power outage. 

Their food in the fridge would be ruined if they didn’t get power soon. He went to Dwight’s room and walked inside, putting on a shirt and pants before shaking Dwight awake. 

The man groaned and rolled over, looking up at Jake tiredly. “Powers out.” This woke him up in a few seconds. 

“Oh no. Should we find a generator to plug the fridge into?” Dwight said as he grabbed his glasses and put them on. 

“That sounds like a good idea, but we dont have one.” Jake walked out of his room and slid on his shoes before going into the apartment hall and knocking on neighbors doors, waking them up and informing them of what happened. 

They were all thankful, and a woman named Claudette had a small generator and helped set up heaters and fridges with it. Jake returned back to his own apartment and walked inside to see Dwight curled up in blankets, shaking like a leaf. 

“A woman has a generator. You can go down the hall and to the left to warm up.” Jake told Dwight. 

“Y-you’re not going?” Dwight asked, getting up. 

“I have my own heater.” Jake shrugged. “Plus I don’t get cold easily.” Dwight looked at him, noticing he was just wearing long pants and a shirt. “Your own heater..?”

Jake shrugged and laid back on the couch, quickly scooting closer to Michael and fixing the covers. The sleeping man quickly wrapped both arms around Jake and rested his head on Jake’s. 

Dwight could hardly see him. “Oh.” Was all he said. “T-thank you..” And he shuffled outside towards where Jake directed him. 

The black haired man tried to look up at Michael, but it was hard. He laid his head on one of his arms, debating if he should wake the man up. He reached up slowly and put his hand on Michael’s cheek. Jake could feel a small stubble, and how warm his face was. 

His eyes flicked to his hair. Michael used any opportunity to touch his hair, which Jake didn’t understand and secretly enjoyed. He slowly ran a hand through Michael’s hair. It was absurdly soft. 

Jake pulled his hand away, a bit nervous he would wake Michael up. He wanted to sigh and just.. what did he want? He wanted Michael to love him back. 

He closed his eyes and stayed awake, just listening to Michael breathe until he fell back asleep. 

Michael had become a pro at fake sleeping. He had woken up when Jake cuddled back up against him, probably because he felt so cold. He was shocked to feel a small hand on his cheek, though. 

He had to focus hard on keeping his breathing even as Jake pet his hair. It felt nice. He would get Jake to do it more. Michael spared a glance to him, only to find he was asleep again. Michael was a light sleeper, it was why he woke up so much, but Jake knew how to not wake the man up when he woke up. 

Michael ran his hand down Jake’s side slowly, resting his hand on his hip. He kissed Jake’s forehead like he learned earlier. It felt nice to do it. Jake shuffled and made a tired noise before settling down again. 

He looked out of the window to see snow falling. Michael pulled Jake closer to him, not wanting the man to be cold. He stayed like this for a few more hours when Jake suddenly stretched and rolled onto his back, rubbing his face tiredly. Jake looked up at the ceiling, then towards Michael. 

Michael let his arms loosen, watching as Jake sat up and look out the window. “It’s snowing..” Jake said. “Have you ever seen snow?” Michael shook his head. Jake knew what they were going to do today. He rolled off the bed and put on his jacket. 

Michael got up and put some warmer clothes on, already knowing Jake was going to drag him outside. The smaller man put on some brown gloves and grabbed Michael’s hand without thinking and pulled him towards the staircase.

He followed down, their steps echoing in the quiet stairwell. Jake was excited to be going, as he was walking down the stairs fast without letting Michael’s hand go. 

Jake pressed on the last door that said Exit above it, and Michael was almost blinded. It was so white outside, and cold. 

Jake walked out, snow crunching under him. There had to be almost a foot of it. Michael stepped out cautiously. It was weird to feel the ground crunch like this below him, but he liked it. 

The other man crouched down and began to so something in the snow. Before Michael could react, a snowball hit his face and exploded. 

“.......” Michael grew visibly annoyed. Jake started to laugh though, and his annoyance vanished. It was rare for Jake to laugh, and he loved it. 

“Oh my god.” Jake stood up. “Come here.” Michael took a step forward and Jake gently patted and swatted the stray snow bits from his snowball. Michael crouched down and smushed snow together, trying to make a snowball. 

Jake crouched beside him and grabbed his hands, guiding him to make a ball. Michael watched, amazed. He picked up the ball and smushed it into Jake’s face. 

Jake huffed and wiped his face off. “Really? Wanna start a war??” Without waiting for an answer, he ran off a few feet and began to make a snowball. 

Michael did the same, chucking one at Jake but missing. Jake threw one at him and it landed on his chest. They were at it after that, trying to get the most snowball hits on the other. Michael managed to get Jake’s face twice. 

He made 4 snowballs and threw them all at once towards Jake, who yelped and ducked to take cover. Two hit him and the others missed. 

Michael didn’t make a snowball. He grabbed as much snow as he could and ran towards Jake, who looked fearful. 

“Ok!” Jake held up his hands in a defensive manor, dropping the snowball he had. “Spare me!” 

Michael had cornered Jake, holding the massive snow pile. Then, he dropped it onto Jake, who was pissed. Snow was everywhere on him now. “Rude.” Jake stuck his tongue out at Michael. 

The bigger man just reached out and fluffed Jake’s hair with his hand, getting all of the snow out. Jake relaxed and looked up at him. 

“Michael.” Jake said a bit nervously. 

‘Damnit just tell him.’ He wanted to. He really did, but Jake was still scared. 

“..lean down. You have snow in your hair.” And Michael did, leaning down so he could reach. Jake fixed his hair, looking down at Michael as he did. He was a very handsome man. 

Michael thought Jake was beautiful. He saw the smaller man turning pale and red at the same time as they stayed outside. He was cold. 

He grabbed Jake’s gloved hand and walked him back towards the door. Once they were inside, Jake stomped his shoes on the ground to let the snow out. Michael did the same without question. 

He noticed Jake was shivering a bit, so he scooped him up and carried him up the stairs. The smaller man tensed up and clung onto his neck from the unexpected action. He didn’t protest though, as it felt nice. 

Michael carried him back to the apartment and set him down on the couch. Jake wiggled off his jacket and boots before curling up in the sheets. Michael did the same and sat down, staring at the lump under the sheets. He could see Jake’s nest of hair poking out. 

It was cute. Jake rolled over and pulled the covers over the man. “Are you not cold..?” 

Michael didn’t reply. Jake sighed, silently wishing he could just tell Michael he loved him. He winced when the lights suddenly flicked on. “Powers back.” 

Jake didn’t move though and closed his eyes, just wanting to stay with Michael longer. 

Michael reached down and began to pet his head softly. Dwight returned with their food and put it back into the fridge. He then flopped on the couch beside them, still curled up in his blanket, and looked at the two. “Morning.”

Jake just grunted, too relaxed to speak. Michael stared at Dwight before looking back at Jake as he pet his hair. 

It was obvious both of them loved the other. Dwight was going to get them together no matter what. He pulled out his phone and texted Quentin, asking him for help. Quentin had the best idea, and he would do it. It was so easy, too. 

He just had to hope it would work. He would have to do it without Jake catching on, since he knew he would stop him. That was the hard part. 

They sat on the couch in comfortable silence for a while, with Michael petting Jake’s hair until the smaller man decided to get up and make them all coffee. 

Dwight took this opportunity to talk to Michael. “Michael.” He whispered, scooting a bit closer. “Do you love Jake?” 

For a while, he thought Michael wouldn’t reply, until the bigger man slowly nodded. Dwight knew he did, it was obvious to anyone, but hearing (or seeing Michael agree) the man say he loved Jake was good. 

Jake came back with two mugs and handed one to each before grabbing his own and sitting down beside Michael, drinking the coffee and feeling it slowly warm him up. Dwight smiled at the two before getting up to leave them be for now while he drank his own coffee. 

Michael was more quiet than usual, which Jake noticed, but said nothing about. He was currently battling that primal thing with teeth and claws again. He didn’t know what this was, but it kept telling him to pull Jake close onto his lap and not let anything near him. 

These urges were growing by the minute, and he had no idea what they were or how to ignore them. Michael set his coffee down on the table beside the couch and carefully wrapped his arms around Jake and pulled him into his lap. This satisfied the thing inside him, and made Jake blush softly and grow flustered. 

“Uh.. Michael what is this about?” Jake asked him, but the man made no move to answer. He kept his arms wrapped around his stomach as Jake gave up and drank his coffee. He leaned against him, hardly feeling cold now. 

Michael rested his head on Jake’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He finished his coffee and set it aside, reaching up and petting Michael’s hair. 

He was shocked when he heard the faintest low purr come from the man. Humans were not able to make that noise, so Jake just tossed it up to something he would never understand. He did like hearing the man finally make any noise, and continued. 

Michael pressed his head into Jake’s neck and relaxed more, squeezing Jake’s middle lightly, whom was sitting criss cross on his lap. He continued to lightly purr, but it never grew louder. 

Jake was fine with this, though, and kept running his hand through his hair. They stayed like this for a few minutes until Dwight walked in. Michael instantly stopped purring and looked up at the other man. 

“Jake, uhm, another manager scheduled you a few days without me and Quentin this week.” This happened occasionally. Jake just sighed deeply. “Course. Not as if I work for the sole reason of staying with you two or anything!”

Dwight chewed on his lip and looked away. “I’m sorry. I keep telling them that you work just because we two are there.. they don’t listen..”

Jake shook his head softly. “No. They just don’t care. What days?”

“Monday and Tuesday. The rest of the days are with us though; just Thursday and Friday of next week.” Dwight told him. What day was it? Saturday? Sunday? 

“I’ll survive, Dwight. Thank you.” He says to the other man, who just now seemed to realize he interrupted something, as Michael was staring at him hard. 

Michael had been acting weird as time went on. It increased when Jake went to work Monday. He was stuck home with Dwight from 1:30 until 10:30 pm, Jakeless. He had spent the first five minutes fine, and then grew agitated. 

Dwight was watching Tv while Michael started to walk around. The next hour he was cleaning up, trying to do things to keep himself busy. By the third hour he had cleaned the entire apartment. During the fourth, he had refolded everyones clothes. Dwight had no clue what to do, or how to help. He had never been like this before when not with Jake, so something was up. 

“Uh, Michael?” He walked into his own room. The man looked up at him, clothes everywhere around him as he was refolding them. “Is something wrong?”

He watched the man think before giving him a slight shrug. So, he didn’t know what was wrong. Dwight wondered what it could be. He seemed very clingy to Jake recently, too. 

Could it possibly be a merman thing? “Do you think it’s.. like a merperson thing?” This seemed to get Michael to think for a long moment before nodding in agreement. 

“Wait, really? What is it then?” Dwight asked a bit shocked. 

Michael didn’t seem to know, but when he seemed to realize, Michael had a very small blush before putting their clothes back into their closet. He got up and left, walking over to the storage closet. Dwight was so confused while watching the man reorganize the entire storage closet. 

He wished Jake was home, because it seemed like Michael was going crazy. He sat down and watched Tv while glancing at Michael occasionally. The man had made a almost tiny room, using some blankets as the flooring. Alright, that was weird. 

(7:34) Dwight Boi:

Jake, Michael is acting weird. 

(7:39) Jake:

How so?

(7:39) Dwight Boi:

He has cleaned the entire apartment, folded our clothes, and is making a room in the storage closet. 

(7:46) Jake:

Am I supposed to understand why he is doing this?

(7:46) Dwight Boi:

I asked him and we figured out it has something to do with Merpeople. He even blushed! What do you think it is?

(7:59) Jake:

I don’t know. He has random things about him that are weird. Like how he gets me shiny objects like a raven

(8:00) Dwight Boi:

Dude he just grabbed your box and is now in the storage room with the door closed. 

(8:13) Jake:

Shiny objects, idk

(8:13) Jake:

Google it?

(8:13) Dwight Boi:

Ok. 

Dwight spent the next few minutes googling everything up and down to try to understand what Michael was doing. Dwight stumbled upon something. A seasonal change. Dwight looked into it, and noticed that many animals would have a mating season, or so seasonal specific things. He had no clue what Michael’s was, but it had to be this. 

(8:34) Dwight Boi:

I think its a seasonal thing. Some animals do different things depending on the season. 

(9:03) Jake:

Are you joking? Should we get him something?? What is it

(9:04) Dwight Boi:

I don’t know! Let me ask

(9:05) Dwight Boi:

I knocked and got no reply. When I opened the door he glared at me and slammed the door shut. 

(9:17) Jake:

He probably wants to be alone or something. Lemme text him- hopefully he has his phone on him. If he doesnt slide it under the door. 

Jake had been swamped at work. It was so much more boring without his friends, but it was still work. He texted any chance he got, but it was hard, especially with dough all over his hands. 

(9:18) Jake:

Michael are you ok?

Dwight heard Michael’s phone go off on the counter. He grabbed it and slid it under the storage room door slot and quickly backed away. 

(9:19) Michael Myers: 

Unsure. 

Jake hadn’t been able to reply for almost an hour. It was rare to even get a text or reply from Michael, but he had the settings on to see if Michael read it or not. 

(10:02) Jake:

Are you sick? The snow might have been too cold for you, and the heat wasnt on all night. Dwight can get you some medicine. 

(10:03) Michael Myers:

No. 

Well, Jake was getting replies. And very fast. Something really was off. 

(10:04) Jake:

I’ll be home asap, dont hurt Dwight

Jake put his phone away and managed to close the shop down in record time. He left and drove home, getting there around 10:10. Jake took the elevator and walked inside. It was oddly quiet. 

“Dwight? Michael?” He looked around. Dwight opened his bedroom door and peaked out, glancing at the storage room door. “Go check on him. Every time I did he got angrier. I’m scared he will attack me.”

Jake nodded and took his coat, scarf, and shoes off before walking over to the door. The room wasn’t big at all, maybe half of the size of the bathroom. He was shocked Michael had stayed in there roughly two hours. 

He crouched beside the door and knocked. “Michael?” Silence. Jake sat down and leaned against the wall, mentally sighing. He could be sick, or it was as Dwight said and it was just a weird seasonal thing, whatever that meant. He gave Michael a few minutes before knocking again. “I’m coming in.”

The merman couldn’t scare him like he could Dwight. He opened the door and looked inside to see Michael sitting at the farthest wall, taking up a lot of space, and staring at him. He had made it tidy inside, and cozy. Since there was room for Jake, he walked inside and shut the door before sitting down and leaning against the door. 

The other just stared at him, clearly not well. “Michael I can tell something is wrong.. I’m not blind.” He saw the bigger man clench his fists. Jake sighed again and looked around, noticing Michael had put snacks and food in various places, as well as the shiny objects in a pile near him. 

It reminded Jake of dragon stories, where dragons had a lair and slept on all of their treasure. He pushed off the door and scooted closer to Michael, putting the back of his hand to his forehead. 

“Well you’re not-“ Jake was cut off when Michael wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, refusing to let go. He liked this, but was worried still. “Michael, can you tell me what’s happening?”

Michael shook his head. “Do you know what’s going on?” Another head shake. Jake shuffled on his lap to get more comfortable before using one hand to pet his hair. Michael slowly began to purr again, closing his eyes and burying his face in Jake’s neck. 

They stayed like this for a while, but nothing stopped them like last time. Jake slowly stopped and pulled away to look at Michael.

He was still trying to figure out why Michael was acting like this. There was a possibility he could be sick, but what kind of sickness would cause this? For Michael to make a tiny room and become agitated? 

Michael was staring at him as he thought. He had no clue what had been happening all day. The thing inside him told him he had to make his own space for himself, and it kept wanting Jake. Every time Dwight bothered him, it made him want to kill him for daring to come near. He didn’t though, as Dwight was his friend. 

He made the room as comfortable as he could, but he couldn’t stop thinking about Jake. He really wished Jake did not have work. Michael was a bit shocked when his phone slid from under the door. He saw Jake had messaged him. 

At the moment, texting him was as close as he could get to Jake. The man didn’t reply for an hour, which made Michael go on edge. Jake was worried about him, though. He cared. And he was going to come home as soon as he could. 

This eased the thing inside him a bit. When he heard Jake walk inside, he almost left the storage room to.. he didn’t know what. Jake had knocked on the door. Michael was slightly nervous. He had never felt nervous before. He didn’t know why, but he wanted Jake to like this room. And then Jake walked in. He was still worried, and was saying stuff but Michael didn’t hear him. 

He had to restrain himself from hugging Jake. What was wrong with him? But when Jake got close to him, he couldn’t stop himself and pulled the man close. 

Michael told himself he just really missed Jake, but he knew that was not the real answer. Dwight had said something about seasonal things, which reminded Michael of that important winter thing from earlier. 

Ring matches were hardly held in the colder months. This was due to the mating season. Michael didn’t know anything about it, but he could guess the thing inside him was that seasonal thing. He never had it before. Was it because of Jake?

Jake was looking at him now. Michael concluded that yes, it was because of Jake, and that he and whatever thing inside him wanted Jake. Badly. 

He kissed Jake, who blushed hard and was frozen. For a moment he thought Jake rejected him, until he slowly relaxed and kissed back, putting his arms on his shoulders to steady himself. Michael couldn’t get enough, though, and used what he learned onto Jake. He moved his lips slowly and gripped Jake’s hips, making the man gasp. 

Michael wanted to hear more. The thing inside him were his seasonal urges to find and please a mate. Without realizing, he had chosen Jake as his with the shiny objects and constant affection. 

Jake pulled away, breathing softly. “M-michael..” He looked at Jake. “I love you.” Michael moved his thumbs in circles on Jake’s hips and kissed him again. This seemed to answer whatever question Jake was about to ask. 

He felt Jake’s lips part much like how he did when they were underwater, but it felt different somehow. The smaller man huffed a bit, realizing how little Michael knew. ‘Lets not get worked up.’ Jake told himself. 

He wasn’t new to kissing. Not at all. Michael seemed to have no idea what any of this was, though. He would have to show him. Jake wrapped his arms around his neck slowly and looked at Michael. “Follow what I do.” The man nodded. 

Jake tilted his head to the side and kissed the bigger man, moving his lips against Michael’s. It was so nice. His lips were warm and soft and he could not get enough. Jake pulled away for quick breaths as they kissed, and after a while parted his lips again. Michael didn’t, so he gently licked the man’s lips, which soon opened. 

Michael could not explain the feeling at all, but he loved it. He put his hand behind Jake’s head and pushed him closer, feeling Jake’s tongue in his mouth. He was a quick learner, and took over, forcing his own tongue into Jake’s and licking around. 

He loved this. Jake was gasping under him a bit and enjoying this. The thing inside him loved this as well. He gripped Jake’s hip as he practically forced his tongue down his throat, still not getting enough of Jake. 

Jake pulled away and moved an arm to push away, panting softly. “H-holy shit..” Jake said, clearly shocked. “That was the best kiss I’ve ever had.” Michael felt slightly proud, especially since he made Jake happy. 

So, these were the other kinds off kisses he heard about? Michael kissed Jake’s forehead, then nose, then a peck on the lips again. Jake smiled a bit and hugged him. “I’m going to guess you haven’t eaten. Come on.” He grabbed Michael’s hand and gently tugged him towards the door. 

Michael gripped his hand and pulled Jake back, not wanting him to leave. “I am not eating snacks. Plus, you need food-food, not junk food.” Jake was getting agitated and annoyed that Michael didn’t care for himself. 

He gave in, not wanting an upset Jake. Jake walked outside holding his hand, and took him to the kitchen. 

“.. does.. this mean you love me too?” Jake asked while he prepared the food. Michael thought it was obvious, but he nodded. Jake seemed to relax a bit. “I’m glad you do. How.. how long? I don’t know for myself.. probably for months.”

Michael’s first thought was that he first loved Jake when he first saw him, but that would be a lie. It was the same night, when he had choked Jake that he realized he cared about something alive. 

Jake had really changed him, from his life to his personality. He used to murder anything and everything for no reason, but Jake had changed that. His murderous urges were still there, but not towards humans or anything specific. His job kept those urges way down. 

Jake slid Michael a sandwich with meat. Michael found it amusing that Jake didn’t know how to cook that well. It was kind of cute. He did make the best coffee, though. 

“Are we uhm.. dating? Or .. whatever your kind calls it?” Jake asked him. Michael took a bite of his sandwich and grabbed a random note pad and pen (most likely Dwight’s, he leaves these items around everywhere), and wrote down “Mates”.

Jake blushed hard as he stared at the word and took a bite of his sandwich. “Oh. Mates.” 

‘Do merpeople bond for life or something? I wouldn’t mind that but.. ugh. Too confusing.’ They finished their sandwiches in comfortable silence. 

Jake put the plastic plates in the trash and did the rest of the dishes. Michael came up behind him, hugging him and resting his head on Jake’s. 

“Michael, we aren’t sleeping in that storage room, are we?” He felt Michael nod, and he sighed. “Alright. Fine. I won’t ask.” Jake knew it had something to do with his, most likely, mating season, but he didn’t want to ask. 

Jake wiggled Michael off and went to Dwight’s room, walking in without knocking. Dwight yelped and sat up. 

“Oh! Jake!” He beamed. “How’s Michael?”

“Well we are dating. Also it’s a mating season. Need pillows.” Jake offered no details or explanation to anything. 

Dwight opened and closed his mouth, soaking in all of the information. “Wai- you’re- you’re dating?” Jake nodded. “Yes. Pillows.” He reminded Dwight. 

“Oh my god!!! I told you, Jake!” Dwight got up and hugged Jake, who sighed. “Michael’s agitated and waiting on me. I need pillows. I am not going to sleep comfortably without them.”

Dwight blushed and pulled away, nodding. “Sorry!” He threw Jake the pillow he used most often. “Do you need lube?”

Jake blushed hard. “No. Shut up. Don’t tell the others yet. I will.” He then left, walking back to Michael who was staring at him from the storage room door. Jake walked inside and shut it, setting the pillow down and climbing onto Michael. There was no room to really lay beside him. 

Honestly, he was just happy. He and Michael were finally a thing, and Michael loved him. It was probably around 11:20 right now, and he was tired. 

Jake wiggled off his pants, not liking when he slept in them, and laid down on Michael, who quickly wrapped his arms around Jake. He watched Jake slowly fall asleep, and continued to stare at him until he felt tired. Michael closed his eyes and fell asleep to Jake’s steady breathing on top of him. 

He was happy. He had Jake now, all to himself. He could tell Jake was happy, too. Michael would find Jake a shiny object tomorrow, he promised himself that as he fell asleep. 


	12. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get the courage

Jake woke up first like most days, his brain slowly trying to remember everything. He looked up at the ceiling and realized he was still on top of Michael, who was holding onto him tightly while asleep. 

He looked at his sleeping face, always emotionless. However, Jake knew Michael well from always observing him. He could tell what Michael was feeling, roughly. Jake smiled and kissed his cheek before laying his head back on Michael’s chest. 

Jake stared at the wall for a moment before stretching and attempting to get up, but was unable to. Michael’s hold was strong on him today. He sighed and stared at Michael’s face, reaching up and softly brushing some strands of hair off of his face. He wasn’t exactly an affectionate type, nor was Michael, but the situations currently for both made them more than they normally would be. 

He let Michael sleep for as long as he wanted while he quietly looked at animal videos on his phone. When Michael finally woke up, he tiredly kissed Jake’s temple and let go of him. The smaller man sat up and stretched, finally able to move his body. 

Jake got up slowly. “I’ll make us coffee.” And walked out, shutting the door as he left. He went over to the kitchen and glanced at the time. 9:15 am. Jake made 3 cups of coffee and took one to Dwight’s room, knocking on the door quietly before entering. 

Dwight was dead asleep and sprawled our over the bed. Jake rolled his eyes and set the coffee on the nightstand before gently slapping his friend awake. 

Dwight blinked and sat up. “Oh- mornin’! Thank you.” Jake just hummed and left, grabbing his and Michael’s mugs before going to the storage room door. 

‘I swear to fuck, if Michael makes me sleep in there for more than a week I am buying us a 2 bedroom apartment.’ Jake could already, he could probably buy the apartment complex from the money he transferred over to his account from the one his father used to control, but he really liked this apartment despite all of the issues. Heating, one bathroom that was tiny, one bedroom, tiny livingroom.. Jake could stand this all. 

However if Michael did this a lot, Jake didn’t know if he could take it with this. Jake kicked the door lightly as a knock, since he was unable to open it himself. 

Michael shuffled over and opened it, taking his mug and moving back over to the wall. Jake shut the door and sat on his lap, leaning against his chest. Michael’s weirdness from earlier seemed to be gone. He hoped that stayed true when he left for work. 

“How long will this last?” Jake asked his new lover, who shrugged. “If you keep me here for over a week I’m finding us a better apartment with two rooms.” Michael tilted his head to the side a bit, thinking. 

Jake regretted saying this, because he could tell Michael would now force him to sleep in here. “Jesus- do you want your own bedroom?” Michael shook his head and kissed Jake, who kissed back. “I meant to share with me.” Michael then nodded. 

“Fine. Lemme talk to Dwight. These things don’t happen in a week. So if we get another apartment we are sleeping on the sofa until we move.”

Michael seemed slightly annoyed but agreed. “3 days in here.” Jake promised and set his coffee down. He would talk about it with Dwight later. Right now he wanted to be with Michael. 

The bigger man rubbed Jake’s side slowly and finished his coffee. He kissed Jake again, wanting it to be deeper this time. Jake took the hint and wrapped his arms around Michael, kissing back slowly, being as loving as he could. 

Michael liked this, but wanted more. He licked Jake’s lips, who parted them for him. He was not surprised to taste coffee, but he was surprised to hear Jake groan as Michael licked anywhere he could. He was addicted to the taste of Jake. 

Jake slid his tongue across Michael’s and began to fight him while pulling back just enough to breathe before trying to do what Michael did to him. Michael wouldn’t let him though, and grabbed the base of his head to hold him still as he pulled away and licked his lips. He couldn’t pinpoint what Jake tasted like, minus the coffee, but he loved it. 

He loved seeing Jake flushed red, panting softly while looking up at him. “Are.. you sure you’ve never kissed before?” Michael gave him a firm nod. Jake muttered a ‘jesus..’ Before wiping his mouth and looking away, slightly embarrassed. 

Michael found it cute, and kissed his forehead again. Jake grabbed the mugs and got up. “I’m going to take a shower.” He said while turning around and leaving, shutting the door behind him. Jake needed a morning shower, and he would get one, clingy Michael or not. 

He cleaned the mugs and put them in the dishwasher before leaving for the bathroom. 

Michael was left alone in the storage room. He got out after a few moments to see Jake entering the bathroom. The shower started and Jake took his shower. He never really took long showers, the max time probably being around twenty minutes. 

He took this one a bit faster, wanting to go back to Michael. Though, he didn’t expect to see Michael sitting down in the bathroom when he got out. 

“Fuck!” He quickly hid behind the curtain. “Can you hand me a towel?” Jake did not want to step out and let Michael see him. 

Michael got up and grabbed a towel, giving it to Jake who hastily put it on. “Why are you here?” The smaller man asked, stepping out and crossing his arms over his chest. 

Michael stared at Jake, giving no answer. Jake just sighed and ran a hand through his wet hair. “Whatever. Just tell me next time.” He left the bathroom to go get dressed, walking into Dwight’s room to get his clothes from a drawer. 

They were used to this, and Dwight would never look up when he changed. “Hey.” Jake slid on boxers. “What do you think about me buying us a 2 bedroom apartment?” He said while putting on a shirt. 

“I mean.. it would be better. Are you sure thats not a lot for you? I’m fine with it! I-i know you two need a r-room..” Dwight said embarrassed. 

Jake put on shorts and looked up at him. “Yeah, because that sofa is awful to sleep on to the point we are sleeping in a storage room.”

“Ok! Ok.. I’ll look for 2 bedroom apartments.” Dwight sighed. 

“With a big bathtub.”

“..with a big bathtub. Ok.” Dwight muttered, pausing. “For Michael?”

“Yes. For if he gets stuck again.” Jake put on a scarf, mainly out of habit, and left his room. He entered the storage room and sat down in front of Michael. “Dwight agreed to another apartment. He will look for one since I’m paying.”

The other reached over and pulled Jake towards him, kissing his lips again for a moment before moving to kiss his cheek. Jake learned to not fight back because it was fruitless. He felt Michael kiss lower before pulling his scarf off. 

‘I just put that on..’ But he wasn’t complaining when Michael began to kiss his neck gently. Jake tilted his head to the side a bit for him, and Michael took that chance to bite his neck and suck, his hands gripped Jake’s sides. 

Jake inhaled quickly when he did and blushed softly. Michael was moving up and down his neck, making as many hickeys as he could, and Jake could not stop him if he wanted. 

Michael had the urge to mark him. To have a visible way to show that Jake was his. He heard the soft gasps and loved it, pulling it away to kiss each one gently. 

Jake put a hand to his neck, flustered. “Jesus, Michael, I’m going to have to wear my scarf at work now.” He looked at the man, who was satisfied with what he just did. 

“Asshole.” Jake tried to sound annoyed, but a small smile appeared on his lips despite that. He reached up and put his hand on his cheek with the scar, rubbing it with his thumb. “I love you.”

Michael leaned into his hand a bit and stared at Jake. He knew he did as well. “Michael.. is there a reason you don’t talk?”

There was no reason TO talk. Just listen and kill, that was how his life was. But it was different now.. He was happy. He had Jake. Michael nodded softly and kissed Jake’s lips. The other kissed back and rubbed the back on his neck, holding him there to deepen it. 

Michael rubbed his sides again, pulling away slowly and resting his forehead on Jake’s. They did this until Jake had to leave for work, just being in one another’s presence. When Jake left, Michael could slowly feel that agitation growing again. He left the storage room, walking around the living room in circles around the couch. 

Dwight was in the kitchen, having said goodbye to Jake. He saw this and sighed. “Michael..” Dwight walked over to him to talk to him. Michael stared down at him, giving him a look that said that this better be important. 

“Jake told me it may be.. a mating season?” Michael nodded. “Do you know what that is?” The taller man just stared. Dwight took that as a no. 

“Well.. uhm..” How was he going to explain this? “I looked it up and some animals- Not saying you are!!!- go through seasonal mating things.. You probably want t-to.. uhm..” Dwight was flustered. This was an awkward situation, but it was obvious Michael had no idea what was going on. 

“You really want Jake. Right?” A small nod. “Let me- uh, just.. just..” Dwight was going to die of embarrassment. He walked over to the Tv and explained that Michael could spend the day learning what sex was on the Tv. It would most likely calm him down for hours, if anything as well as make him learn what to do. 

“J-jake probably likes slow things. Theres a-a million kinds of this..” Dwight handed him the remote and quickly left to leave Michael to learn. 

He spent the entire day watching Tv, emotionless but interested as he learned. Michael realized what David had done on the boat, and multiple other things as he observed. Dwight tried not to bother him the entire day, but Michael would text Dwight questions, which in itself was rare. Dwight would answer quickly and with lots of detail. 

Jake had gone to work wearing his scarf the entire time. He was hot and tired by the time his shift ended. Tuesday was not that busy of a day, but they were still swamped. He sat in his car for a few minutes to relax before checking his phone. 

(9:45) Dwight Boi:

I’m staying the night at David’s! Be safe Jake and don’t use my bed!

(10:34) Jake:

What? I’m not sleeping in your bed. 

He sighed, not understanding his friend sometimes, and pulled out to drive home. He walked in around 10:40 to see Michael quickly turn off the Tv. Jake thought nothing of it and took his jacket off, then scarf. Michael suddenly hugged him from behind and rested his head on Jake’s. 

“I missed you too. Let me take off my shoes and we can cuddle.” Michael reluctantly let go, and Jake took off his boots. He grabbed Michael’s hand and the bigger man took him to the couch, where the bed was already made. 

‘Are we sleeping out here?’ Jake hoped that was the case. He sat on the couch and leaned against Michael when he sat down. “So what were you watching?”

Michael said nothing, but kissed Jake. He kissed back. “I probably taste like dough and pizza.” Jake reached for the remote and Michael grabbed it from him. 

“..uh..? Michael?” Jake didn’t understand. Michael set it aside and kissed Jake again, licking his lips slowly. 

Jake blushed softly and gave in, parting his lips. He should have expected it when Michael pinned him down to the couch, kissing him deeply and trying to get as close as possible to him. “M-michael..”

The man pulled a few centimeters away from him before kissing down his neck, making Jake bite his lip. ‘Jesus fuck. When did he learn this?’ Before, Michael hardly knew how to kiss like this. Now he was like a pro. 

While Michael began to make more hickeys, Jake slowly reached over and grabbed the remote, having escaped Michael’s hands moments ago. He gasped when Michael rebit a particularly bad one. Jake pressed the powerbutton to see straight up porn on the Tv. 

Had he been.. watching these all day?

“Michael?” Michael looked up at him, then glanced at the Tv. Jake realized he had wanted to learn this. For him. 

He turned it off, but dropped the remote when Michael moved his hands under Jake’s shirt. “D-do you want to do this?” He said nervously. Jake was still trying to fathom that Michael wanted him, and had watched things to learn how to. 

Michael lifted Jake’s shirt off slowly, and took it off him. He wanted Jake, and badly. He began to kiss down his chest, biting anywhere he could to make the man squirm below him. Jake gasped when Michael bit his nipple, and quickly wrapped his arms around his neck. ‘Fuck me.. he is a teaser.’

Michael hooked his fingers onto Jake’s shorts and pulled them off, not breaking contact with him. It was a strange feeling to feel the slight tint in his pants. He had seen is multiple times on Tv but never had any feelings for it, but knowing he did this to Jake.. 

He pinned Jake down again with one hand so he couldn’t use his arms. With the other, he palmed Jake slowly, staring at his face. Jake instantly moaned and closed his eyes, quickly biting his lips to stop. “M-michael..”

Michael wanted to hear that more. He felt the man grow harder under his hand, so he slowly kept palming. Jake was trying to hold it all in, but he had been wanting this so long it was hard to. He clenched his fists and tried to fight against him, with no luck. 

The bigger man tugged at his boxers, asking for permission. Jake swallowed and nodded softly, looking away. He didn’t know why but he felt ashamed. Would Michael like his body? Did he think this was weird, since he wasn’t human?

His mind instantly snapped to thoughts of Michael fucking him as a merman. Jake shivered from his thoughts, and from the cold air. He glanced at Michael to see him staring down emotionlessly, but Jake could tell he was curious. He squirmed, realizing Michael was still fully clothed. 

Then he heard Michael let out a quiet breath. While for any other person ever, it would be nothing, Michael never did this. He never made noises. Jake looked at him, and Michael suddenly began to rub his side up and down. 

He was going to go crazy. “Michael- damnit. Let me see you.” Jake said, frustrated. Michael let his arms go, and his hands found their way to his blue overalls. Jake quickly took it off, almost annoyed when he saw that black t-shirt underneath. He grabbed the edges of it and lifted it off of Michael, staring at his face when the shirt was off. 

Michael was looking back, still expressing no emotion. Jake kissed him, slow and steady, as he pushed the overalls down. Michael gently grabbed his side again, and Jake felt his hand shaking very lightly. This snapped Jake into a more observant tone, and he glanced over Michael. 

He was nervous. Jake pulled away from the kiss and smiled softly. “We don’t have to do it tonight. If you want, we can just feel one another.” He wouldn’t mind this himself, and would rather go this path. 

Michael nodded and kissed him again, Dwight’s words of Jake wanting it to go slow rang in his head. He was also worried he would do something wrong and hurt Jake, or not make him happy, but seeing Jake smiling at him saying to take the pace he wanted..

It made him realize once more why he loved this man. Michael finished taking off all clothes still on him, and felt like he was on display with Jake staring at him. “Damn.. you’re.. really handsome.” Jake blushed the moment those words came out. 

Michael kissed him again, feeling a strong wave of love for Jake. (Well, that strong wave was very small since Michael still hardly felt emotions, but to him it was big.) Jake kissed back, parting his lips for Michael, who grabbed his hips again and slowly licked around Jake’s mouth, swallowing any noises the smaller made. 

Jake rested his hands on Michael’s shoulders before slowly moving them downward and wrapping his fingers around his base, making Michael jolt and pull away. Jake was going to pull his hand away, nervous he moved to fast, When he heard Michael grunt. 

That noise went straight to his dick. Fuck. “H..hold on.” Jake let go, making Michael visibly annoyed. “Trust me it will make that feeling so much better.” He slid off the couch and went to Dwight’s room and grabbed the lube from the nightstand before walking back. Michael was sitting down now, back against the couch. 

Jake sat in between his legs and opened the lube, pouring some onto his hand and rubbing it a bit to warm it up. ‘Has Michael even felt pleasure before?’ “Brace yourself.” He told Michael and returned his hands to his base. The man tensed up, but relaxed the moment Jake slid his hands up his shaft. 

He was huge. Jake mentally wished he had a ruler, but it was definitely bigger than his. He began to slowly stroke Michael, watching the man’s breathing go from slow and steady to ecstatic. Michael was staring down at Jake, his hands gripping his shoulders. 

He was tempted to give Michael a blowjob, but there were many reasons why he passed it up. One, he was way out of practice. Two, he did not want lube in his mouth. Three, it would most likely be way too much for Michael. 

Jake flicked his thumb over the tip, making Michael grunt lowly for a second. God, if that wasn’t the sexiest thing ever, he didn’t know what could beat that. Jake watched as Michael grabbed the lube and repeated what Jake did. He prepared himself, or tired to, but it was almost overwhelming to feel Michael’s hands on his dick. 

“Fuck..” Jake groaned out and rested his forehead on Michael’s shoulder. “M-move them up and down. Slowly and carefully. Hah.. yes.” Jake let out a soft moan when Michael began to stroke him. 

His hands were so warm and big. He wanted them everywhere on him. Jake squeezed Michael’s base before flicking his wrist up and down quickly. Michael followed what Jake did, making the smaller man moan and buckle his hips. “Shit- faster.” He gasped out, while moving his hands faster. 

Hearing Michael breath hard while keeping his eyes glued to the crotch sent his mind spinning. Jake felt that familiar warm tension and rubbed his thumb from the underside of Michael’s dick to his tip. Michael only let out another soft grunt and sped up. He could feel Michael’s pre-cum leaking. 

Why was this so much better than he imagined? Jake lifted himself up and scooted closer to where their dicks were touching. “W-wrap.. around them both.” He had to get the air and brain power to say this. Michael took no time at all, carefully wrapping his hand around both and moving faster. “Michael.. fuck.” Jake moaned softly, closing his eyes and gripping anywhere he could onto the man, probably scratching him. “Faster! Yes..” 

Michael was flicking his eyes back and fourth from Jake’s face, to their members. It felt almost overwhelming, these feelings of want and pleasure for Jake. He wanted to hear the man moan his name. 

Jake gripped him hard and was gasping softly, rocking his hips as Michael stroked them. “Michael..” He couldn’t describe the wave that came over him again tonight, but he felt all of that tension release. 

Jake gasped when he felt Michael cum, quickly darting his hand down and stroking him as he came since he stopped. It only took a few more strokes until Jake did, biting Michael’s neck to muffle his moans. He slowly calmed down and pulled away to se Michael blushing softly. 

‘Cute.’ He leaned up and kissed his lips. “We have to clean this up.” Jake regretted not grabbing something when he was up earlier. He pulled off of Michael and helped him up and to the bathroom, remembering he had to buy some tissues later. Or really anything. 

Jake helped Michael clean up, teaching him how to and why they had to. Once clean, he took Michael back to the couch and put on his boxers again. When they were all settled, Jake leaned against Michael. 

“So you watched porn all day?” A nod. “For me?” Another nod. Jake smiled a bit. “You didn’t have to..” ‘He learned a lot.. that was amazing.’ “I’m tired. From work, and from that.. So I’m going to sleep.” Jake laid his head on Michael’s chest and closed his eyes. He felt a hand on his back slowly rubbing up and down in a calming way as he fell asleep.


	13. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Michael settle down, and are happy.

Jake woke up extremely relaxed and happy. The first thing he noticed was Michael wrapped around him, legs and all. He buried his head into his lovers chest and smiled tiredly. 

He wouldn’t be able to escape his grip until he woke up, so Jake would just have to wait. He felt one of the cats sleeping nearby his legs, and stretched when Jake had moved. 

It was still very cold, but he felt fine because of Michael. Jake craned his neck and stared at his sleeping face, which was almost identical to his waking one, just more relaxed. 

Slowly, he reached up and put his hand on Michael’s cheek. It was warm to the touch, and the other hardly reacted. Jake slowly rubbed his cheek with his thumb before leaving it there to rest. 

He was happy for once. No more worry and stress with his family, he could finally do whatever he wanted without being criticized. And honestly, it was because of Michael. He wondered if he helped Michael at all, like he had helped him. 

Bright blue eyes suddenly locked eyes with his own. Jake smiled softly. “Good morning.” Michael leaned down and gently kissed his forehead before slowly unlatching from Jake. The Asian-American man sat up and stretched before sliding off of the couch and walking towards the kitchen. 

Michael followed behind and sat down at the counter, watching as Jake made them coffee. The smaller man slid his coffee over, and sat beside him. They sat in comfortable silence as they drank their coffee. Jake was just soaking in the nice moment. 

After a few minutes, Jake got up and looked at Michael. “Lets watch something on the Tv.” The merman got up, carefully holding his warm coffee, and following Jake to the couch again. He sat down and pulled Jake onto his lap while he turned the Tv on. 

They cuddled the entire day, until Dwight came home. Jake attempted to make them dinner, and it wasn’t the best, but he had tried. 

They stayed in the apartment for a few more weeks, waiting for the lease to end. Dwight had found them a semi-cheap two bedroom, master bath nearby. By semi-cheap, he meant almost double the cost of this apartment. Jake didn’t mind though, and seemed happy to finally owe Dwight something. 

In those weeks, Jake and Michael had become closer. They were inseparable, unless Jake had work. He would take Michael to the ocean before work, and after would help him sell whatever fish Michael caught. 

Jake didn’t have to work, but he wanted to. He enjoyed hanging out with Quentin and Dwight, it was fun. He still had his fund from when he switched his money to an account his father couldn’t reach, which is really what he was using to pay for the apartment. It hardly dented it. 

Michael and David were the ones to carry everything, while he Dwight and Quentin packed everything into boxes. Jake had bought them all drinks and snacks as payment for helping them move, and promised a dinner later after they settled. It was about a 15 minute drive away. 

David was breaking a sweat, especially with the heavier things, but Michael was fine. Dwight and Quentin carefully got the cats into their respected kennels, and the five set off to drive in three cars to the new apartment. 

David was driving his truck with Michael, which held all of the heavy items, while Quentin was with Dwight and the cats. Jake had their clothes and supplies and was following behind Dwight. 

The complex itself was nice. It had a pool, which Jake instantly told Michael to never go into. Michael had given him a strange look, asking why. 

“Because its a public pool! The ocean is cleaner than that shit. Also knowing you, you’d transform and someone would see you.”

Michael agreed after that, especially after being told pools are very shallow, going at most 20 feet deep, and those were rare. Jake parked his car and got out, grabbing a backpack and slinging it over, full of stuff, then carrying two boxes. Dwight and Quentin carried the cat kennels up, but wouldn’t let them out yet. 

The last two were getting the heavier things together. The complex was nice. Extremely so. Jake hadn’t checked what their room looked like, but walking in he was shocked to see the living room was double that of their old one. 

He set the boxes down and held the door open for Michael and David, hauling in a dresser. Jake watched Michael instantly search for their room. He followed him around the empty apartment, finding a smaller bedroom, then a bigger. Michael went into the bigger one to see they had their own bathroom. 

Jake hadn’t known about this, and peaked his head in to see a jacuzzi. “Holy shit.” He walked in, flustered. “I read the master had its own bathroom but not this-“ Michael was trying to step into it. “No.” Jake grabbed his arm. “You can try it out when we are done unpacking.”

Michael stared at him, then glanced at the jacuzzi. He seemed tempted. Even if it was very small, it would almost comfortably fit most of him. Way better than the tiny shower, at the very least. 

Jake tugged him again. “Lets finish, ok?” Michael gave him a small nod and followed the other out. It took a few hours, but they had everything inside. Quentin shut the door and groaned. “Oh my god. Jake that dinner better be amazing!”

“Denny’s?” Jake asked. 

“Yes!” Quentin gave a tired ‘whoop’. Something about 3 am pancakes was appealing. They took a short break before going through boxes and unpacking everything. 

Jake walked over to Dwight. “You didn’t tell me it was a jacuzzi.”

“Wanted it to be a surprise.” Dwight chuckled. “Especially since Michael got stuck three times last month.”

Jake sighed, remembering that. He felt like Michael was doing it on purpose. Most likely, knowing him. 

He grabbed a box labeled ‘Jake and Michael’s bathroom stuff’ and carried it into their new bathroom. He opened it and pulled out toothbrushes, toothpaste, rags, towels, and soap for bathing. Nothing much at all. 

He exited the bathroom to see Michael bringing in another box and putting it on their bed. They would be sharing a bed for once. An actual bed, not a pull out couch. Jake walked over to the bigger box and hummed, opening it to see clothes. “You know how to put these up?”

Michael nodded, and Jake left to grab the bag he had earlier by the door. He picked it up and walked back to the room quickly after seeing the other three men kissing very loudly. 

He set the backpack down on the bed gently and glanced at Michael in the closet. He opened it and saw their important objects. The shiny stuff Michael seemed to obsess over, his wallet, charger, phones, etc. 

“I’ll let you figure out where the shiny stuff goes. We have our own room now so..” He took out the electronic items and set them on the nightstand. “I’m going to do the kitchen stuff.” He told Michael before leaving. 

Thankfully, the other three were calmed down now and helping Dwight unpack his stuff in his room and living room. Jake started to put up their food items. 

When everything was finally done, it was 11:20. David let the cats out, and they nervously stayed around any person. Whizz was running around though, but the other two were nervous. 

“So.. Denny’s?” Quentin asked. Jake chuckled. “Okay. Lets go to Denny’s.”

Michale grabbed Jake’s hand and squeezed it. They had all skipped dinner to finish unpacking, and all men were tired and hungry. 

Jake hopped in his car, Michael in the passenger and the rest in the back. “David you have to buckle.”

The man grumbled before he heard a ‘click’, so Jake backed out and drove to the nearest Denny’s, with Quentin and David whooping loudly about pancakes and waffles. 

Dwight was sat in between them, exhausted, and looked nervous. Jake chuckled when he glanced at them in the mirror, and pulled into the empty Denny’s lot. 

Jake walked out, wallet in his heavy jacket and scarf firmly around his neck. He walked around his car, locking it, and grabbing Michael’s hand. 

Michael squeezed softly and walked the group inside to see tired but bored workers waiting for something to do. 

“Five.” Jake told the nice lady, who grabbed their menu’s and guided them to a booth. Jake sat against the window beside Michael, while the other three sat together with Dwight on the edge of the booth. 

The waitress gave them their menu’s, and Jake stared at his while the other three began to discuss something he tuned out. 

He could sense Michael confused, so he nudged the bigger man. “I’ll help you.” He tilted his menu over for Michael to see. “They have a lot. I’m getting pancakes with bacon and scrambled eggs.” Jake pointed where it said to order that. “They also sell coffee, but I’m not getting that.”

The merman slowly grabbed his own and looked through it, before pointing to an item and showing Jake. Waffles with loads of bacon and hash browns. “If you want that, sure. Coffee?” Michael nodded. 

Once everyone was done picking out what they wanted, the waitress returned and wrote it all down. She came back a few minutes later with everyones drinks. 

Michael and David got coffee, Dwight an iced water, and Jake and Quentin with chocolate milk. 

“What are you, five?” David snickered to the chocolate milk lovers. 

“Who drinks coffee at 11:30 at night?” Jake snapped back, sticking a straw in his milk and drinking it. 

“Chocolate milk is the best, David, shut up.” Quentin defended himself and proceeded to take threw big gulps. Everyone laughed when he set the milk down (Michael almost smiled), as Quentin had a huge milk mustache. 

Jake leaned against Michael and closed his eyes, not sleepy but just tired. All of them were sweaty from unpacking for hours. “We are bathing when we get home.” He told Michael, who got excited. 

The waitress returned a few minutes later with their food, and gave them each thing they ordered. Jake grabbed the syrup and poured it over his pancakes before eating some bacon. 

David was already scarfing down his food. Dwight was folding a napkin in his lap, and Quentin was cutting his pancake into bites. Jake looked at Michael and handed him the syrup. “Don’t pour a lot. Trust me.” 

The merman stared at him before watching the sugary liquid fall over his waffles. He stopped and set it on the table, watching how Quentin and Jake ate their food before doing it himself. 

Jake found it adorable, and ate the pancake. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was. The moment the food was in his mouth, his stomach woke up and Jake ate faster. 

It seemed to be the same for everyone, because they all ate in silence. David finished first, and sat back. Jake finished most of his waffles and eggs, and grabbed a bacon strip. He chewed on that while looking up at his other friends. Dwight was finished with his food and was leaning against Quentin, nearly asleep. The teen finished every bite on his plate, and his chocolate milk. 

Jake looked at Michael, who had snagged some of Jake’s bacon and was eating it. “Do you want more?” Michael gave him a short nod. 

When the waitress came over to clean their plates and get payment, Jake asked for more bacon. “‘Course, sweetie!” She said as she left. Jake looked back to his other friends. Dwight and Quentin were fighting to stay awake, and David was too tired to speak. 

She returned with bacon, and Jake paid. David woke the others up and they all left while Michael ate his bacon while walking. Jake drove them back to the apartment, knowing there was a high chance the other two would spend the night. 

He was right. Once they got into the apartment, David and Quentin went to Dwight’s room to pass out and snuggle. Jake rolled his eyes and smiled to himself before shutting the door for them and walking to his own room. 

It was an odd feeling. He was used to sleeping on a couch, not that he disliked it. Jake felt grimy though, and would not sleep feeling gross. Michael was already in the bathroom and starting the jacuzzi. Jake undressed to his boxers before walking into their unused bathroom. 

He headed for the shower, but Michael grabbed his wrist. The man was also just in boxers, very ready to get into the bath to try it out. “Ok, fine.” He was too tired to fight Michael, who didn’t seem tired at all. 

Jake sat down at the edge of the bath, and closed his eyes to wait until Michael would allow him in. He heard the man get in it, and then water smacked his face. 

Jake wiped his face, annoyed. “What was that for?” He looked down at Michael, who was actually smiling, albeit a faint one. Jake rolled his eyes, but the warm water and Michael were luring him in. He finished undressing and stepped in, making sure not to step on Michael. 

While he still didn’t fully fit, it was a lot better than the shower. Jake even had room to get in beside him. The water level rose when he settled beside Michael, who wrapped his arms around him and buried his head in his hair. 

Being exhausted, full, and warm he was too tired to do anything and almost fell asleep in the bath. Almost. Jake knew if he fell asleep in the bath Michael would never get out and the water would slowly turn cold. He stretched, forcing his brain to wake up, and dunked under the water to help keep him awake. 

He sat up and reached for the shampoo, then realized it was in the shower. He’d have to get out and go into the cold air to retrieve it. Jake groaned and leaned against Michael. “I don’t want to get out.” 

The merman squeezed his side in a way to tell him he did not have to. Jake leaned against Michael and looked up at him. He was so handsome in either form. 

Jake reached up and trailed his hair around his jawline. Michael stared at him with emotionless eyes, until he gently touched the gills on his neck. They must be a sensitive spot, since Michael tensed up and seemed uncomfortable. Jake moved his hand to touch his chest instead. 

“Have I ever told you how much you have helped me?” Jake didn’t wait for a reply, and kissed Michael gently. “You’ve made my life so much better. I’m happy for once, and it’s because of you.”

Michael reached over and pulled Jake onto him, where he was laying on him and his tail. The smaller man sighed happily and listened to his heartbeat in his chest. 

He realized this was the first time since they began dating that Michael was transformed. In those weeks, they hadn’t gone on the boat as it was way too cold for that now. Last time he saw the real Michael, they weren’t dating. 

Jake yawned and smiled, wrapping his arms around Michael’s chest and looking up at him. “I love you.”

He felt Michael’s tail flick and shuffle around before settling. Michael wrapped his arms around the smaller man on him, and relaxed further. After a few minutes of cuddling, Jake sat up to finally get the soap, but the arms around his back held him there. 

“Michael I want to get clean.” But he could tell Michael was determined. For what? He didn’t know. He seemed awake still, so Jake would have to get him tired enough for sleep. 

He smirked as he got an idea, and suddenly rolled his hips. He had no idea what merpeople sex was like, but he could guess it was like humans. He knew he hit jackpot when he saw that familiar glint in Michael’s eyes. Lust. 

In those weeks, they had gotten close to real sex, but never going all the way. Both were getting confident and excited enough to try it soon. Maybe Michael felt most comfortable as a merman? He had no clue what it would be like though. 

Jake leaned down and kissed him, rolling his hips again. He felt Michael’s gills underwater suddenly flutter in excitement, and the arms holding him down began to rub his back. 

He opened his mouth for Michael, who instantly pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Jake felt himself getting aroused, and continued to softly rock his hips while panting against Michael’s lips. 

The other pulled away and looked at him with confusion and worry, something Michael rarely did. “I want to do it. Tonight.” Jake kissed his cheek softly. Michael was definitely most comfortable as this form. If that was the case, then Jake was fine with it. He still felt hesitation from Michael. 

“I’m fine. Seriously.” Jake rolled his hips again and let out a breathy moan. As they were right now, he would probably have to ride Michael. The thought alone made him blush. 

“Do we need lube?” Jake asked almost shyly. Michael slowly shook his head and sat up a bit, glancing at Jake’s lap. He could tell Michael was aroused. Jake put his hands on Michael’s chest for support and stared into the bright blue eyes while he rocked his hips again. 

Jake groaned softly from the friction and moved his legs were he was straddling the grey tail. He could feel Michael’s gaze boring into him hard, which edged him to move faster. “Fuck.. M-michael..” He said softly, hips stuttering. The merman’s hands traveled down to hold his hips, then suddenly he moved Jake down lower. 

Jake yelped when he felt something soft, yet firm suddenly touch his lower back. It was hot and wet, more than the warm water around it that was. Jake rolled his hips, and heard Michael inhale when he rubbed against the thing. 

Yeah. That was Michael’s dick. Jake let his curiosity control him for the moment, and he shuffled to glance behind him. Michael grabbed him and forced him to look forward before bringing him down for a kiss. Jake moaned softly and closed his eyes, kissing his lover back. 

He gasped when he felt it suddenly throb against his skin. Jake held himself up a bit to keep rutting against Michael, when it got too much. “Damnit Michael. Let go a minute.” He couldn’t pull away enough to do anything else. The hands holding him down let go, and Jake used this moment of freedom to lift up to start stretching himself. 

Michael was soaking in every moan, motion, and expression Jake did. He was biting his lip to hold in the noises, which made Michael reach up and force a thumb in his mouth to keep him from muffling those noises. 

Jake instead bit down on the thumb and grunted while he spread himself. He didn’t even know what the dick looked like! Michael was eager, he could tell. His hands kept moving, not knowing what to do. “Y-you sure we don’t- a-ah!” Jake’s hand was suddenly yanked out of himself, and Michael grabbed his hips to force him directly down on his cock. 

Jake felt something hot and very, very slippery pulsing inside of him. He gasped and put his hands on Michael’s chest for support, and began to quickly ride Michael. It was so good. Jake couldn’t control his moans, and he could feel the dick inside of him moving, throbbing and stretching to go deeper. 

“Fuck.. oh f-fuck.” Jake breathed out, unable to find a faster pace. His already tired muscles couldn’t keep up with the speed his body craved. Jake could feel Michael’s hands unable to settle, and his breathing was rapid. 

Somewhere in the logical side of his brain noted he was colder, and there was a weird watery noise. Ah sit, the bathtub drain had been knocked out. 

Jake couldn’t give a shit about the drain right now, especially after the dick inside of him rubbed right against his prostate. “Michael! Fuck!” Jake’s hips suddenly snapped with newfound energy. “There- yes!” 

He looked down at Michael, eyes hooded, to see lust filled blue ones staring back at him. He saw the moment Michael snapped, too. The man pulled him off, making Jake whimper, but was quickly put onto his side. He was sure they would be doing doggy position if the jacuzzi was bigger, so instead Michael awkwardly held him up and spooned him. Jake spread his legs, and Michael’s tail slipped between them, his dick sliding right back inside Jake. 

Oh, fuck. It was so much better. Michael was pressed against him now, fucking him as fast as he could. The bathtub was hardly full now, so no water splashed out. Michael was grunting right into his ear, and Jake could hardly think. He used one arm to help steady himself, while the other reached down to stroke himself. 

Michael was absolutely loving this. He bit Jake’s shoulder hard, drawing blood easily with his sharp teeth. Jake hissed in pain, but pushed his hips against the mermans. He couldn’t get enough dick. Jake was freezing cold, and he knew Michael was probably going to dry out in a few minutes. 

They wouldn’t last that long. He was moaning Michael’s name over and over as the merman held him, making more hickeys all over his neck and shoulders. If he could talk, he would probably be saying ‘mine’. 

“O-oh fuck. M-michael..” Jake drew in a quick breath. “I-i’m cumming!” He swore somehow Michael sped up, and the dick inside him grew. Jake came so hard he saw stars, and felt a hand over his mouth. He must have screamed his name, because his ears were ringing. 

Michael came at the same time, hips stuttering to push deeper in Jake. Slowly, he stopped moving, but stayed in him, breathing hard. Jake’s legs were awkwardly wrapped around his tail, and the man was completely out of it. Michael moved his hand away from his mouth, listening to his human pant for air as he calmed down. 

Slowly, he slid out and something inside of him purred when he felt only a little of his cum leave Jake. He hadn’t moved, so Michael glanced at his face to see Jake had fallen asleep. 

It was adorable. He grabbed at whatever strength he had left to transform back, and manage to clean them up before flopping on the bed carefully. Jake curled up against his chest, and Michael pulled Jake close. 

Michael kissed Jake’s forehead softly and pulled the blankets up over them, laying down and falling asleep. He was happy with this life he made. This was his human. He loved Jake with everything he had, and knew the other was the same way. They were both happy, and knew that no matter what, he had Jake, and Jake had him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took forever to finish this - also My friend Ruby said “This is like ‘THE SHAPE of water’” and I died laughing.


End file.
